A Change in Destiny
by SpixPrime
Summary: Sequel to A New Experience: After his victory of the Unova league, Ash gets the chance to reunite with old friends but it is going to be a reunion which will change his life forever in more then one way and he will need to be ready for what lies ahead with his Pokémon which will decide his true destiny.
1. Surprise

**Hello people, I am back, Recharged and ready to blow through this next story, Holiday charged me back up. Ready for this new direction to my Pokémon stories that don't just focus on Pikachu and Snivy but they are still greatly involved. Anyway last story I felt I didn't involve Ash enough, and he dreams to be the greatest Pokémon master so I feel he needs a deeper and more powerful connection to his Pokémon to achieve it. So here is this Enjoy.**

**If you haven't read a new Experience: Read it as this a sequel to it and will help you understand the beginning of this and plot bits.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

For Ash Ketchum and his quest to become a Pokémon Master, it has only been 3 months since he finished his Journey in the Unova region where he won the Unova league and made a massive step forward to making his dream become reality. But despite this he still has a long way to go before it could happen, many challenges are still in existence around the globe, more leagues like the Indigo league in the Kanto region will be coming up again.

Ash was at home in his room at morning on the bed asleep. Being a heavy sleeper it takes a lot to wake him up unless he gets up on his own but his Partner Pikachu always did the trick with his Electricity. But today it wouldn't be needed as slowly he begun to waked from his slumber and he slowly opened his eyes.

In The three months he has been in Kanto not knowing what to do yet he took, Iris and Cilan and his Unova team around the Kanto region to show them what it was truly like. They all had an enjoyable experience and Ash saw some old faces he saw before. Ash slowly sat himself up and looked to his right where a picture of him and Pikachu sat on the desk next to his bed and photos on the wall of his achievements like the Battle frontier and his Unova League victory. The trophy's and medals were all downstairs though.

Ash looked down thinking; he hasn't been able to think of what to do in the three months he has been back, where to go next, what to participate in next or even what to do at all. Professor Oak wasn't too helpful in the matter as for once he was cleaned out of ideas. So to pass the time Ash had been spending time with all his Pokémon at the lab, training them to make sure their abilities are up to scratch which they were and all were trained well.

Speaking of Pokémon He looked at the end of his bed to see two of his Pokémon were asleep all cuddled up. Pikachu: Ash's first Pokémon and main Partner and Snivy one of Ash's Pokémon from Unova and Pikachu's girl. Ash smiled at the two and thought "They do look comfortable but it is time to get up and have breakfast". Ash stood up of his bed and yawned greatly like he slept like a log.

Ash decided to get changed again into the same Clothes he wore during his adventure in the Sinnoh region but he kept the hat from Unova. He then knelt down and tapped Pikachu "Time to wake up". Pikachu stirred a little but Ash tapped him again and he opened his eyes "Come time to get up". Pikachu shaked his head a bit to wake up and made a yawn "Chaaaaaaa". Pikachu looked to Snivy and gave her a nuzzle "Come Snivy let's get up it is breakfast". Snivy stirred as well a bit quicker than Pikachu and smiled at Pikachu "Good morning Pikachu". Pikachu nodded to her and they shared a good morning kiss to each other before they both slowly dragged themselves up and quickly followed Ash who made his way downstairs.

He entered the kitchen where Ash's mom made breakfast "Ah, good timing Ash, breakfast is ready". Ash happily said "Awesome, what is it". Ash's mom Delia happily said "Pancakes this morning". Ash said "Alright, I love Pancakes". Pikachu jumped on the table and happily said "So do I, especially with Ketchup". Snivy smirked and rolled her eyes as she jumped on the table as well and stood next to Pikachu.

Ash realised Iris and Cilan weren't here and he said "Wait where is Iris and Cilan". Delia said to him "They went out for a walk". Ash nodded as Delia brought two pancakes over. One for Ash and one for Pikachu and Snivy to share. "There you go eat up". The trio happily digged in with Ash wolfing through his and Pikachu as well as Ketchup was indeed on his half. Snivy however ate slowly and calmly as she wasn't as mad as the other two about it.

Delia saw the boys wolfing it down and smiled to Snivy was being calm "At least one of you is a calm eater". Snivy smiled at Delia "Snivy". Snivy continued eating as Pikachu and Ash quickly brought their eating to a finish and both sat back a little satisfied and said "Ahhh that was good". A few minutes later Snivy finished off her last piece and looked to see Pikachu and Ash and smiled "Hmm, boys". Pikachu opened one eye and said "I heard that".

Snivy smiled and said "Good, I am glad you did". Ash then sat up and begun thinking as Delia said to him "So sweetie any clue what to do on yet". Ash shock his head "I don't know, it is so irritating. I haven't got a single clue what to do next". Delia then made a suggestion "Why not go to the lab and see if Professor Oak has any ideas for you today". Ash stood up and smiled "Good idea, it is worth a try". He looked to Pikachu and Snivy "Alright let's get going". The pair jumped on his shoulders and Ash made his way to the door.

Delia said "See you in a bit Ash". Ash nodded as he opened the door and begun making his way to Professor Oak's office. They walked past the usual local community in the small town of Pallet town. Upon winning the Unova league, he has become a bit of a celebrity in Pallet town, while Ash wishes they don't treat him like on though. Arriving at Professor Oak's lab he went inside and made his way to the main lab area to find Professor Oak packing some equipment.

Ash looked curiously at him and asked "Morning Professor Oak, what are you doing". Oak looked up and smiled at Ash "Good morning Ash, I am packing some equipment to take with me". Ash then asked "Go where". Professor Oak then said "Oh the authorities of a city have asked me to go their museum to examine the fossilised ruins of some Pokémon who are Kanto Pokémon".

Ash smiled "It sounds interesting which city is this". Professor Oak then said "You sure are Curious the city is known as the City of water: Altomare". Ash upon hearing that was surprised and said "Really you're going to Altomare". Oak nodded and asked "How do you know Alto Mare Ash".

Ash then smiled and said "I went there with Misty and Brock once to compete in the Tour de Altomare which is". Oak smiled and said "Ahhh, the Tour de Altomare, such an interesting experience especially with Water Pokémon, was your time enjoyable while you were there". Ash smiled "I got to meet some people: Lorenzo and Bianca". Oak looked surprised "Really Lorenzo is the one who is coming to pick me up right now".

Ash looked surprised "Really all the way from Altomare". Oak laughed a little and said "Of course he isn't driving; the authorities have allowed him to use a helicopter Jet to use and is on his way right now. He isn't driving he is just to brief me on the way, he is the main caretaker of the Museum after all".

Ash was surprised "Wait a helicopter jet, where did Altomare get that, I thought they didn't go high with technology". Oak shock his head and said "Oh you are wrong Ash; most cities have such resources available they just don't use it so much. Lorenzo was kind enough to come himself on it"

Ash nodded "Yeah he is okay, I even got to meet Latios and Latias while I was there". Oak was surprised "Really you met the Guardians of Altomare". Ash smiled "Yeah Latias is my friend but her brother died saving the city but allowing Latias to live when two criminals used the machine in the museum to control the city. Latios became the new SoulDew". Oak said to him "Wow that is quite a tale I'll be sure to ask Lorenzo on the way".

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and Oak recognized "Ahhh that should be them now". Oak walked outside with Ash following him to see a helicopter jet with Blue colors on it hover over the field Oak and Tracey cleared for them to land and took its position. Oak walked over to the field with Ash following him as the jet slowly descended until it came to a stop on the ground and the engine's powered down slowly.

Suddenly the door on the side of the jet opened slowly to show a stair case on the inside of the door. After that Lorenzo appeared at the door and walked down the stairs and Tracey said "Welcome to Professor Oak's lab Lorenzo". Lorenzo nodded "Thank you for clearing the field for us, much appreciated and nice to meet you". Tracey nodded as Ash ran over "Hey Lorenzo". Lorenzo instantly recognized the boy and said "Ash Ketchum is that you".

Ash stood in front of him with Pikachu and Snivy standing with him "Yeah, it's me good to see you again". Lorenzo smiled happily "Boy you sure have grown from when I have last seen you, I saw on the news you won the Unova league". Ash smiled and sighed "Yeah looks like the whole world knows". Lorenzo made a small laugh and said "Anyway how have you been these last few years".

Ash smiled "Very good, more friends and Pokémon, how is Bianca and Latias". Lorenzo answered him "They are both doing fine, all things considered". Ash was left confused "Huh what do you mean". Lorenzo then stopped smiling and said "Well, Bianca is the same young Bianca but Latias". Lorenzo was interrupted by Professor Oak and said "Hi Lorenzo, good to see you".

Lorenzo smiled "Ahhh, Professor Oak, good to see you as well, it would like to say the authorities are grateful you are taking your time to come to Altomare". Ash interrupted "Wait, Lorenzo you said something about Latias". Lorenzo stopped and remembered what he was going to say "Oh yes, my apologies, you see Latias is okay but she hasn't been the same cheerful Latias since you left and Latios passed on into the SoulDew".

Ash looked worried "Why what is wrong with her". Lorenzo said to him "Oh you can say she feels lonely right now since she doesn't really have anyone besides Bianca to play with as her brother was real company to her". Ash looked down "I see, must be bad for her". Lorenzo got an idea "Hey since you are here Ash, would you like to come along with us, I am sure Latias would be happy to see a friendly face right now and Bianca too".

Ash smiled greatly and said "You bet, I would like to see them both as well, it has been too long and I don't have anything better to do right now." Lorenzo smiled "Well you will be happy to know as well the Tour de Altomare will be held in 6 days this year. Ash happily agreed with him and said "Of course how could I refuse, but first can I go get a team of my Pokémon together first so I can compete with a water type". Lorenzo nodded to him "Of course you can we won't be rushing off".

Ash then said "Thanks Lorenzo. I will be back in a moment". Lorenzo smiled and turned to Professor Oak. Ash ran to the giant field where his Pokémon are kept. He saw Buizel, Oshawott and Totodile together and he ran over to them "Hey Buizel come here would you". Buizel nodded and walked over to him "Hey I am going to Altomare to compete in the Tour de Altomare, a water race, would you like to help me out in it" Buizel nodded and happily said "Bui, Bui".

Ash smiled "Alright come on". Oshawott jumped out and looked to Ash upset who immediately noticed and knelt down next to him "Hey Oshawott, I know you want to come but I want to use one of my other water types this time. Hey I know next time I go somewhere I will bring you with me, how does that sound". Oshawott stopped begin worried and smiled "Osha".

Ash then took Buizel to look for others he hasn't been with for a while. Even though Buizel was the only Pokémon he would need for it, it was wise to have a full team as anything could happen like getting challenged to a battle. Ash looked around and saw his Gabite. Ash smiled and walked up to him "Hey Gabite". Gabite happily turned to Ash "Gab". Ash then replied to him "I'm going out to Altomare the water city, do you want to come with me". Gab happily nodded "Gab, Gabite".

Ash smiled and then walked on, he also grabbed Unfezant as well for a flying type and then collected their poke balls from the lab and returned the three while Snivy and Pikachu were ready to go. Ash then stepped out and begun making his way toward Lorenzo and Professor Oak. He looked to Pikachu and said "I'm looking forward to this, this time I will win the Tour de Altomare". Pikachu happily agreed "Pika, Pikachu".

Pikachu remembered the last time when he was on Ash's shoulder on the race; it was an enjoyable experience for him. Ash arrived and Lorenzo then said to him "Ah Ash I see you are ready to go". Ash nodded "Yeah, let's do this". Professor Oak then said "Wait what about Cilan and Iris your friends". Ash immediately remembered them and said "Oh yeah, they will be wondering where I am".

Oak then said to Tracey who stood near them "Tell Iris and Cilan that Ash is going with me and we had no time so they don't have any misunderstandings". Tracey smiled and said "Of course no problem, I look after the lab while you are away". Oak smiled and said to him "Very much appreciated Tracey". Lorenzo then said to the pair "We best be on our way we don't want to keep the authorities of the City waiting".

Ash and Professor Oak nodded as they followed Lorenzo onto the Helicopter Jet as its engines begun to warm up as the pilot saw the others getting on". Ash was amazed Altomare even had these types of Jets and said "Hey Lorenzo when did Altomare get this". Lorenzo chuckled and said "Trust me Ash, I only found out when they asked me to come. Apparently after what happened with the DMA. The authorities thought it best to have some pieces of technology liked this available. Trust me Altomare hasn't changed much since you departed".

Ash smiled "I am glad, Altomare was a great city when I visited I look forward to seeing it again". The door of the helicopter jet closed up and the engines fired and begun lifting them slowly into the air which everyone's cue to take their seats. Ash at next to a window opposite Professor Oak and Lorenzo with Pikachu and Snivy sitting on his lap. Ash waved out to Tracey who stood close seeing them off.

Once the helicopter jet was at the appropriate altitude, the engines shifted and begun propelling them forward and they launched away from the lab and Pallet town and begun their trip to Altomare just off the Johto region. Lorenzo then said to Oak "Alright here's exactly what you are needed to carry out when you examine the Aerodactle and Kabutops fossils".

Ash wasn't paying attention as he was more interested in taking in the sights. Pikachu and Snivy were excited as in 3 months they finally got the do something. "I look forward to seeing Altomare again". Snivy replied to him "I haven't been there so I wonder what it will be like". Ash saw them and said to Pikachu "You know I am wondering how Bianca and Latias are doing, I can't wait to see them both again". Pikachu agreed and said even though Ash wouldn't understand "Yeah I like Latias she was kind and she was playful".

Snivy smiled and said "Latias sounds like a Pokémon who likes to play". Pikachu agreed "Definitely she allowed me to ride on her back along with her brother Latios". They all excited looked forward to what was going to happen in the next few days. It was the start of reunions for them and new introductions. Ash was wondering as he looked out the window "I bet it will be awesome when we are there".

**Alright Chapter 1 done, I know the idea of going to Altomare is quite farfetched but whatever, trying to think here and well I and properly start now so. And in this story I want to involve legendaries a bit like Latias as they are fun to write about. Stay tuned.**


	2. Reunion

**Hello again people, ready for the real start for this story, it is happening right now. One thing about the anime timeline that bugs me is how Ash is still 10 by the time he goes to Unova; he should be 15 or something by then which I am going with there.**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The Helicopter jet carrying Lorenzo, Professor Oak and Ash was crossing the sea and on final approach to Altomare. Lorenzo who at with Professor Oak on one side was curiously looking to Ash as he wished to know more about the youngster since he last saw him years ago during his journey around the Johto Region.

Lorenzo then said to Ash "So Ash my boy how has your journeys took you over the last few years". Ash looked to him and smiled at him "Oh it has been great; I have made lots of friends, gained a lot of experience and have a lot of Pokémon. I have enjoyed al my journeys especially Unova".

Lorenzo smiled and said "Not surprising as you did win the Unova league". Ash shock his head and said "That's not the entire reason, it was because that was my toughest challenge so far and me and my Pokémon broke through that challenge and achieved a great goal which was win the Pokémon league there". Lorenzo happily said to Ash "Ah, just by hearing that I can tell you have learned a lot and experienced many things".

Just before Ash was able to say anything the pilot spoke up "Pardon the interrupt but we are now about to arrive in Altomare and begin our landing". The trio smiled and Lorenzo said to professor Oak "better get our things together for when we land". Professor Oak nodded and checked his bag over to make sure he had everything he needed for his research. Ash checked his backpack and didn't need to worry as Pikachu and Snivy quickly looked out the side window to see they flew over the edge of the Altomare city and could see the buildings with the water covered street which acted as canals and gave the city its meaning.

Snivy was watching but the window and was being amazed by the design of the city, all the water flowing through giving the city life. She saw a few water Pokémon swimming through the canals. The Jet switched its engines into hover mode as they were coming over to the landing pad. Ash sat back as the Jet begun to lower itself down onto the pad. A couple of people were there preparing for the jet on the ground.

The landing gear came out as the Jet set itself onto the ground of the landing pad and begun powering off. The men approached and begun checking the jet as the door opened and folded down into the stair case to let passengers off. Lorenzo stood up and looked to the pilot "Thank you for the assistance". The pilot nodded "you're welcome, happy to have provided". Oak and Ash stood up and begun making their way to the exit with Lorenzo.

Slowly they stepped off as Ash looked outside to see the grand city of Altomare again, he breathed heavily once and sighed "Good to be back isn't it Pikachu". Pikachu agreed and said "Pika, Pika". Snivy looked around to see it was an interesting design. The pair jumped on Ash's shoulders as he walked down the ramp and followed Lorenzo and Oak.

They walked away from the jet off the landing pad and walked to the nearest buildings and Lorenzo said "Welcome to Altomare and welcome back for you Ash". Ash nodded and said "Yeah where are we going". Lorenzo said to him "We are heading to the museum, I am sure Bianca is there or outside it right now".

Ash nodded and he walked on with them as he looked into the canal on the street they were at, he easily saw the water types that were in like the Remeraid. Ash smiled upon seeing that and said to Pikachu "This sure brings back memories doesn't it Pikachu". Pikachu happily smiled as he turned to Snivy "You will really like it here". Snivy smiled and said "I am pretty sure I will".

The group walked on through the street with Lorenzo smiling at Ash's excitement "You haven't changed much have you". Professor Oak agreed with Lorenzo and said "You are correct, Ash is still the excited and cheerful youngster we all know" Ash looked to him and said "Professor I am 15 now not 10, I am not exactly a youngster". Professor Oak chuckled and said "You still are to me". Ash smiled and said "Same old professor as well". Oak chuckled again and said "And your sense of humour as well". Ash was left confused and asked Pikachu and Snivy "Do I really have the kind of sense of humour that Professor Oak is implying".

Pikachu and Snivy smiled and nodded at him with Pikachu mockingly laughing at him "Thanks a lot guys". Pikachu and Snivy made a little laugh as Pikachu said "He is so gullible isn't he". Snivy agreed and said "Yep that is our Ash". Ash looked curiously at them and moaned "Come on seriously". Pikachu and Snivy nodded again and Ash sank a little.

They walked on until the left the street and a few minutes later arrived in front of the museum. Ash saw the statues of Latios and Latias and stood there a few minutes. Pikachu knew what he was thinking as he said "Reminds me of Latios all this does". Lorenzo heard that and looked to him "Yes Ash, Latios is always connected to us, we all miss him but Latias took and is still taking it badly". Ash looked down by hearing that and he thought "Poor Latias".

Ash turned around and they walked into the museum entrance and they travelled to the main area where the DMA was located. Once they walked in Ash stopped as he saw it, it was in the same state as it was when it overloaded and the original Soul dew exploded. He thought back to how Latios was suffering after he was released as he took massive pain from the DMA. He also remembered how he and Latias raced to save him and how they had loads of close calls.

Ash looked down remembering it all and thought "Latios I hope you are resting well in peace". Lorenzo then said to Professor Oak "Here are the fossils of the Pokémon, the complete ones". Oak was intrigued "They seem to be completely made up of the full amount of their bone system. Very interesting". Oak set down his back and took a look at the Kabutops fossil. Ash stood their wondering exactly what it was he was researching on the fossils.

Suddenly Ash heard a voice behind him "Well, well who do we have here". Ash smiled as he recognised the voice and turned to see Bianca with her drawing gear "Bianca it is good to see you again". Bianca smiled "You as well Ash, what brings you back here". Ash quickly answered "I came with Professor Oak as the tour de Altomare is on in 6 days and it gives me a chance to see everyone again".

Bianca smiled as she noticed Pikachu "I see Pikachu is as lively as ever just like you". Pikachu smiled and held a fist up "Pika, Pikachu". Bianca then noticed Snivy who she didn't recognise "Which Pokémon is that Ash". Pikachu and Snivy jumped off of Ash's shoulders and stood in front of Ash "That is my Snivy, one of the Pokémon I got from the Unova region". Bianca then said "Oh right that reminds me I saw your victory of the Unova league on T.V. it's a bit late but congratulations".

Ash nodded "Thanks that victory felt amazing, shows that my Pokémon have grown greatly". Bianca nodded as Ash said "Still wearing that same clothes as well I see". Bianca nodded "Yeah these are my favourite clothes and they still fit so I may as well wear them". Ash nodded as Bianca said "Are you planning to stay until after the Tour de Altomare" Ash nodded in reply to her.

Lorenzo walked over and he said "I see you two are catching up". The pair nodded as Bianca said "Ash just told me he was staying until the end of tour de Altomare". Ash agreed "Yep so you have me to keep for the next 7 days as I will go after the end of it". Lorenzo nodded "I believe Latias will be happy to hear that". Bianca then looked down "Yeah, Ash, Latias is…" Lorenzo stopped her "Don't worry Bianca I already told him about Latias".

Bianca looked to Ash who looked down a little "I feel sorry for her". Bianca nodded in agreement "Yeah, Latias hasn't been the same cheerful Latias we know since what happened with her brother". Lorenzo then said "I know why don't you go see her now Ash, I am sure she will be very happy to see you".

Ash happily nodded "Yeah, I want to see her again as well". Bianca then said "What a coincidence I was about to go, I will show you the way as you probably forgot". Ash nodded "I did". Lorenzo then smiled "I will see you both later". They pair agreed with him as Pikachu and Snivy walked together with them as they 4 left the museum as Oak was examining the fossils.

The group walked away from the museum and towards the first street as Bianca said "So Ash, how has your journey been since you left here". Ash then said "Well you know about the Unova league but I won the battle frontier as well. So I have a few achievements now. But I have a lot of Pokémon now, brought a few with me". Bianca smiled and said to him "You should let them out at the garden". Ash happily replied to her "Sure, I think they could do with some exercise after being in the poke balls for a while since we left Kanto to come here".

They walked on until the came to a canal street and they began walking over a bridge. Ash looked to see everything was looking familiar again. Bianca looked to him and said "So Ash who are you going to use in the Tour de Altomare with you". Ash looked back to her and replied "Oh I brought my Buizel with me this time". Bianca smiled "Ah a Buizel, someone used a Buizel last year, he came second". Ash then smiled and held up a fist "We are going to win this for sure".

Bianca then happily said to him "You sure are feeling confident". Ash smirked and said "Remember who you're talking to there". Bianca rolled her eyes and said "You sure haven't changed a bit". They took a left and Ash and Pikachu saw the water device that give Pokémon a drink or a small drench of a shower. Pikachu happily ran over to it and indicated to Ash "Of course Pikachu".

Ash took the handle ad pushed it where the water came running out. Pikachu drank a little and then placed his head in it and relaxed "Chaaaaaaa". Snivy smiled and said "Nice to see you enjoying yourself". Pikachu replied to her "Of course, I am loving this, so relaxing". They let Pikachu go on for a moment and then they offered it to Snivy who didn't want it as she was calm so they moved on.

The group arrived at the garden where the hidden entrance the secret garden where Latias was. Ash saw the little walk way where a tunnel was where the vines and leaves where covering it and remembered as he said "I remember this; Latias led me to the secret garden this way when we met".

Bianca nodded and said "I remember you mistaken me for Latias as she kept taking my form". Ash remembered and said "Speaking of which is she still using your form". Bianca nodded and said "Yeah when she goes out the secret garden but she doesn't go out to often now". Ash understood as they walked through until the came to the part where it looked like a dark tunnel in the shade "Here we are Ash". Bianca walked through and went through the mysterious energy. Ash smiled and followed with Pikachu and Snivy with him. Eventually they went through and they were inside the Secret garden.

Ash looked around to see it hadn't changed a bit. Nice and relaxing while teeming with life. The group walked down the stairs while Bianca stopped him as she spotted Latias and whispered "Look there she is". Ash looked to see she was sleeping close to her swing. "Shall we surprise her"? Ash smiled "Of course if you want to". Bianca then said "Alright wait here, I will get her". Ash smiled as she walked off towards the sleeping Legendary. Pikachu and Snivy stood next to him waiting.

Bianca walked right next to Latias and squatted down. She saw Latias was fast asleep with her arms folded out of her body and she shock her claw a little "Latias". Latias made a little noise and turned over "Latias wake up". This time Latias slowly woke and slowly opened her eyes and looked to Bianca who smiled "Hi Latias, you okay". Latias nodded to her and Bianca happily said "Good because I have a surprise for you".

Latias snapped right awake and looked interested at Bianca and she floated off the ground. "Alright close your eyes please". Latias nodded and closed her eyes and Bianca to her side and held her hands over her eyes so she wouldn't peak. Bianca then said "Alright follow my lead". Bianca led Latias away from the swing and towards Ash. Ash saw this and smiled and walked forward onto the grass and stopped as Bianca and Latias approached with Latias's eyes covered by Bianca's hands.

They approached and Bianca said "Alright Latias stop". Latias complied and stopped with her eyes still covered. She was getting interested as Bianca usually doesn't do this. She took her hands of Latias's closed eyes and said "Ready Latias". Latias nodded as Ash got excited as he got to see Latias again. Pikachu Smiled and Snivy was amazed they knew legendary Pokémon. "Okay open your eyes now Latias".

Latias complied and slowly opened her eyes and saw Ash who said "Hey Latias". Latias opened her mouth like she gasped and quickly change to a very happy expression "Lat". She quickly charged forward to Ash. She then pushed Ash over on the grass and then begun nuzzling his face when she floated at his side. "Lat, Lat". Ash made a small laugh "I know Latias I am happy to see you as well". Pikachu and Snivy looked amused to see how Latias was so happy to see Ash.

After a minute Latias let Ash up and he stood up "It has been to long hasn't it Latias". Latias happily nodded "Yes, I have missed you Ash". Ash looked confused "Wait how did you talk Latias, your mouth didn't move". Bianca then interrupted "Oh yeah I forgot, Latias powers have become stronger and she can now talk to us with Telepathy like most Legendary Pokémon can". Ash realised this and smiled "Oh yeah, that's true".

Latias then said via telepathy "I am so happy your back Ash. When did you get here"? Ash then said to her "Oh I came here today not long ago". Pikachu then ran up with Snivy next to him "Hi Latias". Latias then noticed him and said "Hi Pikachu it is nice to see you as well, who is this you have with you". Pikachu took Snivy's hand and said "This is Snivy, Snivy this is Latias".

Snivy smiled and said "It is nice to meet you Latias". Latias then said to her "Nice to meet you as well Snivy". Latias noticed they were holding hands and said "Are you two together or something". Pikachu noticed this and said "Yeah". Latias then happily said "You two look so cute together".

Pikachu then developed red on his face and Snivy laughed a little "Thanks for that Latias; he looks cute when he does that". Latias giggle a little at Pikachu's predicament and looked back to Ash and flew around him in excitement and Ash made a little laugh as Latias was so happy to see him "Bianca smiled and thought "Now there is the cheerful Latias I know". Latias then grabbed Ash's hat with her mouth and begun teasingly flying away from him. Pikachu and Snivy ran with them as Ash said "Hey come on Latias".

Ash smiled as she was playing around with his hat as he kept trying to reach it. Pikachu and Snivy stood there and smiled seeing Ash's predicament. Ash jumped for the hat but Latias flew up at an incredible speed where his hand barely misses. Ash smiled to see how fast she was being "I see you have gotten a lot faster since I last saw you". Latias smiled and said "Yeah I have been practising my powers and speed over the last few years a bit o they are stronger".

Ash was surprised "How come Latias". Latias stopped and looked down a little and hovered in front of Ash and looked a little sad. "Because since what happened to my brother I feel that I need to be a little prepared for anything that could happen". Ash nodded and said "I understand you miss him don't you". Latias nodded as he then said "Of course but don't forget Latios will always be with you no matter what happens to him or what form he is in".

Latias thought about it and then flew up to the fountain pool. Ash looked at her and followed her up the stairs and saw her looking into the fountain pool. Ash walked besides her and looked to see she was looking at the soul dew, which contained her brother Latios. Ash looked to her and said "Don't worry even in that form, he is still here with us". Latias looked to him and smiled "Thanks Ash". She gave him a quick nuzzle and looked back to it "One thing confuses me though". Ash looked to her interested "What is it".

Latias looked at the soul dew and said "every now and then the Soul dew glows with Blue energy over it, it makes no sense to me". Ash looked to see she was correct right now the Soul dew was having blue energy glow around it "I don't know". Latias then looked to him and said "I don't worry though as it happened for ages yet nothing happens". Ash then smiled "You're probably right". Latias then takes off "Get your hat back, he, he". Ash smiles and says chasing after her "Give it back Latias".

Latias goes down in front of the pool below the fountain where the Soul dew is and wait for Ash who run laughing "Alright give it back Latias". Latias smiles and says "You have to catch me first". Pikachu and Snivy look amused with Bianca standing happily thinking "Latias looks cheerful again now that Ash is here. She needed it". Pikachu says to Snivy "See Latias is very playful". Snivy agreed with him and said "Yeah she looks it".

Everyone was enjoying themselves but unknown to them the Soul dew in the begun glowing brighter with the Blue energy as if something was happening to it. Blue energy erupted off it a little and then it subsided before it got big. No one had noticed it happen as they were playing.

**There we are reunions made and Latias is being happy again. I made it where she gains telepathy as it would seem appropriate for a legendary Pokémon. Anyway get ready for Chapter 3.**


	3. Dilemma

**Hello again guys now is the time for the real plot of this story to begin, now I know it is early but it is how I planned it as well better early then late so let's go.**

**Chapter 3: Dilemma**

It was the third day of Ash's stay in the city of Altomare. Since he arrived Latias has been spending most of her time with him as she considers him one of her best friends despite not being back too long. She has sustained on her a new glow of happiness which Bianca has noticed as she seems to be reverting back to her cheerful self years ago. Professor Oak has completed his research but decided to stay in Altomare to watch Ash compete in the Tour de Altomare.

In the Secret garden Ash had let his other 3 Pokémon out of their poke balls: Gabite, Buizel and Unfezant. Buizel has been swimming in all the pools of water in the garden to help practice for the Tour de Altomare in 3 days. Gabite and Unfezant have been playing around with Snivy and Pikachu.

Right now Ash was in a pool with Buizel in his swimming shorts with Latias watching from the side. He floated next to Buizel and he said "Alright let's do laps from one side to the other to help us practise for the race in a couple of days". Buizel nodded his head "Bui, Bui". The two kicked their legs off the side and begun swimming towards the other side. Latias sat watching next to her swing and was looking to see that they were both going fast.

Once they reached the other side they turned over and pushed themselves off the side and went back. Latias was admiring how Ash was training with his Pokémon even though it wasn't him who would be doing the swimming. Pikachu and Snivy were sitting on Unfezant as they flew around the garden with Gabite jumping around the trees keeping up with them.

Pikachu sighed and said "This is great, would love to do this every day". Unfezant heard that and said "I'm not a charity Pikachu". Pikachu quickly said "I didn't mean that at al Unfezant". Unfezant smiled "I know I was just kidding". Pikachu saw Gabite doing large jumps over the tree and happily said "Hey Gabite you would give Sceptile a run for his money with your jumps".

Gabite smiled and said "I know I have been practising a lot". Snivy then intervened "It will probably take a lot more to take Sceptile". Pikachu agreed and said "Yeah he has got great speed". Latias having heard the conversation zoomed up to meet them which caught Pikachu by surprise "Wow Latias that was fast".

Latias smiled and said "I know I have gotten a lot faster, I have been practising my flight a lot but I do keep to calm speeds unless I need to which I haven't needed to go really fast". Pikachu then asked her "So have you ever used your moves". Latias was left confused by that "Moves?" Latias thought what he meant and realised "Oh you mean my powers". Pikachu nodded and said "Yeah, we call them moves for Pokémon battles". Latias then said to him "I know moves but I have never really used them as well I haven't needed to".

Snivy then said "That is understandable, are you always in this garden". Latias shook her head and said "Oh no I go out into the city either invisible or in my human disguise as I am a guardian of Altomare". Pikachu then said "Yeah She is a guardian as her brother was". Latias looked down and Pikachu noticed "I'm sorry Latias I didn't mean…" Latias looked back up to him "It is okay I know what you meant, it's okay". Pikachu nodded and the group continued to go around the garden.

While they were all occupied near the entrance trees were two people completely dressed in black with their appearances shrouded? A third figure was Pokémon as well as one figure said "There is our target: Latias". The second figure then replied to the first one "Yes it seems he is here as well as all his Pokémon are out".

The Pokémon then said "He doesn't matter here; our objective is to capture Latias". The first figure agreed and looked to Latias "Even though Annie and Oakley failed to gain complete control of the DMA and capture Latias and Latios years ago. We just need to take Latias so we won't fail". The second figure then said "Yes let's wait a moment though until they appear most vulnerable and continue to stay out of sight until then". The three mysterious figures agreed and hid in the shadows of the bushes.

Ash and Buizel had spent a few minutes doing laps but Ash was getting tired "Wow swimming for a while does tire me out, how are you doing Buizel". Buizel smiled and went "Bui, Buizel". Ash nodded "Well I think that is enough training for now we can continue later let's have a break". Ash and Buizel swam towards the left side where Latias's swing was and Ash's bag and main Sinnoh clothes. Buizel jumped out and shaked himself dry while Ash climbed out. Latias had waited for him and handed him a towel "Thanks Latias".

Latias happily smiled but unknown to Ash she did make a very faint blush which would have been unlikely to have been seen by anyone. She saw Ash dry himself of as if she was admiring him. Unfezant landed next to them and dropped off Pikachu and Snivy while Gabite jumped next to them. Pikachu then said to Buizel "Was training good". Buizel nodded "Yeah Ash swam laps with me".

Once Ash was dressed and placed the towel on the swing for it to dry off completely, Ash begun to walk towards the pool under the fountain. While that was happening the soul dew had once again to begin sparking off a mysterious Blue energy which was not noticeable yet. Latias hovered with Ash and he said "What is it Latias". Latias replied to him "Nothing, what's up with you Ash". Ash smiled and said "Nothing at all, just talking a walk". Latias giggled a little and said "Obviously".

They walked up the stair with all the Pokémon as well and stood above the diagrams of the DMA. Ash looked down at it memories of last time came flooding in with Lorenzo telling him about how the Soul dew powers it DMA. He looked to the Soul dew and noticed a blue light flickering in the fountain. Ash was confused "Huh, the Soul Dew". Ash ran over to the fountain and looked into the pool in the fountain. The Soul Dew was glowing brighter than before and energy was sparking off of it a little "What's wrong with it". Latias looked too and was confused she swam to the other side to check the water flow but it was stable ad flowing normally.

Latias then said "Well the water flow is working properly so I don't know what is going on with it". Ash looked interested at the Soul dew and thought "Why is this happening". Latias approached and was about to touch it with her claw but Ash grabbed it "I don't think that is a good idea, we don't know what could happen". Latias thought about it and agreed and took her claw back.

Suddenly Ash heard a Pokémon fire a move. He looked to see a shadow ball aiming for him "Watch out". Ash jumped back and Latias moved as well. Ash looked in the direction of the shadow ball with his Pokémon standing in front of him and Latias at his side. He saw three figures dressed in black emerge from the shadows with a woobat and a Yamask with them "Who are you and how did you get here".

One figure said "As if we need to explain ourselves to you twerp". Ash heard the word Twerp and thought "Wait I know that word". Ash realised who they were "Team Rocket". One figure then said "for once you figure out who it is, finally some brain cells twerp". The 3 figures threw their black clothes off and revealed to be Jessie, James and Meowth. All of Ash's Pokémon tensed and glared at the group "What do you want".

Jessie then pointed at Latias "Giovanni desires to have Latias and he will get her so step aside twerp". Ash moved an arm in front of Latias and said "No way are you getting her". James then smirked "Very well twerp we will do this the hard way". Jessie took out two more Poke balls and James took one and they threw them out.

Serviper, Yanmega and Carnervine came out but Carnervine being his usual went for James to bite him affectionately and grabbed him "Come on Carnervine it is nice to have you back but seriously not again". Jessie and Meowth sighed ad Jessie said "Woobat air slash and Yanmega sonic-boom go".

The pair fired their attacks at Pikachu and Buizel "Dodge it". They jumped and Ash shouted "Pikachu Electro ball, Snivy use Leaf storm and Gabite use Dragon Pulse". The trio powered up their moves and fired them. "All of you dodge". Yanmega dodged the leaf storm but Woobat and Carnervine were hit by the moves "No Carnervine, Yamask use Shadow ball and Carnervine use bullet seed".

Carnervine launched a volley of bullet seed towards Unfezant "Up in the air Unfezant and Gabite use Brick break to stop the Shadow ball". Unfezant flew up into the air to dodge "Carnervine continue targeting Unfezant". Carnervine continued to shoot Unfezant with his bullet seed and Unfezant kept dodging". Gabite's arm powered with brick break and he clawed into the shadow ball which exploded when the brick break stopped it "Nice work Gabite now Snivy use Vine whip and Buizel use sonic boom". Snivy smacked her vine whip into Sceptile who was knocked over and Yanmega got hit by the Sonic boom. Latias stood behind amazed by how well Ash was managing to slowly beat them back; she admired how much Ash was willing to protect her.

Jessie then said "Oh yeah think your good, Woobat air slash, Serviper poison tail and Yanmega another Sonic boom". James agreed "Yamask shadow ball and Carnervine use Bullet seed". All the Pokémon launched their attacks. Ash looked worried "Everyone quick dodge those attacks". Unfezant, Pikachu and Snivy jumped but Gabite and Buizel were hit.

Pikachu jumped above the shadow ball but it went towards Latias. Ash gasped and pushed Latias out the way "Look out". Ash got hit by the Shadow ball and was sent towards the fountain containing the soul dew. Ash arm fell in with his hand close to the Soul dew. All of Ash's Pokémon gasped and Latias flew over to and placed a claw on his shoulder "Are you alright Ash".

Ash smiled and said "I'm fine, everyone attack". All the Pokémon nodded and begun to power up moves. The Soul dews energy begun spiking as Ash got back up but a finger went into the Soul dew and made contact with it. Suddenly Ash gasped in pain and the Soul dew energy begun enveloping Ash entirely as he cringed in pain. Latias looked worried at Ash as everyone looked at him even team rocket.

Suddenly Ash yelled in agony and then fell down onto the floor unconscious. Latias panicked and used her arms to move him over and lean him up. She shaked him "Ash, ASH wake up". Ash's body continued to glow and the Soul dew glowed along with him". All of the Pokémon wanted to run over but Team rocket were there so Pikachu took charge "Alright let Latias tend to Ash we need to get rid of them first. Snivy follow me in with Leaf blade everyone else distract them".

Pikachu and Snivy fired up Iron tail and Leaf blade. Gabite fired another dragon pulse with Unfezant using Air slash and Buizel firing a water pulse". They all went towards their targets which Woobat and Carnervine were hit again Pikachu and Snivy lunged at Serviper and Yamask and hit their targets. Damaging them badly "We need to get Latias". James agreed "We just need to fight through these first".

Latias saw them and looked to Ash who was still not responding as the Blue energy continued to envelope him as if something was happening to him. "Come on Ash please wake up we need you now". Woobat had fired another air slash which hit Snivy and Serviper hit Gabite with a Poison tail which damaged them both a little. Latias saw that without Ash leading them they were getting damaged but were still holding their own against the attackers. She looked very concerned at Ash and Panicked "Please Ash wake up".

In a sort of dream reality stood a figure of Ash and he opened his eyes slowly and looked around in wonder "Where am I this isn't the secret garden". Ash looked to see there was nothing but darkness in the background all around him "Hello is anyone there". Nothing, Ash felt like he was all on his own.

Suddenly a light begun to emerge from the darkness and float towards Ash tensed as he wondered what it was. But as it got closer Ash saw it was a sphere of Blue energy and relaxed. The sphere stopped in front of Ash as he looked at it "Ash". Ash looked around and then the sphere "Was that you". The Sphere replied "Correct, it has been long Ash". Ash was left confused "Who are you".

The Sphere begun to glow brightly which Ash was watching. The energy of the Sphere then expanded as if it was creating a figure. This was the case as it turned into a form and then the light dimmed down a little. Ash saw it was none other then a Latios "Latios is that you". The Latios nodded as his form still glowed slightly "Yes it has been too long Ash. I saw you arrive in the city when you exited that Jet".

Ash was confused and said "Wait how would you. You became the Soul dew". Latios then turned around and said "Walk with me". Ash complied and begun walking alongside Latios as he said "Since I became the Soul dew any water that is created from me I can hear the thoughts and voices of any Pokémon or human that is near it which is to say the entire city".

Ash was amazed and said "That is pretty cool". Latios nodded and said "Yes as the Soul Dew my role of guardian of Altomare evolved and I still watch over the city Ash". Ash then said having heard that "But where are we Latios". Latios stopped and said "No need to worry Ash when you touched the Soul dew I transferred your Aura into the Soul dew which contains your consciences so I can communicate to you. So we are inside the Soul dew right now". Ash looked around and said "Speaking of which I have a question".

Latios said "What is it Ash". They continued to move in a random direction and he said "Why does the Soul dew have energy sparking off of it". The pair then saw a second light and walked towards it and said "When I became the Soul dew not only did my Spiritual energy go into it my Aura and Physical energy did too which was not supposed to happen. Now that is causing the Soul dew to slowly go out of Balance as it is overloaded by my energy".

Ash looked worried as the light got closer and eventually it was revealed that it was an image of the Soul dew as they stepped next to it "So what's going to happen to it". Latios looked at the Soul dew image and said "Well it has happened for years but only now has the Soul dew begun to go out of balance and if it continues it will die like my father's Soul Dew did". Latios then looked to Ash and said "And we know what will happen to Altomare if that happens".

Ash looked worried and said "There must be something you can do". Latios nodded "Indeed Ash, If I can expel the My physical and Aura energy then the Soul Dew will be balanced in energy again but in order to do that I have to transfer it to someone else as I can't expel it into random air".

Ash looked down and knew if it continued this way the city of Altomare is in danger and he could stop it "I'll do it Latios". Latios turned to him "What". Ash then replied to him "Transfer the energy into me". Latios looked worried "But Ash, We have no idea what could happen to you, I can sense you have the ability to manipulate Aura within you but it is dangerous".

Ash shook his head "If I don't the people of Altomare will suffer badly, we have a chance to stop that from happening and I will do it". Latios looked down and smiled at him "You are a very selfless person Ash; I understand how your Pokémon all come to love you as family". Ash smiled "My Pokémon are family to me". Latios then looked away and thought of something "I have noticed my sister has been upset since m departing and only started being happy once again because you're here".

Ash looked confused "I know, why do you bring that up". Latios then said to him "I don't want my sister to feel like that and be cooped up here anymore when there is a massive world to explore". Ash waited as he Latios thought of something "I have a request Ash; provided you survive this transfusion of my energy will you take Latias with you on your journey".

Ash was shocked to hear that and said "What but why, this is Latias's home". Latios nodded and said "I know Ash but she is cooped up here and shouldn't worry about me, I want her to be happy and have great experiences, will you do that for me Ash". Ash looked down and thought "Latias come with me but she belongs here with her city. But if she wants to then I guess I can agree to that". Ash looked back up to him and said "I will but only if she wants to".

Latios smiled and nodded to him "That is reasonable, thank you Ash. Now if you are still willing to go through the energy transfer then touch the Image of the Soul dew". Ash looked to it and waked up to it, he looked at it for a few moments and raised a hand before Latios interrupted "Remember Ash, We don't know what could happen to you if you do this, are you absolutely sure you want to do this".

Ash looked to him and nodded "Yes I will". Latios nodded and happily aid "You are a very brave and selfless individual Ash you are a true hero to people. Thank you". Ash smiled at him and said "I wouldn't say I'm a hero, I'm just a trainer with a dream". Latios smiled "Not to me, you're much more". Ash then looked back to the Soul dew and his hand moved forward towards it.

**Alright let's stop there and save the best part of this for the next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**


	4. A legendary Change

**Hello again guys you lot ready to see the other side of the Cliff hanger, Here you go.**

**Chapter 4: A Legendary Change**

Ash was looking at the image of the Soul dew in the reality he and Latios were in. He was hesitating for a reason as his hand was close to the image and he looked to Latios "So what's going to happen to you after I do this". Latios then said to him "Nothing except the Soul Dew will stop having energy spark off of it. I then can continue to serve my cause to the city".

Ash nodded and his hesitation vanished "Alright here I go". He slowly moved his hand forward and it touched the image. Suddenly Ash begun to glow as energy came off the image. Latios then said to him "Thank you for doing this Ash; you have done a very good thing while I do hope this won't affect your life forward". Ash could feel the power coming and he said "I had to in order to save Altomare they don't deserve it".

Latios nodded to him "Now return and please take care of my sister, Thank you". Before Ash could answer Latios disappeared and the image blurred until it brightened up as the energy began shooting into him and it made him tense up. The image then exploded and the entire reality disappeared.

Back in the real world Yanmega shoot a sonic boom attack at Buizel which hit him back as Pikachu countered her back with an electro ball which knocked her out the sky and onto the ground. Latias continued to hold Ash until suddenly something strange happened. Ash begun to be lifted into the air due to the mysterious energy which enveloped him. He then moved and hovered over the pool below the fountain. Every noticed and stopped fighting for a moment.

Latias flew up close to him but what happened next shocked everyone, The Soul dew begun to float out just above the pool level and the energy on it went higher. Suddenly a beam of Blue energy shot at Ash and entered his body. Pikachu was shocked and ran over "Ash". He looked to the Soul Dew "What is happening". Ash started to cringe as the energy entered him and Latias worried badly "Ash".

The Soul Dew then stopped firing a beam and ceased it's hovering and returned to its place inside the pool in the fountain. Everyone saw the Energy on Ash intensify a little but suddenly he dropped down into the pool below and floated slowly to the bottom. Latias panicked "ASH". Latias flew into the pool after him.

Pikachu, Snivy and the others wanted to go but they needed to finish off team rocket "Alright Latias can tend to Ash we need to get rid of them Alright everyone launch attacks". Pikachu fired another Electro ball towards woobat which knocked her off the sky as well. Gabite fired a Dragon Pulse which Seviper got hit as well.

Latias saw Ash's glowing body floating down. She quickly took her claws and grabbed his side and begun swimming back up with him in tow. They reached the surface and Latias dragged him out of the pool and onto the side. She shook his but he didn't respond still however the glow of the energy was slowly increasing.

Latias sat next to him in extreme worry as to why this was happening to him after he touched the Soul dew. Pikachu threw a third Electro ball which hit Seviper. Pikachu then looked to Gabite "Finish this Gabite". Gabite nodded and begun charging up Draco meteor. Before he did Air slash, Sonic boom, Electro ball and Leaf storm were fired from the others to stall them "We aren't finished twerp Pokémon". Gabite fired the move into the air and it popped and released 10 balls of Draco meteor and all aimed for Team rocket.

They all panicked as they impacted and exploded. Jessie and James saw all the Pokémon were taken down by Draco meteor and recalled them to their poke balls. The three then attached back packs onto them and Meowth said "Alright you win this time twerps but we will be back sometime". James said after him "Count on it". The three then fired up and flew off from the garden.

The Pokémon then smiled and Snivy then gave Pikachu a kiss on the cheek "You are a natural leader Pikachu, very good work" Pikachu nervously laughed and said "I guess some of Ash rubbed off on me". Pikachu then thought about Ash and said "Wait we don't have time we need to check on Ash and Latias". The five then turned and begun running behind them and looked over the edge to see Latias at Ash's side with him still glowing.

They all ran down the stair and made their way to Ash's side and said "How is he". Latias then replied worried "Still won't wake up and the energy on him is getting brighter". Right on cue the energy on him brightened enough where his body vanished into the light as it got very bright and energy begun sparking off a little. Everyone backed up a little as suddenly Ash's shape in the light looked like it was morphing, changing.

One thing is on everyone's mind "what is happening to him". The changing body of Ash suddenly had two long wings form with two small to medium sized arms over the top of his chest form and his neck grew very long with his ears pointing out longer. His legs changed to what looked like some kind of small fins on the end of him. Once his image stopped changing and came to an end the light begun to dim down slowly. Everyone wondered what Ash changed to but Latias narrowed her eyes as the shape looked familiar. The energy enveloping Ash then exploded into a little sparkle and Ash was revealed to everyone.

Upon seeing what had happened to Ash everyone was shocked beyond belief that they could have been fooled if they were dreaming. The Ash they saw before them had been changed into the form of a Pokémon and not just any Pokémon. The form of a Latios. But unlike normal Latios where they had a natural blue colour, Ash's Latios form had a darker shade of Blue and he was slightly smaller than a normal Latios which was caused by his Human size.

Pikachu finally was able to speak and said "What is this". Snivy then answered him "Your guess is as good as mine, but it appears he had changed into a Pokémon". Latias then answered her "Not just any Pokémon but a Latios". They heard Ash slightly moan and he slowly begun his eyes. He then looked up and he said "My head…I feel funny". Ash then saw all his Pokémon looking at him shocked beyond belief and he said "What wrong why are you looking at me funny".

Pikachu then said "Erm…Are you Okay Ash". Ash replied to him "I feel funny but I am fine". Everyone then held wide eyes and Ash quickly said "Wait a minute did I just understand you". Pikachu nodded and Snivy said "Apparently you can Ash". Ash was now convinced as he understood Snivy "But how is this possible". Ash then held an arm out but quickly stopped and looked at it and instead of a hand he had a claw "A claw".

Pikachu then said "Maybe you should have a look at your reflection Ash". Ash then agreed and begun crawling over to the pond he couldn't feel his legs and send his new claws to move forward. Once he looked into the pool he saw the face of a Latios "Is that me, A Latios". Latias came next to him and nodded "Yes it is Ash, You are now a Latios". Ash looked into to pool again and was left in disbelief "But how could I…"

He remembered how Latios said to him "We have no idea what could happen to you if you do this". This was what happened when he absorbed the energy. He looked at his claws and then turned his face to see his back with two wings sticking out "This feels strange". Ash tried to get a feel for it but wasn't successful. Latias while worrying about Ash had to admire his Latios form. It did make him look very cute as well with his unique colour to her.

Ash now getting a grip that he was Latios then said "Wait can't I fly". Everyone nodded as Latias said "Well you can but you need to figure it out". Ash nodded and focused and used his claws to push him into the air but he immediately fell back down and looked around "Well that didn't work. Latias then said "It doesn't work like that Ash; you need to feel your energy flowing through you which will bring you up into the air and allow you to use your powers". Ash then plainly said "If I have any powers".

Latias rolled her eyes and said "Here let me help you, can we have a little space". Ash nodded "Yeah I know this is a shock but try to focus, Buizel do some more training for Tour de Altomare". Buizel then said "Well you need to be human to do that". Ash realised that and said "That's right can I ever change back". Latias nodded "Latias and Latios have the power to change into a human form but I will assume yours is forever tied to you so you can only be that form but that is the same, using you power and feeling it will allow you to do that".

Ash nodded and he said to her "Alright let's do this" .Latias then sat herself down on the ground next to Ash while the rest of the Pokémon agreed to give them a little space so they can train but still were watching. Ash then waited for Latias as she looked to him and said "Alright ready". Ash nodded and they looked forward "Okay close your eyes Ash". Ash complied and closed his eyes.

"Now try to feel your energy, imagine it in your mind and it will come to you". Ash complied with that and begun thinking heavily. He thought of himself floating up into the air. He suddenly did feel a mysterious power inside him which spread all over his body. "Now imagine it lifting you up into the air". Latias lifted up into the air and hovered looking at Ash. Ash continued to concentrate and begun imagining the scene.

Suddenly he felt he was being lifted off the ground but went back on it "Imagine…You can fly". Ash tried again and he begun floating while concentrating, he slowly hovered up a little bit but enough for a Pokémon to go under him. Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked around him and moving his arms about. He looked under him to see he was indeed hovering up in the air.

Latias begun smiling with every watching with great interest as Ash said "Wow, is this really happening". Latias smiled "Yes Ash, you are flying". Ash then made a comment "I have got to admit this is pretty cool". Latias then said "Alright lets practise on moving while flying". Unfezant then came over and said "I could join in on that too". Latias nodded and Unfezant hovered with them. "Alright Ash now imagine the energy is pushing you towards wherever you go, as if it drives you".

Ash focused and saw he moved forward. Ash made a little laugh "Wow this is amazing". Ash then increased the speed and begun moving quicker than he started. Latias smiled amazed by how quick Ash was learning and flew alongside him. Ash was making a few twists and turns with his body. Latias smiled "Wow you are learning very fast Ash". Ash then made a turnaround where he did lose his altitude a little but kept going "Just need to work on keeping it good".

Ash then began flying a lot faster where he was going as fast as Latias is when they are playing a little. They flew around a few trees and Ash made a laugh "Wow this is Awesome, I can fly". Latias smiled with Unfezant saying "Welcome to the flyers Ash". Pikachu and Snivy were sitting together watching them as he said "I can't believe this is happening, Ash is a Pokémon like us. Hard to imagine this is".

Ash then flew down towards the pair he attempted to stop himself and hover next to them but instead he lost control and crashed in front of them which Latias made a little giggle. Ash used his arms to sit up a little and he said while putting a claw over the bottom of the back of his neck "I guess learning to fly is not as simple as I thought". Latias then said to him "True but you did very good for your first attempt".

Ash looked to Latias and smiled "Thanks Latias". Pikachu then said "I'm still trying to get a grip that you're now a Pokémon and you can understand us". Ash nodded in agreement "Yeah but it guess it happened when I accidently touched the Soul Dew as if it needed to expel energy or something and I changed me into this". He said that but decided to not tell the truth for Latias's sake.

Pikachu nodded and said "I guess that is the likely reason but this is going to take some getting used to". Ash smiled and said "Yeah but we have all the time in the world so I'll be used to this body in no time". Latias then made a little giggle and said "I don't think it will be that simple Ash remember this is a Latios form you're on about".

Latias then thought "If Ash is a Latios then I should be able to share abilities with him if we Sync". Latias flew in front of him and Ash said "What is it Latias". Latias then said "If we sync together then we can do abilities like Sight Sharing". Ash then thought and replied "Yeah like when you and Latios did but how do we do that". Latias then smiled "Just like how I did it before, I will send my energy into your mind and if you're un-paired to another Latias as you aren't then your mind will accept it and our minds will form a pair but if you looked away that would stop the mind bonding.

Ash understood and said "I see so can you do this with any Latios". Latias nodded and said "Yeah but only with one at a time like when I was paired with my brother but when…he…went I was no longer paired". Latias tensed up when she remembered Latios again "it's okay". Latias then said "So if we sync then we will be paired until one of us either passes away or we end our connection". Thinking about it Latias did form a faint blush over it we she kept saying that.

Ash nodded and said "Alright let's do it". Latias's eyes begun to glow blue and Ash suddenly felt a mysterious force inside his head. The force pushed his eyes to glow in response. Ash felt the energy of him and Latias combine together. They eyes glowed out together and Latias smiled "We are now paired Ash so we can use special abilities". Ash then thought about it and said "Alright feels a little strange but okay". Latias then said "By pairing up we are also able to sense where each other is. So like if you were trapped in a cave I would sense it and know where you are".

Ash was impressed and said "Alright that is actually pretty cool". Latias then fired up the blue eyes again and Ash reacted to them "Okay let's try our sight share". Ash then went over and stood next to his Pokémon who all gathered around. Suddenly they all got enveloped by the blue energy and the image around them changed and they could see themselves since Latias looked at them.

Pikachu then said "This is cool, I remember this". All the Pokémon looked around and Snivy said "What is this Pikachu". Pikachu then answered her "Sight sharing right now we are seeing what Latias is seeing". Suddenly the connection ended and everything returned to normal. Once her eyes stopped glowing Latias happily made a flip and said excitedly "Alright it worked". Latias was happy she once again had a partner to use sight share and other abilities even though it was Ash which she felt that was an extra point for her. Ash then looked at him again and said "Now how do I change back to my Human form". Latias then said "Well since we are beings of Psychic Ash we can easily do it by imagining it, watch me". Latias then had blue energy engulf her and she then took on the appearance of Bianca.

Ash then said "Well it looks easy when you do it". Latias made a slight smirk and said excitedly as she changed back into her Latias form "Of course now just think and focus and imagine you are turning into your human form". Ash looked in front of him and then down and hovered down a little close to the floor "okay here goes nothing". Ash closed his eyes and begun focusing himself. Suddenly a light begun to appear over Ash. Latias was intrigued that he was a fast learner.

The Blue light completely enveloped Ash and his shape was changing again. When the light ended everyone saw Ash had actually changed back into his human form. But his clothes had changed colour. Ash opened his eyes and looked to everyone and then himself "I did it". Pikachu then said "Yeah we have our Ash back". Ash then said "Well I can still understand you Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and said "And that is great".

Ash looked at his clothes. Hid top shirt had darkened in colour and the strip across turned to a blue colour and his trousers had darkened blue as well and the red on his shoes had darkened as well but aside from that his clothes were normal "Why are my clothes different". Snivy then said "It is probably because of your new form". Ash shaked his head and said "Can we just confirm this is not a dream". Pikachu nodded and said "Shall I shock you". Ash nodded as he tensed.

Pikachu then unleashed a thunderbolt and Ash made a scream in pain but not as usual. Once he stopped Ash sighed "Man that hurt but wait… it didn't hurt as much as it usually does". Pikachu then said "Must be because you're half Pokemon now". Ash nodded and said "Alright let's try my Latios form again". Ash closed his eyes and focused and brightened in the light and transformed back into his new Latios form.

Ash opened his eyes and made a comment "This isn't as hard as I thought it would be". Latias flew next to him and said "Yeah it is easy, but learning your powers isn't as simple". Ash then said "As in moves, oh wow I forgot about that part". Gabite then said "Well at least Ash will now be able to fight himself". Ash narrowed his eyes at Gabite "Thanks a lot Gabite". Gabite made a little laugh and Ash said "Before we do anything I want to keep this a secret".

Latias then looked curious "Why is that Ash". Ash then replied to her question "Well if people find out then don't you think they will freak out". Everyone thought of it and nodded "Good point Ash, alright we will keep it a secret but at least tell everyone at home Ash". Pikachu had said and Ash then replies to him to "Don't worry I will show all my Pokemon at home when we go back". Latias upon hearing that got worried "So basically I paired our minds for nothing as he will be leaving soon". Latias got worried and thought "I don't want to be left alone here again".

Suddenly they heard a voice "Ash, Latias where are you I heard about people attacking here". They all recognised it as Bianca's voice and Ash said "Is she serious didn't team rocket attack and leave like a while ago". Latias then smirked "That's Bianca for you". They heard a second voice "Ash, Latias where are you". Ash then sighed "And Lorenzo, but I am still in my Latios form". They all panicked and Ash attempted to hide but it was too late. As Bianca spotted him "There they…Wait is that a Latios". Ash cringed as it was too late to hide.

Lorenzo spotted him as well and said "Why that is Bianca". The pair approached and noticed Latias and Ash's Pokémon "Where is Ash and where did this Latios come from". Latias looked to Ash and back to them trying to think. "And this Latios is different coloured a darker blue and slightly smaller than normal Latios".

Ash turned around and stood next to Latias "Should we just admit to them Ash". Ash looked down and said "I guess we shouldn't we lie to them". Bianca and Lorenzo wondered what they were saying as they were speaking in Poke-language as all they could here was Lat from both of them. They nodded and faced the humans and Latias said to them in telepathy "Please do not get freaked out by this".

The two humans stood there confused but nodded and she nodded to Ash "Alright Show them". Ash nodded and faced them as they waited. Ash closed his eyes and begun transforming. The humans waited and finally saw the identity as Ash revealed his human form back to them and they both gasped and Lorenzo said "Ash". Bianca was in complete shock. She couldn't think and fell back down on the floor as she was too shocked.

Ash was left shocked and said "Surely I'm not scary to look at am I". Lorenzo went to Bianca's side "No just the shock". Even with Bianca falling backwards Latias and all of Ash's Pokemon couldn't help laughing at the comment Ash made. Ash looked to them and said "What is so funny". Pikachu wiped a tear from his eye and said "You do come out with some funny comments sometimes Ash".

Latias finished her laughing and said "Alright we better get Bianca back up and then explain everything to them". Ash nodded as he walked over to Lorenzo and Bianca who then said "You have a big explanation for us Ash". Ash sighed and they all sat in a circle.

**Well there you go gone from one cliff-hanger to another. I am evil aren't I? Anyway you were all probably expecting that weren't you from the start of this story. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	5. Latias's Decision

**Let get going, more exciting Ash being a Latios now let's get to it. **

**Chapter 5: Latias's decision**

The group in the secret garden were all sat in a circle with Ash having Pikachu and Latias at his sides with Bianca and Lorenzo on the other side of the circle with Ash's Pokemon making up the rest of it. Ash was speaking "So After I touched the image in the reality, the energy then surrounded me and Latios thanked me and said to be sure to take care of Latias". Bianca said with interest "Exactly what did he mean like that".

Ash hid the truth of Latios's request to Ash for now as he doesn't want to worry anyone "Your guess is as good as mine to be honest". Latias however wasn't as calm and knew exactly what her brother meant by it "He wants me to go with Ash, I can tell that's what he meant". But right now she was interested to know that the Soul Dew was slowly dying over too much energy stored inside.

Ash then continued "So then everything went black and then I wake up as this". Ash then closed his eyes and changed his form into Latios". Bianca and Lorenzo were still going over this, how Ash is now suddenly Half Pokemon as well as half human now instead of full human. A Pure Hybrid of a Human and Pokemon. "One thing I will say is amazing about this is that I can now understand Pokemon". Pikachu made a comment "About time you started using your head". Ash narrowed his eyes and said "Very funny Pikachu".

Snivy elbowed Pikachu and he said "What". Snivy smiled and said "Now My Pikachu is very good mannered and Sensible not the joke cracker". Pikachu placed an arm on his back and said "Alright Sorry". Ash then faced Bianca and Lorenzo "Latias has been helping me try to understand this form like flying and changing form but that's really it right now". Bianca then looked at Latias who was eyeing Ash in his Latios form and thought "Hmmm, it appears Ash may have an admirer, I can just tell by that look in her face".

Ash looked to Latias which quickly made her stutter a little by remained calm "So Latias said she would help me get used to this body". Lorenzo then smiled "Well I think that is very nice of you Latias". Latias smiled and nodded to Lorenzo "Of course, I'm happy to help him". Lorenzo the looked back to Ash "I am sure this comes as a huge life changing moment Ash but what I believe is important now is how you look forward with this". Ash looked down and said "I am still the same Ash you know, just that I have the form of a Pokémon now, but that won't stop me, in fact I will use it to help me move forward towards my goal of A Pokemon Master".

All of his Pokémon smiled deeply at him and Latias was admiring him again as Lorenzo said "Good to see your spark for adventure and goals hasn't gone, I need to return to Professor Oak and don't worry Ash I won't tell him about this unless you want to tell him". Ash looked down and said "Oh yeah I forgot about everyone else and Mom what will she think if she finds out". Lorenzo took his leave from the secret garden and Ash begun his hovering "I think I need my flying Practise". Unfezant quickly flew up "I'll join you on that". Pikachu and Snivy quickly jumped on Unfezant "Us too". Gabite stood up and said "Don't leave me on the ground my jumping will keep me close by". Buizel then said "The water will bring me along". Before Latias could say anything Bianca grabbed her claw "Latias can I speak to you in private for a moment". Latias was confused but nodded "Okay". Latias flew over to where Bianca led them and she turned to Latias.

Bianca then said to her "So what do you think of all this the Latias". Latias tilted her head in a confused manner and said via telepathy "What do you mean Bianca". Bianca then replied to her "I mean like Ash and what happened". Latias then replied happily "I think it is amazing, him being a Latios, it is fun helping him learn to fly and change form, I have paired a minds together so we can do sight sharing and the other abilities". Bianca sighed and said "Figures you would do that".

Latias looked confused "Why is that". Bianca then looked at her and said "So what are you going to do about it I mean he is going to leave when he finishes the Tour de Altomare which is in two days". Latias looked down and then looked to Ash flying with all his Pokemon with him, Unfezant let Pikachu jump on Ash's back and Ash looked like he was really enjoying himself.

Latias looked down and said "I enjoy having his company, I feel happy again with him being around me but when he goes I will just be sad again and lonely". Bianca understood "Maybe Latias, it wouldn't be a bad idea to go with him". Latias looked at her in surprise "What". Bianca nodded "You said it yourself" you feel happy when you are with him and he puts a smile on your face". Latias looked back to him and smiled "He does, I feel happy around him".

Bianca nodded and put a hand on her neck "You should go with him Latias; I bet there will be lots for you to explore and enjoy". Bianca then slyly said "And you would get to spend all lot of your time with Ash as well". Latias narrowed her eyes and looked to her "What is that supposed to mean". Bianca made a big smiled and said "Oh nothing". Latias looked back and formed a blush with her cheeks going a little red. This confirmed Bianca's suspicions as she thought "So it is true, she does like him". Bianca wouldn't go any further though and got back on subject.

"So what do you say, I think you should go with him in my opinion, I am sure it would help you grow as a Pokemon as well". Latias looked up to Ash who was having an enjoyable time with all his Pokémon. Latias looked down and thought "Go with Ash but I have lived here all my life and don't know anything outside the city. But Ash would solve that with me and…" She looked at his Latios form and smiled "His Latios form is kind of cute". She felt a little red from thinking that but stopped and nodded to Bianca "Yes, I want to go with him. You don't mind".

Bianca smiled and said "Of course I would miss you, you're like a sister to me but I want you to be happy as well". Latias smiled and gave Bianca a nuzzle "Thanks, I have decided I want to join Ash". Bianca smiled and stood up at Latias's side. Latias floated over as Ash flew back down and hovered above the ground and folded his claws out his body for seeing how flying like that is. The Pokemon were all still flying around together or jumping in Gabite's case and swimming for Buizel.

Ash floated there watching them and being happy he can understand Pokemon now and spend time on their level now as well. Latias and Bianca approached him and he turned to them "Hey what were you two talking about". Bianca then said "We will tell you now". Latias then spoke to in her place "Ash I have been thinking about a lot of things lately, you know how I have felt sad over Latios's death and I feel happy now that you're here. But…"

Latias paused a second and then continued "When you go, I would just feel sad again and that is why I have decided. I would like to come with you". Ash was lost in a confused manner "Wait you mean be one of my Pokemon, join me on my journey". Latias smiled and nodded her head "Yes If you would have me of course". Ash smiled and said "Of course I would be happy to have you on the team and to make things better I have a free slot on my Pokemon team right now".

Ash then moved on to the next thing "But one thing first". Latias and Bianca looked at him interested as Ash changed into his human form and took an empty poke ball "I will need to catch you in a poke ball so you can officially be one of my Pokemon and then no one can try to catch you". Latias smiled and nodded at him "Of course Ash, I don't mind". Everyone noticed Ash had a poke ball in his hand and they all came over with Pikachu saying "Ash what are you doing".

Ash smiled as he looked to his main Partner and back to Latias "Do you want to tell them or shall I". Latias then happily said "I am joining the team guys". Everyone was shocked and Snivy said "A legendary Pokemon is joining us". Pikachu happily smiled "That's awesome, it will be great to have a legendary watching our back especially you Latias". Ash stopped them there "Look guys, just because Latias is a legendary Pokemon doesn't mean we should treat her differently. She will be one of the team and that's what's important".

Latias then turned to Bianca "Here goes". Bianca nodded as Latias faced Ash "Alright I am ready, let's do it". Ash took that as his cue and begun his usual catching style. He flipped his cap backwards and threw the Poke ball "Go Poke ball". Latias closed her eyes and smiled and the poke ball hit her and went in the air. It opened up and Latias turned into red energy and went into the Poke ball.

The poke ball then shut and fell to the ground and begun having the button glow red and the Poke ball struggled around. Everyone watched as the Poke ball went on and on through the phase. After a few moments the Poke ball finally stopped moving and had a sparkle occur from the button which signals the successful capture. Ash picked up the Poke ball and smiled and did his victory pose "Alright, I caught Latias". All of Ash's Pokemon jumped in joy all saying "Alright".

Bianca was confused and said "Erm…what was all that about Ash". Ash then stuttered and smiled "Sorry, it is something I do every time I catch a new Pokemon". Pikachu smiled and said "That is our Ash". Ash smiled at the comment and threw the poke ball "come out Latias". The poke ball opened and the energy pooled out and formed Latias, she looked around and said "I don't feel any different".

Pikachu smiled "You don't it is just a new change that you belong to a trainer now". Ash smiled and said "Pikachu you never go in your poke ball so how do you know". Pikachu made a small glare and said "That is beside the point". Ash smiled "If you say so Pikachu". Ash looked to Latias and held his hand out "Welcome to the team Latias". Latias smiled and happily said "Thanks Ash, I really am excited for what happens ahead for us".

Ash then looked curiously at Latias and said "So Latias if you're going to participate in battles like everyone else what moves do you know". Latias thought and said "I know them but I don't know what they are called but if we do Memory share I am sure you will know". Ash was confused "Memory share?" Latias nodded "Yeah memory share is another ability we can do were we are able to share our memories with each other. I have used my powers in the past on rare occasions so maybe you can tell what they are".

Ash nodded and enveloped himself in energy and changed into his Latios form "Alright then let's do it Latias". Latias's eyes begun glowing blue and flew in front of Ash And directed at him. Ash's eyes glowed blue as well and Ash suddenly started seeing pictures and moving images. He saw times of Latias flying above the city with her brother. Flying through the canals. It was an interesting movement for Ash to see.

Suddenly he saw pictures of Latias using her moves one was a beam attack he saw which Ash identified. Another he saw was Latias having a light envelope her and it seemed to heal her. And another was Latias bringing her claws close together building up a sphere of energy and firing it. Ash's mouth opened and he saw all the moves Latias has been known to move as Memory share ended. Both of the eyes returned to normal and Ash once he collected himself said "Most of your moves I know but one I didn't know".

Latias looked at Ash interested as he said "Alright if I am correct your moves are: Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Steel wing, Ice Beam, recover and another one which I didn't recognise". Everyone was shocked and Unfezant said "She knows 6 moves that is incredible and powerful ones to". Gabite then said "Don't forget this is a legendary Pokemon here".

Bianca said "What did the sixth one look like". Ash thought back into the memory and answered her "It is where Latias builds up and sphere of energy in her claws and launch's it. It attacks in two ways depending on how she use it either explodes of causes a mist to be created covering an area". Bianca knew what he meant and answered him "That is her signature move Mist ball". Ash looked amazed "How do you know that". Bianca smiled and said "Don't forget I spent most of my life with her, I have researched her species as well as Latios. A Latios's signature move is Luster Purge". Ash looked at his claws and said "I could use Luster Purge". Bianca said "If you learn to use it".

Ash nodded and said "Alright Latias let's see what your moves are like then". Latias nodded until Ash thought "But how can we see them without doing damage to the garden". They all thought but Bianca interrupted "You know this is a chance to use the training field nearby". Ash and everyone looked to Bianca curiously "To answer that, outside the garden is a hidden entrance to a training field used by trainers but we have a hidden entrance here so it saves us a trip. Let's go".

Bianca then said "Oh yeah, Ash be sure to change form so you no one knows as it is a pubic one". Ash nodded and enveloped himself in energy and changed into his human form and everyone followed Bianca towards a wall. Bianca stepped to it and pushed her hand on a tile of the wall and it pushed forward. Suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a passage way. Everyone stood surprised except Latias who knew it "Alright follow me". Bianca then stepped into the passage way and disappeared into the mysterious energy that surrounds all the entrances and exits to keep it unknown to outsiders.

Everyone else followed through and went into the energy and found themselves moved to another location. They all found themselves to a small tunnel with nothing behind them but a wall and they saw Bianca at the end and followed her out which proved simple as it wasn't looking as mysterious now. Once they exited they followed her and the found a Pokemon battle field in a clearing with the museum in view in the distance on the other side of the canal of water.

Ash looked around and said "Never knew this was here". Bianca smiled and said to him "There are a lot of things you don't know about Altomare". Ash smiled and said "Well let's see these moves Latias". Ash stood over the square he would stand in and Latias floated in front of him in the arena and Ash said "Alright Latias let's see Dragon Breath first". Latias floated there not knowing what to do "Ash I have no idea truly". Ash then thought "How can we do this then".

Latias got an idea "I know if we do Memory share you could show me… I think". Ash sighed and said "It is worth a shot". Latias hovered in front of Ash and they glowed their eyes together and Latias moved back into position while Ash focused. All the images of Latias using her moves came into his thought and he found the one doing Dragon Breath "This one Latias". Latias looked into the image in their memory share and understood "Oh, that one okay, I got this". Latias opened her mouth and slowly concentrated her energy on it and suddenly dragon energy begun to form into her mouth. Ash stood their amazed by this and Latias shot the dragon breath beam into the middle of the field which exploded on contact making an average explosion.

Latias was taken aback by how powerful that beam was "Wow do I really have that power, How I never used them". Ash then said to her "A Pokémon's power develops as they grow, I would assume that is why". Latias smiled "Wow". Bianca hen saw to the side of the field lots of targets for Latias and grabbed some which were relatively light for anyone to move. She moved four onto the field and placed them at a similar distance from each other.

"Alright target these Latias". Ash then looked to the next image in the memory share which showed up a dragon claw and showed it to Latias in the memory share "Now this one: Dragon claw". Latias understood and concentrated. Suddenly she saw her right claw become enveloped in dragon energy. She then smiled and charged at one target and smashed her Dragon Claw into the target reducing it to pieces. Latias looked back to see the target in pieces and she smiled "This isn't as bad as I thought. I thought it was going to be tough to learn these moves".

Latias excitedly flew over to Ash and hovered directly in front of him "Yeah you are doing awesome Latias, I can tell you are strong and I look forward to being able to train with you on our journeys". Latias happily gave Ash a nuzzle on the face which Ash made a little laugh as Latias pulled away "Shall we continue Latias". Latias nodded and faced the arena with Memory share firing up once again.

**Well I didn't want to bore people with the training routine dragging on so I am stopping this chapter here. Just a couple more in Altomare and then we return to the outside world. Oh and I know Latias's move set is' normal but so what I think Legendaries' deserve more than 4 moves.**


	6. The Race

**Hello again guys now let's get through this one as well. This is going to be a slight shorter chapter just for the purpose of the Tour de Altomare.**

**Chapter 6: The Race**

Today was the day of the Tour de Altomare to be underway. At least twenty people including Ash and his Buizel were going to be participating this time in the race. The floating platforms that the Pokemon would stand on was on the sides of the canal's with the equipment needed like the straps for the Pokemon to be attached.

Ash stood changed into his swimming shorts, a T-shirt and his hat. Ash was able to change the clothes he wore with his new found psychic energy thanks to his Latios form and could even absorb his Poke ball into Psychic energy and form them forward in his Latios form if he wants to.

Buizel stood next to him with Pikachu and Snivy standing next to Professor Oak on the top of the bridge in front of the starting line. Lorenzo and Bianca were standing behind Ash with Latias invisible next to Ash "good luck Ash I am sure you will win with Buizel". Buizel smiled and said to Ash "Let's do this Ash".

Ash smiled at Buizel "You bet Buizel, no doubt we will win this". Latias then said to him via mind link "I will fly close by Ash so I can watch at the front row view". Ash replied via Mind link as well to her "Okay sure just be careful not to bump or crash into anyone.

Latias giggled and said "I'm going to be flying above you silly". Ash scratched the back of his neck "Right, silly me". Suddenly the announcer spoke on the microphone "Attention would all racers prepare themselves and step on the platforms and move into the position as the race will begin momentarily".

Ash took that as his cue and looked to Bianca and Lorenzo "See you all in a moment. Let's go Buizel". Lorenzo then said "Best of luck Ash". Ash nodded as he and Buizel walked over to their Platform and Ash pushed it into the water on the right side up. Ash took the harness and suited up Buizel in it.

"Alright Buizel you good Buizel it feel on properly". Buizel nodded and said "Yeah it feels good". Ash smiled "Alright jump in the water". A guy next to him was confused as Ash acted like he understood what Buizel said although that was the case. Buizel jumped into the water and let Ash stand on his platform and the handle connecting him and Buizel. "Alright let's get to position". Buizel then begun swimming and pulled ash and they moved towards the line and positioned themselves for ready as everyone else competing were readying themselves.

On the Bridge, Bianca and Lorenzo joined Professor Oak, Pikachu and Snivy who the two Pokémon sat together on the bridge beam holding a hand together. They all excitedly watched as Pikachu said "Think they will win, Snivy". Snivy nodded her head and said to them "I am positive they will, Buizel is a tough and fast swimmer".

Buizel set himself in the appropriate position and was ready to go. All the other competitors were all now lining up alongside Ash and he got psyched "Alright I just know we are going to win this". Latias was very amused by Ash's spirit and spoke via Mind link right next to him "You are so confident about this Ash". Ash nodded as the replied to her "Yes, I always love competitions and tournaments. Means one thing to me, I will meet loads of different Pokemon and people".

Latias then thought "Oh he is just too cute when he thinks like that". Latias stuttered when she realised she said that but Ash didn't notice so she calmed and said "Well Ash, Be sure to win for us all". Ash nodded and replied "You bet Latias". All the racers were lined up in places and Ash said "Ready to win this Buizel". Buizel nodded and held a fist out of the water "I'm ready". Ash nodded and waited as the Announcer finally spoke up "Welcome to another year of Tour de Altomare folks, the competitors are itching to get going as you can all plainly see. A lot are returning competitors from the years before, are you all ready for the main event today".

The Announcer continued "As soon as you hear the Xatu that is the racers cue to begin another Tour de Altomare". The crowds begun cheering with Pikachu shouting "Show it to them Ash". The first Natu on a stand sounded off. Buizel tensed up a little as Ash smiled. The Second Natu sounded off and Buizel begun slowly spinning up his tail to ready him. The third Natu sounded off and all the racers readied. The Xatu then sounded off and Ash said "Alright let's do this Buizel".

Buizel fired up his tail and shot forward pulling Ash along as the race began with all the racers going too. Everyone begun cheering for them as Pikachu and Snivy both held their arms up cheering him on "Go on Ash". One by one the racers all passed under the bridge they were on and everyone begun looking at the screens now as the racers rounded the first turn and disappeared off into the city.

At the moment Ash was tying against someone using a Quagsire. Buizel every now and then put an extra charge of energy into his tail which helped him propel forward every time they round a corner so they don't lose speed which was doing the trick for them as it was pulling him ahead of the other racer. Latias was flying close by and was following their moves under the cover of her cloak and saw the racer turning the other side of Ash and said via mind link "You're doing really wonderful Ash but a racer is pulling up on your left". Ash looked to see him catching and looked to see another turn coming.

Ash smiled and said "Buizel make a short turn then a hard right on this turn". Buizel aimed left a little which confused the racer "What is he doing". Buizel then charged right zooming them round the right turn propelling them forward. The racer was shocked "Oh no, Corphish we gotta catch up". The begun their mission of making up the distance now created between him and Ash.

Ash was smiling and happily said shouted to Buizel "Nice work Buizel". Buizel smiled but didn't calm as the race was still underway for them. Latias smiled and flew behind them close above observing them round another corner. Only 4 turns remained until the finish line.

Ash made a look behind him to see two other racers were approaching and shouted "Buizel two racers are coming we need to be careful not to hit them if they reach us. Okay same trick as before on this next corner". One racer caught up to Ash and was now on his right and smiled at the thought of pushing into the lead. The announcer then shouted up "At least three racers are at least fighting for the lead with Ash Ketchum slimly holding the lead but looks like he is about to lose it".

Buizel made a short right and the racer looked at him. Buizel shot left very quickly and zoomed along pulling Ash with him. The two racers were shocked and rounded the turn slower than Ash did "Wow Ash Ketchum just pulled a twist on the other two zooming away with a quick executed turn giving him a big lead in the race. "Nice work Buizel let's keep it up".

Buizel smiled and swam on with a big push as they rounded the next corner and were quickly approaching the end. At the bridge in front of the finish line all the crowds were excited to find out who the winner would be. Professor Oak standing next to Lorenzo said "This sure is exciting, reminds me of when we raced each other in this once didn't we". Lorenzo nodded and said "Yeah the good old days, but here we are watching the latest young ones participating in this". Pikachu looked at Professor Oak interested and thought "He raced in this when he was younger".

Snivy then said "What is it Pikachu". Pikachu smiled at her and said "Oh it's nothing, just thinking about something". Snivy nodded and she saw Ash round the final corner with two racers closing the gap slowly "Ahhh here they come". Pikachu noticed and they were cheering once again. The Announcer said "And the Leaders have rounded the final corner and are coming up on the finish line who is going to win".

Ash and Buizel storm forward towards the finish line with the other two tailing behind him. Ash looks behind to see one of them were catching fast and said "Alright Buizel it's the last leg now, put everything you got into it". Buizel spinned his tail as quickly as he possibly could and pushed himself towards the finish line. The one with the Quagsire came up alongside him and said "You did well but this is my win".

The finish line was about to be hit by them. "Go for it Buizel". Buizel shot out of the water forward which pulled Ash greatly with him as they flew over the finish line and they stopped themselves after and everyone looked to the screens "Aright that is it, it was close to call but Buizel just made the gap the difference which means Ash wins the race". Ash smiled and jumped into the water and grabbed Buizel "We did it Buizel, you are awesome". Buizel smiled happily "Yeah we won the best water type here today". Ash laughed with him "You definitely came out the best today". The racer with the Quagsire glared at Ash and thought "That kid thinks he is so good, I wanted that winners badge".

After that Ash got back on the platform with Buizel toeing it back to the side and they stood on the winner's platform with Buizel besides him with a judge stepping next to him and saying "Congratulations Ash for you victory, I present you with the Guardian badge of Altomare". Ash accepted it thanking him and looked at it with the symbols of Latios and Latias embedded on to it and he thought "So that is why it's called that".

A few moments later, Ash was back in his normal clothes and walked over to everyone waiting for him with Pikachu and Snivy coming over to him "Nicely done Ash". Snivy then said "Well done, another badge for the collection". Ash nodded "Definitely". Professor Oak then said to him "Well done Ash, a good achievement there" Ash smiled "Thank you professor". Latias floated next to him invisible and said in mind link "Congratulations Ash you did great". Ash smiled and replied to her "Thanks Latias".

They group all begun walking off with Lorenzo saying to Ash "You must be exhausted after that match am I right Ash". Ash nodded "Definitely now I could do with something to eat and Buizel too he deserves it". Buizel smiles and Bianca then says "You're going tomorrow though aren't you". Ash looked down and said "I am afraid so, my journey isn't over yet I still have a lot to do in order to become a Pokemon Master".

Professor Oak agreed and said "I need to get back right away; I have been away from the lab long enough I need to return immediately". Lorenzo then said "Yes the authorities said they will take you back later today in the jet". Ash said "As for me, I am going to take the long way home with my Pokemon". Oak then chuckled "That is the Ash I know". Latias who was following them looked down and thought "Tomorrow is the day I leave with Ash to go on a journey". She was curious of what would happen in this journey but for now she was happy the day was over.

**Well there we go, Ash's time in Altomare is coming to its end now.**


	7. Goodbye Altomare

**Alright everyone the moment you all have been waiting for. The Start of Latias's journey with Ash. One thing the number of reviews is dropping so this is starting to worry me a little as Reviews let me know what people think and if People stop reviewing that worries me. Here you go**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Altomare**

It was the afternoon after the Tour de Altomare had concluded and the Day Ash was going to leave Altomare and return to Pallet town. Professor Oak left to return to his research and would await Ash at his lab. In Bianca's room at Lorenzo's house Bianca sat with Latias who was looking out the window out towards the ocean.

Latias was wondering all things "What kinds of experiences will I have on this journey". Bianca saw Latias was deep in thought and said "Are you having second thoughts Latias". Latias quickly looked to Bianca and said "Oh no, I am just curious about what will happen". Bianca nodded and smiled "I see, I think going with Ash will be a very good experience for you and you will get to meet lots of people and Pokemon".

Latias happily said to her "I know I am really excited, and I am sure Ash will help me strengthen my powers as well in training". Bianca slyly smiled "Is that all Latias". Latias stuttered a little and formed a little red "I don't know what you mean". Bianca laughed a little and said "Of course Latias".

Bianca then got serious and said "But one thing don't you think you should adopt a human form of your own instead of mine now". Latias thought about it and said "I guess since I am going with him". Latias then built up energy around her and transformed into Bianca. "Well what do you think about this Bianca". Latias in Bianca's form leaned up a little and energy went over her clothes and they began changing and her hair starting changing shape as well. All her hair dropped down over her and her clothes changed into a light red t-shirt with a red strip on the collar. And her skirt got longer to half the size of trousers just above the knees. Her socks change to short matching her shoes.

Once Latias stopped Bianca saw that although all the changes were made, Latias still had her face but smiled and said "Good enough Latias I suppose". Latias smiled and said "Do you think Ash will like it". Bianca smiled and said "Knowing it is you of course he will". Latias felt a little red on her but hid it from Bianca "When are we going". Bianca then remembered what Ash said and replied to her "4:30 the ferry is said to leave today for the Kanto region". Latias then remembered "I wonder if I will come back". Bianca quickly said "Of course you will return sometime".

Latias said "No matter how long I will make sure we come back to visit sometime". Bianca then said to her in reply "Were best friends remember, I won't ever forget you". Latias and Bianca shared a hug together and Latias smiled "Neither will I". Bianca released from the hug and saw the time "It is 4:10. We better get going if we don't want to miss the ferry". They both went to the door and walked out.

At the Pokemon centre close to the docks, Ash had spent the night there and was currently packing the rest of his stuff into his bag. Pikachu was standing on the bed watching him and Snivy sat at the window looking outside while she was waiting. "Ash I don't see why you need to pack, you're a Latios". Ash smiled and said "I need my trainer gear and the food I have left for all of you. I found something out though".

Ash places the bag on his back and transforms into his Latios form "See my bag disappears". Pikachu was left confused "But how is this relevant". Ash then sighs and transforms back into his human and the bag is on his back "Latias told me that the bag transforms into Psychic energy when I'm in Latios form. Same for my Poke balls but this is great".

Ash showed Unfezant's Poke ball and placed it back and then switched into his Latios form once again and aimed a claw up "Watch this". Ash then focuses his energy in front of his claw and in the energy formed a poke ball. Pikachu was amazed "That's Unfezant's Poke ball". Ash nods and says "Even in Latios form my Poke balls I can form from the Psychic energy so I can still call them out". The Poke ball then disappeared back into Psychic energy and Pikachu smiled "That is pretty cool". Ash smiled "I know, it will be very useful".

Ash then enveloped himself in energy and once again changed back into his human form and Snivy said "You're getting used to being a Latios now ain't you". Ash smiled and said to her "A little but I haven't been able to use powers yet though". Snivy smiled and said "Seems like you will need to train then". Ash smiled as while that was true he had more interests like training his Pokemon.

Ash finished packing his bag and zipped it up and placed it on his back "Alright come on you two we need to get to the dock and meet up with the others". Pikachu jumped off the bed and joined Ash at the door as he opened it and Snivy came walking over "Come on my Snivy". Pikachu held his hand out and Snivy accepted it and they walked out together "Thank you my Pikachu". Pikachu smiled and Ash made a sigh as he realised now he could understand Poke-talk he would have to listen to them two admiring each other all the time or loving each other.

They walked downstairs and walked over to Nurse Joy and Ash had the key in hand "Here is the key Nurse Joy, thank you for letting us stay". Nurse Joy happily accepted the key off him and said "Thank you for staying Ash, I hope you enjoyed your stay". Ash nodded "It was great, see you Nurse Joy". Joy waved as Ash turned for the door with Pikachu and Snivy jumping on his shoulders.

Ash went through the automatic door and looked up into the sky above the building layer "We really have come a long way from the start haven't we Pikachu. From when we first set off from Pallet town together". Pikachu nodded and happily said "Yeah we have had a long road to walk". Ash then said "And now we have lots of friends in the regions, achievements and lots of Pokemon like you Snivy". Snivy smiled "I'm happy to have joined in it all". Pikachu then said "Like I am happy you're with us". Ash then said "And now we have Latias in the team, I wonder what is next for us after we get home". Ash then took a right and begun walking down the canal towards the dock. Ash then thought over again how he was actually having Latias join him on his team. This reminded him of Tobias and his Latios how eventually he might be able to match those two with Latias after training and thought "Even with Latias how can we win against him".

But the shock of him gaining a form of Latios hadn't completely worn off yet, only Bianca and Lorenzo know about it aside from his current Pokemon but how is everyone else going to take it if they find out especially his mom. But for now Ash was getting the hang of flying as Latios and transforming but he hasn't been able to gain the ability to use his moves yet but that didn't stop him from trying.

After a few minutes of walking down the streets Ash came out the layer of the buildings and the main port of Altomare was in sight with a ferry to Kanto in place docked and passengers were still boarding it. Lorenzo was standing close to the boarding way and was waiting for everyone else. Ash walked over and Lorenzo noticed "Ahhh Ash, so are you all packed and ready to go".

Ash stood next to him and nodded "Yep I am ready to go, where Latias and Bianca". Lorenzo looked down next to the building and said "Ohhh they were at the house but I am sure they are on the way now". Ash nodded and turned around to face the ferry and Lorenzo said "You got your ticket". Ash nodded and took out two tickets "I got a second for Latias to board in her human form and that let me book a room with a couple of beds and a bathroom. Apparently we arrive in Kanto tomorrow morning if everything goes to plan".

Lorenzo smiled and said to him "Well that was nice of you Ash. I am sure Latias will be pleased with that, I am also pleased she has decided to go with you as well. The truth is". Ash looked to him and Lorenzo continued "Latias wasn't really the same before you came and she is happy now. I also believed she didn't get any experience or grow properly by just living in the garden so I hoped she would go on an adventure to fix that and along you came".

Ash smiled as Lorenzo placed a hand on his shoulder "I really appreciate you doing this for Latias and me". Ash smiled and said "Oh I am happy to have Latias join me on my journeys, she is my friend". Lorenzo then said "And remember Ash, you may have new powers in you know what… But always be sure to use it wisely, and never abuse your power". Ash shook his head and said "I know Lorenzo; I Promise I will use it wisely".

Lorenzo smiled "I am pleased to hear that". They suddenly heard Bianca's voice "Hey guys". They looked to see Bianca and another girl approaching them. Once they stopped Ash said "Who I this Bianca". Bianca made a grin and said "It is Latias". Ash looked curiously at Latias as she said to him "What do you think Ash". Ash looked to see her clothes and hair had been changed to her own kind of persona and Ash was amazed a little "You look great Latias". Latias did develop a little red hearing that and said "Really, thank you Ash". Latias then went and stood next to Ash and Lorenzo said "So Ash, I guess this is goodbye again for a while".

Ash nodded and said "Yeah, it so for now". Lorenzo held his hand out and they shaked hands "Do take care of yourselves and each other". Ash and Latias nodded "Of course we will". Pikachu and Snivy nodded and smiled as well "Pika", "Snivy". Bianca then pulled Latias in to a hug "Be careful Latias, and if anything bad happens or you miss us, you can visit at any time". Latias returned the hug and said "I know but knowing it is Ash, I am sure everything will be good".

They parted from the hug and Bianca turned to Ash and they shaked hands "Make sure to look after Latias for me and be sure she is happy". Ash nodded and smiled "Of course, don't worry I am looking forward to seeing what we do from here". Bianca nodded and said "Good". Ash, Latias, Pikachu and Snivy turned to the ferry and walked over to the man at the desk next to the walkway onto the ship and he said "Hello say, may I have your tickets".

Ash nodded and took out his two tickets which had his name on them and handed them "Here you go". The man smiled and said "Thank you for sailing with us young man and here is your room key for this cruise". Ash accepted the key and said "Wait why are the keys here". The man says "Oh we bring them here after the cruise so people can get the key after handing their tickets".

Ash smiled and looked at the key which had room 25 on it "Alright thank you sir". The man nodded and said "You're welcome and welcome aboard". Ash and Latias turned to Lorenzo and Bianca and waved "Alright bye now you two". Bianca waved saying "Goodbye you two, stay safe". Lorenzo waved as well to them "Be sure to enjoy yourselves". The 4 then walked up the walkway and stepped foot on the ship and stood next to the beam and looked down to see Bianca and Lorenzo still waving and the 4 all waved back as Pikachu and Snivy stood on the beam of the ships side.

Ash looked to see the last of the passengers were now boarding and the man accepting tickets ticked boxes on a piece a paper which obviously had all passengers names on and walked onto to the ship as well and disconnected the links that had the walkway attached to the ship.

The dockworker then disconnected the walkway and retracted it. Latias decided to change form and stood next to Ash and changed into her Pokemon form which no one else which weren't many noticed and hovered next to Ash and held her claws on the side beam. Ash then said "Latias what are you doing". Latias then said to him "I don't care if people see me I want Lorenzo and Bianca to see me like this before we are gone". Ash smiled and nodded as he understood as they heard the ships horn sound up. The ships engines then came online and it signalled the ship was leaving in moments.

Ash then said to Latias "So are you looking forward to this Latias". Latias then happily said to him "You bet I am Ash". The Ship horn went again and the ship begun to move. The group saw Lorenzo and Bianca giving their final wave goodbye and they all waved back with Bianca shouting "Be careful Latias and have a great time". Lorenzo then shouted as well "Take care of yourselves. Goodbye".

Latias still waved but she started to feel a little sad as they moved away from the port. They saw Bianca and Lorenzo begin to become harder and harder to see and Latias gave one last wave until she couldn't see the dock anymore since the ship was turning right a little. She looked down a little. Ash looked to see Latias had developed a tear in her eye and he rubbed it off her "Are you okay Latias".

Latias looked to him and nodded "Yeah I am fine, just you know the goodbye, I am okay". Latias gave Ash a little nuzzle for wiping the tear and Ash smiled. Latias then quickly changed back into her human form before a man begun approaching them after exiting a door close to them "Hello young man and young girl". Ash turned and said "Hello sir". The man then said "I am the ship's captain and I am seeing how our guests are settling in, have you seen your room yet".

Ash shook his head and said "No we haven't. We are room 25 on the key given to us". The captain smiled and said "Ahhh, follow me and I will show you to your room". The group smiled and begun following the captain as they entered the door and walked down a set of stair as he said "This will take us to the second floor which the 10 – 29 rooms are located as well as the main dining room and theatre. On the top deck you will have pleasant views, swimming pool and a Pokemon training battle field". Ash smiled and said "That is awesome".

They arrived on the second floor and they began walking down the main corridor. The man then stopped and pointed to a door on his right here is room 25". Ash then happily says "Thank you Captain". The Captain nods and says "Your welcome and enjoy your cruise with us to Kanto". The man then walks off to attend to other guests. Ash then takes out the key and inserts it into the door and it opens. They walk in to find a double bed and two singles with it.

Ash looks confused and says "Why have got a double bed". Ash smiles "Probably so all the Pokemon can have room as well to sleep". Pikachu and Snivy run in and jump on a single bed "We claim this on for ourselves". Latias walked in and Ash closed the door behind them and placed his bag on a table. Ash then runs and lands on one side of the double bed and sighs "Ahhh, you can have that one Pikachu, Snivy. I am happy with this one". Ash then looked to Latias who changed form into her Pokemon one and said "Where will you sleep". Latias looked at the single bed and the other side of the double bed Ash was on and did form a slight blush "I don't mind to be honest". Ash smiles and sits up to find that a big window with a windowsill and stands up and stand in front of it and looks outside. Ash smiles at the scenery of the calm water and the clear blue sky. Latias floats right next to him and says "It is a beautiful view isn't it".

Ash smiled "Yes we will see many view like this on our Journeys'". Ash then looked to her and said "So Latias are you feeling any regrets". Latias shook her head and happily said "No I am really excited for all the adventures I will have with you". Ash smiled and said "That is the spirit". Ash looked at his bag and saw Pikachu and Snivy sitting on their chosen bed and was lying back against the pillow just to take in the comfort.

Ash then looked to Latias who said to him "So how are you getting used to your Latios form". Ash smiled and enveloped himself in energy and changed into his Latios form and hovered over the double bed. The room was big enough so he didn't have to worry about space. "I am actually getting used to it alright now; I am really enjoying the flying part of it". Latias smiled and said "I thought it would be harder to get used to it".

Ash shook his head "Not really that much, I did get turned into a Pikachu once. I am sure Pikachu remembers". Pikachu stood up and said "Yeah that was fun while it lasted". Latias looked confused "You got turned…into a Pikachu". Ash then said "Yeah a Pokemon magician made a temporary spell which changed me into a Pikachu for a couple of hours, not too long". Latias nodded and went "Alright if you say so".

Later during the evening Ash was sitting on his side of the double bed in his Latios form and looking into his bag with Latias sitting next to him as Ash was talking to her. Pikachu and Snivy were sat together at the window watching the night sky together. Unfezant was on the floor looking at some Pictures that were left in the room.

Buizel and Gabite sat on one single bed talking to each other on topic after topic. Ash took his Pokedex out of his bag and showed it to Latias "This is a Pokedex if I aim it towards a Pokemon it will show me a picture of it and tell me information about it or if I look it up myself. It also serves as form of ID and a journey archive if I want it to be". Latias then said "So what would it say about me". Ash then smiled and said "Well let's find out".

Ash aimed the Pokedex at Latias and it flipped up "Latias, the Legendary Eon Pokemon. No data available". Ash and Latias sat their disappointed, Ash then lost his grip on his Pokedex and it fell on the bed "Oh I guess I still need to get used to holding things in these claws as well".

Latias took the pokedex in her claws and handed it to Ash who accepted it "Thanks Latias". Latias smiled and Ash placed it back in "Why did it say no data available on me". Ash thought about it and answered her "Probably because you're a legendary Pokémon and humans haven't seen a lot of your species, which is my guess". Latias made a smile and said "I actually like it better that way". Ash and Latias heard a noise and looked to their left to see Pikachu and Snivy sharing a kiss together. Latias made a smile and said "Awww, they look so cute together". Ash smiled and looked back to his bag.

Latias saw how Pikachu and Snivy were in the position and took on an image of her and Ash like that in her head for a split second which made her blush over the thought of it. Latias shaked it off quickly as Ash looked back and said "Okay so this is a badge case where I would place badges I won in here and once I have 8 I can take part in the Pokemon league. These are my Unova league badges".

Ash flipped it open and showed the 8 badges he won. Latias looked impressed by all their patterns and shapes "They look interesting" Ash nodded and placed them back in his bag and placed it on a table and looked to all his Pokemon who were preoccupied with their own things and smiled.

Later just when night had fallen and it was time to go to bed. Pikachu and Snivy were asleep together on a single bed pillow and were cuddled up together. Unfezant was asleep on the end of their bed. Gabite was asleep on his side on a single bed. Buizel slept at the end of that one. Latias was sleeping on the opposite side of the double bed Ash was one and Ash was looking out the window in his Latios form still. Ash is staying in his form as much as possible to get used to being in it.

Latias was secretly awake and eyeing Ash to see what he was doing. Ash looked out to see the full moon which was shining on him and making him sparkle a little. Latias was being dazed by it and thought it made him look handsome or something. Ash looked out the window and thought "Still a long way to go for me. I feel like I am still at the start of my journey to be a Pokemon master, but there is no rush".

Ash then turned and floated over to his side of the double bed and transformed into his human form to sleep. Ash sat on it and looked to see Latias sleeping and facing away from him. He smiled and gave Latias a stroke on her side of her neck before he lied down on his back with just a t-shirt and 3 quarter trousers on and closed his eyes to fall asleep himself.

Latias had smiled from the stroke and leaned up a little and looked at Ash who was falling asleep. She smiled and returned the nuzzle to Ash who felt it and made a slight smile but didn't open his eyes. Latias then lied back down on her side and closed her eyes thinking "I look forward to seeing what is in store for me now with Ash and his team". Latias thought that before beginning to fall asleep ending her first day of the start of her journey.

**Alright let's stop it there now. I hope you all enjoyed it as I have a treat for next chapter. As I mentioned above I am getting worried about the reviews so any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	8. First time

**Hello again guys. Thank you very much for those reviews. My worries have now stopped but of course that doesn't mean stop reviewing as I will start worrying again. But seriously thank you and now here is your treat. One thing I know its late but I have bought black 2 so I'm going to enjoy that and I know X and Y will be out soon but I don't intend to get though games though so its okay.**

**Chapter 8: First time**

It was 9 am in the morning. Yesterday Ash and Latias had left the city of Altomare behind them and begun their trip to Pallet town where Ash's friends and all his Pokemon are awaiting his return for him. Ash had taken all his Pokemon with him to the top deck and they were in the pool on the top deck. Luckily for them no one else was bothering as surprisingly there weren't too many people on this cruise to Kanto and people were still getting up and having breakfast but Ash and his Pokémon got up early for that reason.

They had quickly arrived at the pool and Ash placed a towel on one of the sunbeds. All his Pokemon were out of their Poke balls and were next to him "Alright everyone's pools all ours: Everyone in". On cue Ash made a dive in with Latias, Gabite, Buizel and Snivy went all in with him. Pikachu was about to go in but spotted something out of the corner of his eye and went to grab it. Unfezant spotted something as well and went to grab it as well.

Ash came up and took a breath and looked to see Buizel swimming away from Gabite who was acting like a shark with his back fin as if they are playing shark. Snivy surfaced and looked to see Pikachu hadn't got in yet. Ash saw Latias was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she surfaced right in front of him "Boo". The Action caught Ash by surprise "Ahhh". Ash and Latias shared a laugh and he said "Nice one Latias".

Pikachu shouted out and everyone looked to see he was holding a small rubber ring which was big enough for him and Ash sighed "Really Pikachu". Pikachu nodded "Yeah these things are great". Pikachu threw it on the water and jumped on it and laid back "Ahhh, this is what I call the life". Snivy then swam over and leaned on it "Don't get to comfy because we will only have this until we reach Vermilion".

Pikachu smiled and said "Awww, I just want to relax for a bit". They then heard Unfezant say "Yeah I concur with Pikachu". They looked to see she had brought Lilo over and placed it on the water. She then got on and sat down as her body weight compared to humans wasn't as much so she didn't tilt the lilo. She relaxed and went "So comfy. We should do this more often".

Ash then smiled saying "Not too much because it will spoil us but maybe every now and then". Latias smiled and said "But I'm must say though this is really enjoyable". Latias then dived down and begun swimming with her arms folded into her body around the bottom of the pool. Pikachu looked and said "She is like a submarine". Ash nodded "I could join in on that". As no one was around it was safe for Ash to change.

He built up the energy and transformed into his Latios form and folded in his arms and dived down under water. Everyone took notice and saw as Ash took up side with Latias and they both begun swimming around in circles and Latias looking to show off a little turned upside down and swam below Ash and then made a complete swim up in front of Ash and swam in front of him. They talked to each other "What was that for Latias". Latias then replied to him "Just to show how good of a swimmer I am as well".

Ash smiled and said "It is good, Latias". They both looked above to see Buizel swim down to their level "Hi you two". Ash smiled "Hey, welcome to the bottom". Buizel then said "The bottom is for the expert swimmers". Latias agreed and said "We are all experts here". Buizel made a snicker "Maybe not Pikachu though". Ash shook his head "No Pikachu is very good, but he needs a breather as he isn't a water type".

Buizel then said "But you ain't water type's either". Latias then said "We just can, I don't know how really". Ash then thought as he swam again "Alright this is pretty amazing being able to swim down here and not need to go up for air and be able to talk Pokemon". Buizel and Latias swam back up to the surface and popped their heads up. Pikachu then said to them "Was it great down there". Latias smiled and said "Quite". Suddenly the horn went off and the captain spoke on the Microphone "Attention all passengers we will be arriving in Vermilion port shortly. Please have your belongings ready for when we dock, thank you again for sailing with us and we hope you enjoyed your time".

Buizel moaned "But we only just got in". Snivy sighed "Well, the good times never last, better get Ash up". Right on cue Ash changed back to his human form and floated up to the surface "I heard it Snivy". Snivy was shocked "How you were down there". Ash then went "Just about able to understand it". Snivy dropped it and turned to Pikachu "Come on time to get out".

Pikachu sighed "Just another minute on this thing". Snivy smiled tossed Pikachu off the ring with her vine whip and Pikachu ended up in the water. Pikachu made a playful glare and swam under her and grabbed her when he surfaced "You did that on purpose". As everyone else was getting out Snivy made a playful moaning saying "Maybe". Pikachu then pulled Snivy into a kiss together.

Ash was out and drying himself off with the towel. He had brought his bag up with him so t saved him having to go back to the room to get it. Latias took notice to Pikachu and Snivy again and smiled "They are so cute". Latias experienced that image from last night she had in her head again and blushed thinking off it. Buizel saw the pair in the water and said "Hey Romeo, Juliet can you save it for later when we aren't in a rush please".

Pikachu and Snivy quickly separated and formed blushes of their own. They then quickly swam to the side and lifted themselves out. As Ash finished with drying himself off all of his Pokémon begun shaking themselves to dry themselves off. Ash then looked to see there was still no one around and quickly enveloped his body in energy which changed his clothes to his normal Sinnoh transformed clothes thanks to his Latios form. Ash then grabbed his bag and took out 3 poke balls "Alright you three return". Buizel, Unfezant and Gabite were returned to their poke balls.

Ash put the Poke balls on his belt and put his bag on "Alright let's get going". Latias then changed herself into her human form and followed Ash with Pikachu and Snivy following them as well. As they walked to the stairs to take them to the side where they will get off the horn went again "We are now docking within the Vermilion port. Please make sure you have all our belongings before exiting the ship and thank you for sailing with us once more".

Ash quickly ran down the stairs and arrived at the side to see they indeed had pulled up on the docked and the walkway was slowly moving into position. The engines came to a complete stop and Ash and the others stood close as the walkway moved into place and two men locked it into place and strapped it. They then opened the ram and one man turned to the passengers who were waiting "Alright you may now depart. Please hand your key to me and thank you for sailing with us".

One by one passenger said their thank you's and made their way off the boat. Eventually he followed and handed his key to the man and said "Thank you young man and we hope you have had an enjoyable time on this cruise". Ash nodded as Latias, Pikachu and Snivy joined him "We sure did, thanks a lot". The man nodded and let Ash through and the group made their way off the ship and Ash smiled to see Kanto again even though he only spent a week away "Time sure does fly here". Latias then stood next to him and said via mind link "So where do we go now".

Ash looked and said "We head out of the city and make our way to cover and then I guess we could fly the rest of the way back home, as I really want to see what my other form is like". Latias smiled and said "Yay, let's get going then". Ash nodded and he group begun wasting no time and walked away from the dock. A few moments later the exited the city as the docks is close to a city exit.

Once they stepped out they saw a forest down the path and Ash said "Great I can change form there without being spotted. Latias smiled but ahead she saw a person looking the opposite way to them "Look Ash, who is that". Ash looked to see the person which was revealed to be a girl a similar age to him "I don't know, go invisible Latias, as she looks familiar a little".

Latias agreed and went invisible while changing into her Pokemon form at the same time. As Ash walked closer the girl was getting more recognisable with her yellow hat and hair style. She was revealed to be on an xtrareciever "Yeah, I know I look forward to seeing what Kanto has to offer for Dragon type trainers. This Dragon Buster is ready for them". Ash immediately realised who it was upon hearing that "Georgia". The girl turned to the voice and it was indeed Georgia: Iris's rival "Well if it isn't Ash, what are you doing here". Ash walked up and said "I live in the Kanto region, what are you doing so far from Unova".

Georgia went on the xtrareciever "I'll call you back I have something to do". She hung up on the phone and said "I got tired of beating Unova dragons so here I am in Kanto wanting to beat more. Speaking of which is Iris here, since you're here. I am hoping for a rematch with her Dragonite". Ash shook his head "Not with me but in pallet town waiting for me to return".

Georgia then said "Well I better get moving to find her then". Georgia prepared to turn around but Ash said "Hey why not battle me". Georgia stopped and said "But you don't have any Dragon types". Ash smiled "How would you like to know that is wrong". Georgia got interested "Really you have Dragon-types". Ash then said "Yeah I have…" But before he could finish Latias interrupted "You have two Ash". Ash then asked worried via mind link "Are you sure Latias, this is Georgia, she is experienced with Pokémon that are strong against Dragon type Pokémon".

Latias wasn't afraid and said "We want to train and I have never had a battle before so this is my chance to get some real experience". Ash sighed and said "Alright Latias, you can go second". Ash then looked to Georgia and said "Right now I have two dragon type Pokemon". Georgia smiled and said "Alright let's make this a 2 vs. 2 then shall we".

Ash nodded as they took the appropriate space and Georgia took out a poke ball "its battle time Bisharp". Bisharp come out of the thrown poke ball and stood with her arm blades in combat position". Ash then took out a poke ball and threw it "Gabite I choose you". The poke ball opened and deployed Gabite from it "Gab". Georgia smiled "So a Gabite, A Sinnoh Dragon".

Ash then said "You go first Georgia". Georgia smiled and said "Alright Bisharp use Iron head". Bisharp's head scythe changed and glowed grey and then lunged at Gabite "Gabite jump and use dragon pulse". Gabite jumped above Bisharp who passed and then fired a dragon pulse which smashed into Bisharp.

Bisharp sustained a little damage and Georgia said "Finally a challenge in Kanto. Bisharp use Metal sound". Bisharp fired waves of Metal sound and Gabite moved his arms I front to cover his face as it hit him "No Gabite, hang in there". Georgia smiled as Gabite's defence got lowered thanks to the metal sound "Use metal claw". Bisharp charged forward with her arm blades charged up "Gabite use Brick break".

Gabite's arms glowed and he charge forward as well and the both smashed their arms against each other and they attempted to claw each other but they were both blocking each other's attacks. Latias who was watching under the cover of her cloak was intrigued "So this is a Pokemon battle. It is supervised at least". The pair pushed their arms and tried to push each other back "Bisharp Iron head".

Bisharp powered her head blade and smashed it into Gabite's face and he got thrown back. Ash gasped on how Georgia pulled it off. Gabite stood back up as Georgia said "Metal claw again". Bisharp charge towards Gabite again "Use flame thrower Gabite". Georgia was shocked when she heard that. Gabite fired a flamethrower which shot right into the charging Bisharp who yelled in pain as it did massive Damage.

After the flamethrower Bisharp fell to a knee in pain and Georgia "Come Bisharp you can still fight". Bisharp opened her eyes are stood back up "Gabite is well trained if it can use Flamethrower". Ash nodded "Yeah I found out he learnt it after he evolved when I saw him again". Ash then shouted "Gabite use Rock smash". Gabite jumped into the air and shot down towards Bisharp "Bisharp jump and use metal claw". Bisharp waited and jumped right above Gabite and then swiped him with metal claw which made Gabite fall down close to Georgia "Bisharp another Iron head". Bisharp charged down at Gabite again.

"Jump over and use Brick break". Gabite did Bisharp's tactic and jumped over the last second and smacked her down to the ground and landed next to Ash. Bisharp had trouble getting up "Alright finish this with Draco Meteor". Gabite fired the orb into the air which exploded orbs of Draco meteor which went directly to rain over the entire battle field they were improvising "Dodge it Bisharp".

Bisharp zoomed past the first two shots but 3 then impacted into her and caused smoke. Georgia gasped and looked on to see Bisharp was down "No way". Ash smiled "Alright Gabite, you did it". Gabite smiled and held his arms in the air for a moment "Yeah, that's Dragon strength".

Latias smiled and was amazed by Gabite's strength. She then saw battling wasn't as bad as she thought. Georgia recalled Bisharp to her poke ball and took out a second one "This ain't over yet Ash". Ash looked to see her throw the Poke ball "Because here is my Beartic". Beartic appeared from his Poke ball and made a roar to signal his entry. Latias was surprised at how big he was. Ash looked to see Gabite breathing heavily "Gabite's worn out, I don't think he might be able to take Beartic but we will try".

"Gabite Use Brick break". Gabite charged forward towards Beartic "Rock smash". Beartic powered up his arms and used one to block Gabite's attack and the other to smash into him. Gabite got thrown back by the attack. Ash gasped and Georgia smiled "Beartic's power and defence has improved greatly since the last time you saw us". Ash narrowed his eyes a little "Alright ranged attacks then, use Dragon Pulse". Gabite jumped up and fired Dragon pulse "Block it". Beartic moved his arms in the way and the dragon pulse exploded into him.

Ash smiled but it was revealed Beartic took little damage from the attack and stood strong "Use Ice beam". Beartic fired the beam and Ash panicked as it impacted Gabite's leg and froze it to the ground with Gabite stuck "Quick break it off Gabite". Gabite began smacking the ice with his claws bit by bit".

Georgia smiled "Alright Beartic end this with hidden power". Beartic charged form sphere's of hidden power and fired them. Ash quickly shouted "Quick get out with Rock smash". Gabite smashed the ice with Rock smash and stood up but it was too late as all the spheres impacted into Gabite and thrown him back. "Gabite no".

Gabite was shown to be down and Ash looked down as Georgia smiled "Gabite was good but not good enough". Beartic made a little snicker at the comment and Ash recalled Gabite to his Poke ball and smiled "You did great Gabite now get a good rest". Ash spoke in mind link to Latias "Are you still sure you are ready for this Latias, you haven't had a lot of experience".

Latias happily said "I'm sure I trained myself slowly over the years and the few days we spent training in Altomare help so I am ready". Ash accepted this and said "Okay, you're ready. It is time then". Ash looked to Georgia "Don't get too comfortable Georgia". Georgia looked to him "Here is my next Pokemon". Latias floated in front of Ash and blew a tiny bit of mist energy from mist ball from her mouth and powered off her cloak.

She revealed herself out the mist energy to Georgia and floated "Latia". Georgia was shocked as she said "You have a Latias". Ash nodded "Yes this is my newest Pokemon Latias". Georgia got excited "Alright I am going to get to beat a legendary Dragon type this is so cool".

Georgia then focused and said "Alright Beartic use Ice beam". Beartic fired at Latias "Dodge it". Latias flew up into the air "Use Dragon breath". Latias fired a beam at Beartic which impacted into him and Beartic made a groan from the explosion. Ash was surprised it did a lot of damage. Georgia then shouted "Hidden power". Beartic fired 4 spheres at Latias "Dodge it Latias". Latias flew around the spheres at great speed "How is she so fast".

Ash the smiled "If I am right Latias like Latios is one of the fastest Dragon type's in existence". Georgia glared and said "Hidden Power again". Beartic shot more spheres. Latias shot left to dodge three but Beartic had one in reserve and it fired into Latias. Latias fell down but quickly regained her posture and hovered above the ground "Nice one now use Steel wing". Latias right wing powered up and in the blink of an eye zoomed right at Beartic and smashed her claw into him and repeated on a second strike with the steel wing.

Beartic fell onto his knee and felt the pain "Come on Beartic use Icicles crash". Beartic formed Icicles around him and launched them at Latias "Dodge those Latias and use Dragon claw". Latias flew above below them and lunged for Beartic but Beartic had more icicles above Latias and crashed them down on her and she fell on the ground. Georgia smiled and Ash gasped "Latias are you okay".

Latias ignored the pain and floated back up and howled "Latias". Georgia was shocked "What". Ash smiled "Use Dragon claw". Latias charged both her claws up and striked Beartic in the chest twice and then upper cutted his head and he fell onto his back "Nice Latias now finish this up with Mist ball". Latias brought her claws close together and energy begun charging in between them and started forming a sphere "Come on Beartic stand up". Beartic placed his hand on the ground and slowly pushed himself up. Latias having a mist ball ready fired it at Beartic.

Beartic looked above him in shock as the Mist ball smashed into him and exploded. Latias hovered in the centre of the battlefield the smoke cleared and Beartic was down and out. Georgia gasped as Ash smiled "Yay we did it". Latias floated over and happily begun nuzzling Ash "Yay I did it Ash, I won". Ash held his hands on the back of her head and happily said "yeah you did Latias well done". Pikachu then said "Wow Latias for your first Battle you did amazing". Snivy nodded "Yes nicely done".

Georgia began sulking in an annoyed tone "Beartic return". Georgia approached as Ash was stroking Latias's head and they looked to her "Look the only reason you won was because of Latias, if it was anything else I would have creamed you". She looked away and said "Whatever there are still plenty of Dragon types to fight. Iris could never beat me". Georgia began walking off in a sulking mood due to losing to a dragon type. Latias thought to herself "She is a bit of a sore loser in my opinion".

Ash looked to her "Anyway Latias well done for winning your first battle and it was against a Pokémon with a type advantage over you". Pikachu then said "Well type ain't everything". Ash then said "Well we know Iris thinks it makes all the difference". Snivy then happily said "Well this day has turned out good so far". Ash then saw the forest right in front of them "Alright let fly the rest of the way". They all ran towards the forest line for cover and once they arrived Ash looked around to see no humans were around.

Ash then enveloped himself in energy and transformed into his Latios form. Once that was done Ash smiled "Alright hope on you two". Pikachu and Snivy both smiled and jumped on Ash's back. Latias then saw Ash float up a little "Alright Latias not long now and we will be home". Latias smiled as Ash propelled forward first and Latias followed him as Pikachu and Snivy smiled and sat together on Ash's back as they flew off towards Pallet town.

**Let me say I enjoyed writing this one and the reason I picked Georgia as Latias's first opponent was because the reason she is a sore loser she also had type advantage as well. Now the next phase of this story is going to commence next chapter. Please leave your thoughts in reviews please. See you next Chapter.**


	9. Arrival

**Alright people. Apologies about the late update here. My laptop got bugged up a little so I had to sort that out and well I was enjoying playing black 2. It isn't as difficult as I thought but then again I have only reached Mistralton city. I look forward to finding out how it will go down with Team Plasma. Please don't tell me want to find out myself. Anyway here is my newest chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Arrival**

It had been at least a while since after the battle with Georgia and Ash and the others were still flying their way home. Flying was something Ash had gotten used to as it was relatively easy to comprehend once you learnt how to do it. Latias was flying right next to Ash with Pikachu and Snivy both on Ash's back as they flew on Ash said as recognising the forest " I believe we are close now Latias". Latias smiled and said "Alright, I look forward to meeting the rest of your Pokémon".

Ash smiled and agreed while saying after that "And getting something to eat as well". Pikachu and Snivy couldn't help but laugh and Pikachu said "Is eating all you think about". Ash shook his head "No, I just like eating". Pikachu crossed his arms and said "Alright Ash if you say so". Snivy interrupted him "You can't talk Pikachu; you're a bit of an eater yourself". Pikachu replied quickly to that comment "Not as much as him though".

Snivy smiled and said "I guess but you do have an obsession with Ketchup". Pikachu sighed "Ahhh, Ketchup I love the stuff so much especially on pancakes". Snivy crossed her arms and Pikachu quickly replied "But Of course I love you a lot more than anything". Snivy made a big smile and closed her eyes "Good, you had me worried there for a moment". Pikachu went and placed an arm around her back "How could I love anything more than you or even close to you".

Pikachu then went and kisses Snivy's neck which Snivy did enjoy "Alright Pikachu consider this Pokemon relieved and seduced". Pikachu smiled and kissed her neck again while Snivy relaxed and returned the favour by cuddling Pikachu a little with Ash interrupting "Can you two please save that for when you're alone, don't forget I am carrying you two right now".

Pikachu then spoke to him "You need to fall in love to understand". Ash then said back to him "You well know I have no experience or understanding of it". Pikachu sighed and said "Neither did I yet here I am with Snivy". Ash couldn't argue with him there and said "Alright true there". Latias however was being amused but she did feel a sense of concern for Ash though after hearing his say on the matter.

Ash looked forward and saw a town coming into view and a relatively small one as well "Ah, there's Pallet town, we are home now". Pikachu and Snivy smiled at seeing the view of Pallet town. Latias now begun to have questions in her head "What Pokémon will I meet? What is it like? Is there where it all starts for me?" Ash realised he was still in his Latios form and dived down into the tree layer. Latias quickly followed and they hovered to the tree layer.

Pikachu and Snivy took the liberty of jumping off Ash as he checked to make sure no one could see him and he transformed into his human form. Ash then stood up and looked to Latias "so how do we want to do this, I am heading home first to see mom and then go to the Pokémon lab, Human form or invisible". Latias thought about it "Hmmm I would like to surprise everyone a little as I love the reactions a little".

Latias decided and then looked to Ash "I think invisible on this one as I can surprise everyone at the Pokémon lab". Ash smiled and said "Alright I like that. Let's go". Ash then stepped out of the tree line and begun walking for the road. Pikachu and Snivy walked after him while Latias looked around and thought "Wow it sure is calm and quiet here". Latias realised they all walked off and hovered after them.

Ash stepped onto the road and his house came into sight and Ash happily ran towards it and stepped outside. The trio joined him and he opened the door and walked in "Hello mom, Mr Mime". They 4 went in and Pikachu pushed the door shut after a bit of difficulty. Suddenly Iris came running in the living room "Ah there you are". Ash held his hands up and said "Wait what's the matter". Iris ran in his face and angrily said "WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US ASH". Ash realised what happened and said "Right, I'm sorry".

Iris didn't accept this "YOUR SORRY, WE GOT SO WORRIED UNTIL TRACEY CAME AND TOLD US YOU HAD LEFT WITH PROFESSOR OAK. DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN". Ash sighed and said "I wanted to get you but we had no time so we had to leave immediately. I am sorry it won't happen ever again". Iris looked away and said "Well it better not".

Ash looked around and saw no one else "Wait where is Cilan". Iris looked to him and said "Oh he has gone back to Unova because his brothers called him and they needed him right away to deal with something". Ash nodded and said "Oh, okay but what about mom and Mr Mime". Iris then said "They went shopping and I'm looking after the house for the moment".

Ash then smiled "Alright, I am going to the Pokémon lab because I have a new Pokémon". Iris was interested "What is it". Ash shook his head "I can't tell you but I will say it is a dragon type". Iris immediately got excited and said "Really, please show me". Ash shook his head again "I will show you at the lab as I want to show her to all my Pokemon too". Iris nodded "Oh so she's a girl then". Ash nodded and said "Well let's go, we will leave mom a note of course". Ash got a pen and paper and write on it "Hi mom, sorry that I went off with Oak without telling anyone, it won't happen again. Anyway I am going to the lab because there is something I need to do. Will see you in a bit". Ash then placed the letter on the small table in the living room.

Ash then turned to Iris and said "Alright let's go Iris". Iris nodded and walked with him as he opened the door and everyone stepped outside with Ash closing the door behind them. Latias having a first impression on Iris thought of her to have a bit of a temper. The group then had begun walking away from the house and towards the Pokemon lab with Iris saying "By the way nice new clothes. They look similar to your others ones just a different colour". Ash nodded and said "Yeah I liked them so I got them from Altomare".

Iris then asked "Was Altomare good". Ash smiled "You bet, I got to see some friends again and I won this in the tour de Altomare". Ash took out the Guardian Badge and showed it to Iris. Iris examined it and found the embedded shapes of two Pokémon "Ah Latios and Latias are embedded into that badge".

Ash and Latias were surprised to hear than and Ash said "Wait how do you know Latios and Latias". Iris smiled and said in triumphantly "Don't forget who you're talking to, I am training to be a dragon master. It is in my interest to know about as many dragon Pokémon as possible". Latias then said to Ash via mind link "Is it me Ash, or is she obsessed with Dragon type Pokemon". Ash smiled and replied to her "That is Iris for you, the obsessed Dragon trainer".

They walked on towards the Pokemon and approached the gate and walked up as they did Ash said to Latias via mind link "Welcome to the Pokemon lab Latias. This is where I keep my Pokemon who I don't bring with me". Latias looked at the building but couldn't see the fields due to walking up the hill to the lab "I bet it is cramped in there". Ash sighed and said to her "That isn't even all of it. You will see the rest inside". Latias got excited about that and hovered at Ash's side.

Ash opened the door to the lab and walked in with Iris and the others following behind him. He made his way through and arrived in the main area to see Oak and Tracey checking something "Hey, professor and Tracey". Oak turned and smiled "Ah, I see your back now, did your return trip go well". Ash nodded and said "Yeah we had a great ship; it was a good ride back". Oak happily said "I am glad to hear that Ash. I have news for you as well".

Ash listened and Oak said "Charizard is here". Ash was surprised and said "Really why". Oak shook his head and said "We are not sure why he is here but he flew here from Charicific valley and I am guessing he is waiting for you or something". Ash smiled happily "I am glad I will get to see him but I have something to say". Everyone listened "I have a new Pokemon on my team and I would like you all to come outside to see because in a way this is a special Pokémon".

On that note Ash immediately walked towards the door to outside. Tracey said to Oak "What kind of Pokemon do you think it is". Oak then replied to him "Well if Ash says it is special it must be worth seeing". Ash then placed his hand on the door and said to Latias via mind link "Now Latias this is the true lab". Latias waiting excitedly as Ash opened the door and sun light came in. Ash walked outside followed by everyone else. Latias looked around and then followed them out the door.

When she looked she was amazed by what she saw. Huge fields filled with trees a few ponds and streams and Pokemon. Latias saw Ash take out his 3 poke balls and throw them out and Unfezant, Buizel and Gabite all appeared from their poke balls. They all looked to Ash and Ash said to them "Can you go get everyone together, some things we need to show them". They nodded and all ran off to go gather everyone. Pikachu and Snivy decided to lend them a hand and ran off after them as well.

Ash then turned to the invisible Latias and said via mind link "They are going to get all my Pokemon together and then we will introduce you to them". Latias then said "I don't know why you need to make such a deal of it now, can't I show myself now". Ash then happily said "Of course you can, you don't need my permission for that, and you decide when you want to revel yourself". Latias smiled and said "Ok now".

Ash nodded and looked to Iris who was standing next to her "I guess you have waited long enough Iris". Iris looked to him confused "What is it". Ash then closes his eyes and says "Come out now". Iris looks to see a Pokémon come out of invisibility right next to her but when she realises what the Pokemon you could mistake her for fainting. "Is… that… La… Latias".

Ash nodded and Iris quickly said "This is your newest Pokemon. The legendary Dragon type Pokemon Latias". Ash nodded again and Iris quickly and excitedly begun "Wow she is just so cute and Awesome for a dragon type. I am so jealous of you Ash, what moves has she got? Where did you catch her? How did you catch her? More importantly why did you catch her? I she a present for me?"

Ash awkwardly smiled at her while Latias said to him "She is a bit odd if you ask me". Ash nodded "When she sees a Dragon type there is no way of stopping her". Ash then said "Okay to answer all your questions Iris. She has 6 moves: Dragon breath, Dragon Claw, Mist ball, steel wing, Ice beam and recover. I caught her in a city of Altomare, I caught her with a Pokemon ball and I caught her because she wanted to come with me and no she isn't a gift for you".

Latias made a giggle listening to Ash answer all her questions together as Iris sulked down a little "Awww, I would have loved to have her". She quickly moved back to admiring Latias and wondering a lot which was getting on Latias's nerves a little. A few moments later all of Ash's Pokemon had assembled in the big field and Pikachu let Ash know so now Ash went to join them along with Iris and Latias.

Iris was still admiring Latias and she said telepathically "Please stop staring at me like that". Iris then said back to her "Sorry, you are just so awesome, like this is a dream to me". Latias rolled her eyes in slight annoyance and flew over to Ash's side and said "Is she like this with every Dragon Pokemon". Ash replied to her "Pretty much, you'll get used to it". Latias sighed and then said "Well, I must say though this place is incredible". Ash nodded in agreement "Yep, I always enjoy seeing my Pokemon happy here, let's get to them".

**Alright I am stopping it here, because I want to save the best parts for chapter 10 the end of the first 10 chapters. So on that note be ready for the excitement next chapter.**


	10. A Pokemon Confession

**Hello again people. Apologies about another delay for this chapter I have had a lot on my shoulders to deal with lately so I haven't had all my time to do this and that is likely to continue to the remainder of the week this chapter is released. So let's enjoy this chapter before that happens. The end of the first 10 now.**

**Chapter 10: A Pokémon confession**

It has precisely been 1 week since Ash returned to Pallet town after he spent a week in Altomare and when he brought back with him a new partner Latias. Ash considered all his Pokemon to be partners with Pikachu being the obvious Main Partner. But since his return while he did introduce Latias to everyone and establish the grounds with her while there was gasping and being shocked over Ash catching a legendary Pokémon who in reality chose to go with Ash.

He hasn't told anyone that he is half Pokémon now or that he has the form of a Latios. While he is able to fool all his friends and his mom, his Pokemon however are not as easy to fool as they are being suspicious as he keeps accidently showing that he understands them every now and then. At home in his room Ash was lying on his bed debating in his head what to do with Latias sitting there waiting. Delia was still trying to get over the fact that a legendary Pokemon was in her house right now

Pikachu and Snivy were both playing on Ash's game console that he has had before he became a trainer. Even though the controllers re hard to use, Ash taught and showed them how to use it so they are able to understand how to operate the game console. They were both playing a game where the objective is a race where the first to get past all electrodes and reach the end first wins and Snivy was currently winning by a bit.

The console is old but every time Ash is away, Delia has looked after it and made sure it works as it is one of Ash's younger childhood items that he treasures but due to his new life as a Pokemon trainer he doesn't find the time for it now so Pikachu is usually the one to play but Snivy has joined him just to try it.

They were both playing with their hands on the controllers on the floor which was easier than holding it for their small hands. Snivy quickly said "I thought you were the expert Pikachu". Pikachu seriously said "Just wait Snivy, I am catching you". They were both moving the one stick on the controllers a lot. Snivy passed the final Electrode and went for the line and Pikachu followed in a split second behind her.

Snivy was smiling thinking victory was in sight but immediately stopped when she saw Pikachu make a sweep in front of her character which made her slow down and Pikachu started smiling. Pikachu's character passed the line and Pikachu stood up and celebrated "Oh yeah number one". Snivy simply let go of her controller and said "I don't like this thing, it is boring".

Pikachu said "Is it because you lost". Snivy shook her head saying "No I would rather do things myself then on that". Pikachu stopped celebrating and said "You do make a good point but at least Ash taught us how to use them". Snivy tilted her head in response "While that is true I ain't too bothered anymore but well done on your victory Pikachu even though you have had more practise then me".

Pikachu smiled "Thank you now do I get a prize". Snivy held a hand under her mouth and thought and smiled "I have one close your eyes". Pikachu closed his eyes and waited, he assumed she would show him a piece of food or something but instead Snivy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

They held it for a while and they released with Snivy saying "How was that for your prize" Pikachu sighed and happily said to her "The best one ever". Snivy smiled at his response as they were distracted with each other. Ash was lying on his bed was in deep thought on what he should do next. Latias was sat next to him and said via mind link "Poke food for your thoughts".

Ash looked to her and smiled amused "Just thinking of what I should do". Latias then said to him "Still thinking of how to tell people". Ash nodded to her and she said "Well you told them about me which I guess wasn't an option though" Ash nodded and said "Yeah but what about me though, everyone will be shocked but what if my mom and everyone else find out". Latias looked worried at him.

But determined to make him not worry floated over and sat next to him while placing a claw on his shoulder "Look Ash, if they find out then we will have to tell them and hope they understand and not react badly. I think you should definitely tell your Pokémon but if your mom, Iris and the others find out then I will support be by your side through the entire thing".

Ash looked to her and smiled with his doubts being washed away a little "Thanks Latias, It means a lot to hear that said". Latias happy Ash was cheered up nuzzled his face which made Ash laugh a little "Alright thanks Latias now let's sort this out". Ash sat up and Latias said to him "So what are you going to do". Ash then said back to her "I'm going to wait until tonight when some people have gone to sleep and then we will go see all our Pokemon and confess to them".

Latias nodded "Alright then, we can do that". Ash then said "So moving on how have you been settling in to this new life". Latias made a smile "I am enjoying to be honest all your Pokémon are kind, they are fun to play with. But I do look forward to having an adventure when one comes up".

Ash smiled at her and said to her "Great, but I don't really know where to begin as I have done all 5 regions right now and the Orange Islands so got no idea's at the moment". Latias smiled "Didn't say it had to come straight away, I want to get used to being here first of course". Ash nodded "Alright tonight when people are going indoors we will head to the Lab fields and show all the Pokémon my new Pokémon form to them but we need to be careful that no one sees me when I change but hopefully Oak and Tracey will inside the main lab when we do".

Latias nodded and Ash said then "I don't know what's worse. Not telling mom or telling her, it would shock her beyond belief if she found out". Latias placed a claw on his shoulder again "It must feel scary". Ash nodded and Latias said "No matter what happens don't forget we are all here". Ash looked to her and nodded "You sure are group material now". Latias made a little giggle and said "Well I am getting ahead of myself but I feel like I have been with you all for a long time".

Ash smiled at her and said "Well for us, a week counts as a long time for us". Latias smiled and said "Well I have had a great time, do you want me to stay permanent with you and the others". Ash happily said to her "Of course we are and I am very happy to have you stay with us". Latias upon hearing that formed a blush but luckily for her Ash didn't notice as he ended their mind link conversation and looked away to Pikachu and Snivy and said "Alright you two are you to up for an evening walk".

Both Pikachu and Snivy looked to Ash and said "Why". Ash then kneeled in front of them and said "Well We have decided to go tell the others about our secret of me and that time so no one will notice". Pikachu then said "Is the sneak to the lab thing really necessary". Ash smiled and said "I know Pikachu but I don't have a choice, I don't want people to find out and then freak out over this, they would probably think differently of me forever but I hope my Pokemon are more understanding".

Pikachu smiled and said "Alright then, I guess, Snivy and I are with you". Snivy nodded in agreement to him "Yeah, it isn't your fault you got changed, everyone else at the lab will understand". Ash smiled "You guys are the best". The pair smiled at that comment. Unknown to any of them the door to Ash's room was slightly open and Iris was standing next to it listening on their conversation.

She heard about Ash going to the lab at evening to reveal a secret about himself. She thought to herself "What secret and why does he need to keep it from us. And he acted as if he was talking to Pikachu and understood what Pikachu said". Axew revealed himself from her hair and Iris said to him quietly "This smells suspicious doesn't Axew". Axew nodded "Ax-Axew".

Iris then thought and said to him "What is Ash hiding from us that he is showing his Pokemon". She looked to Axew and said "We need to tail him tonight and find out what he is hiding". Axew nodded in agreement "Axew, Ax, Axew". Iris then heard him Ash say through the door "How about we head downstairs for a bit and see what everyone else is doing". Iris immediately took that as her cue to get downstairs before Ash saw her ad quickly moved away and went down the stairs.

Ash opened the door and let the others out and closed it behind him. He then led the trio down stairs and they saw Iris sitting with Axew on the sofa "Hey Iris, how you doing". Iris looked to him and smiled "I'm okay just relaxing". Ash nodded as Latias, Pikachu and Snivy all came down the stairs with Pikachu and Snivy sitting on the sofa while Latias floated next to Ash.

Ash looked to see all his achievements stacked on a shelf. He walked over and saw all the gym badges from every region he went to starting from Kanto all the way to the Unova all stacked in separate boxes with glass tops on. He then smiled as they all brought back memories of all his adventures. He then looked on the shelf above them and saw his 3 top achievements he has got so far. The Orange league trophy, The 7 battle frontier symbols in a box like the others and his 3rd biggest achievement: The Unova League trophy.

Despite the other two achievements, The Unova league felt like the most special one so far as it was the first time in a region league he was able to win. He had begun to think of all the challenges in the Unova league he was pitted against. Latias was amazed by all the achievements Ash had obtained. Seeing it told her of how much she missed out on and she thought "Should I have joined Ash after we first met. Then maybe I could have been a part of all of this". Ash had heard through mind link as Latias was thinking out loud.

"I heard that Latias and just because you didn't weren't around doesn't mean you aren't a part of us, you are now and that is what's important. Don't forget there will still be a lot of achievements to go before I can reach my dream of becoming a Pokemon master". Latias thought of that and thought "Dream of becoming a Pokemon master". The thought of a Pokemon master filled her with lots of questions of what the significance a Pokemon Master holds.

She also thought one word "Dream". That word has never really had a meaning for her. She never really aimed for anything "But what could my dream be". Latias was deep in thought it was obvious to anyone who was watching. Ash himself was deep in thought over all the achievements he made over the years. Iris was still watching and was in suspicion on what Ash's secret was but she saw him looking at all his badges and trophies in the Art of Pokemon Battle and said "You know Ash, you sure have had a lot of journeys haven't you with a record of Achievements like that". Ash nodded "Yeah more than I thought". Ash turned back while Latias looked to him and back as well, she wondered "With all of this I wonder what adventures will we have next".

Later when it was after dinner and in the evening when the sun in the sunset and close to the night arriving. Ash was in the front with Latias waiting for a moment. Pikachu and Snivy went on ahead to gather all the Pokemon together in the field next to a tree ahead of Ash so they can be as quick as possible.

Iris was sitting close to them waiting. Latias looked outside to see the sunset beginning to go to its end and hovered over to Ash and tapped him and Iris heard "Lat. Lati" Ash keeping up the cover "What is it Latias". Latias then said via mind link "Time to go". Ash nodded "Do you want to go out for a bit". Latias happily smiled and Ash smiled "Alright I see why we can't". Ash stood up and shouted "Hey mom I am going outside with Latias for a moment before it gets dark".

They heard from the Kitchen "Okay dear don't be too long". Ash nodded and said "Sure mom. Let's go Latias". Latias nodded and floated over to the door and used her claws to open it. Latias then flew outside and Ash walked to the opened door "Back in a bit Iris". Iris smiled and said "Okay sure". Ash closed the door behind them and looked to Latias who nodded to him. The pair began quickly moving towards the lab.

Iris was suspiciously looking at the door as Delia came in and said "Always so excited isn't he Iris". Iris then said slowly "Yes… he is". Iris then looked to her and said "I'm going to go for a walk with Axew, do you mind". Delia nodded "Of course you can, just be sure to be back by dark". Iris smiled "Of course I will". Iris then walked over to the door and said "Be back in a bit". Delia nodded and Iris stepped outside and closed the door.

She looked around to see Ash and Latias were not in sight but she had a guess of where they were going and quickly set off to find out what is so special about Ash's secret. They ran off on their left towards the Pokemon lab where Ash will likely be. Iris said to Axew who was in her hair "Ash never keeps secrets so what makes this one different". Axew nodded in agreement "Axew, Ax, Ax"

Ash and Latias arrived at Professor Oak's lab but could clearly see the door was locked but that wasn't a problem for them. They walked around the building dropping down every time they come by a window as the lights were on and Tracey and Oak were likely still working inside. Latias decided to go invisible and looked up to the window and saw Professor Oak and Tracey both sat in the lounge with the T.V showing some kind of report on Pokemon activity in the wild. Oak having a cup of tea as well as he had a note pad as well.

Latias ducked back down and came out of her cloak and said to Ash "It's alright they are not looking this way in this room". Ash nodded and went under another window and went past it. He then stood up when he got past it and walked on with Latias besides him as they reached the other side of the building. They then walked out normally onto the field where Pikachu ran over to them upon seeing them "Hey Ash everyone is ready over here for us. Snivy is waiting with them". Ash looked to where Pikachu was pointing and saw all of his Pokemon excluding the Tauros except 1 of them. Ash nodded and said "Thanks Pikachu".

Ash begun walking over to them with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder "So have you decided how to tell them". Ash looked down and said "I'm just going to be honest and just tell them and then show them". Latias and Pikachu looked to each other while walking towards the group. Ash looked down in thought on how things were going to go but he looked back up to see he arrived at the group with all his Pokemon approaching him.

Ash smiled as they all begin saying hello and fussing a little "Hello guys, I know". Ash made his way through the column of Pokemon. Until there was a couple between him. Bayleef and Quilava approached quickly but Bayleef begun playfully nuzzling him "Hi Ash". Ash made a short laugh as Bayleef wouldn't leave him alone at all. Latias did feel a tad jealous of how Bayleef was acting around him.

She felt that Bayleef was also one who had more the friendship on her mind while Latias wasn't too mad about it. She did narrow her eyes at her though but restrained herself though. Ash moved her back a little "Alright I am glad to see you as well Bayleef but I need to tell you all something okay". Bayleef smiled and nodded and returned to the group and Quilava followed her lead.

Ash walked next to a tree where Charizard, Snivy, Unfezant and Buizel were standing. Ash happily went to Charizard and said "Hey Charizard you doing good". Charizard nodded and fired a flamethrower in his face. Charizard stopped and said "Great Ash". Ash sighed as his face was a little burned. He shaked his face and returned it to normal "Glad to hear it Charizard".

Ash then stood with Pikachu and Snivy with Latias floating next to him "Now everyone, there is something I need to show you". All the Pokemon curiously looked at him as he then continued "I am sure some of you have noticed how I have been talking to you lately as if I can understand you". Sceptile then said to him "Yeah it is weird". Infernape agreed "Yeah, why is that".

Bayleef then said "Is there a reason you are doing that Ash". Ash nodded "Yes there is Bayleef". All the Pokemon looked to each other in confusement as Ash understood Bayleef. Ash then said "The reason is because I can understand Poke language now". Everyone looked at him curiously as Swellow then Said "really but how". Ash then said "I am getting to that Swellow".

Everyone calmed down and listened as Ash looked to Pikachu who nodded "You see, this happened when I went to Altomare where I won the Tour de Altomare and Latias joined the team. Something happened to us and I…" Ash looked down as all the Pokemon waited for him. Pikachu then said "Ash you say it to them". Ash nodded and looked to them "I am not just a human now".

All the Pokemon looked at him in a confused manner as he continued "I am now… Part… Pokemon". Everyone looked at him shocked except the ones who already know "What". Quilava went "how can that be?" Bulbasaur then aid "You don't look it Ash".

Ash sighed and he said "You see this form but not my Pokemon one". Everyone looked curiously as Ash said "When I do this please don't freak out or do something loud as we sneaked here without anyone seeing us because we don't want anyone else to know about this okay". All the Pokemon cautiously nodded to him as he looked to Latias who said via mind link "Do it Ash, they are fine".

Ash nods and looks to everyone "Alright here I go". Ash looks straight and closes his eyes. Everyone looks at him with interest. Blue energy begins to form around him slowly which catches everyone by surprise. The energy grows bigger and begins to envelope Ash fully. Everyone is confused and Charizard says to Pikachu "What's going on".

Pikachu looked to him and said "Watch and you will see". The energy fully enveloped Ash and his shape begun to morph. Snivy being a little worried about everyone took Pikachu's hand and said "I am wondering how this will go". Pikachu agreed and said "Yeah I agree, they will definitely be shocked by this".

Ash's body morphed its shape into Latios and the energy begun to ebb away from around him. All the Pokemon waited as the energy died down slowly and ended with a sparkle and Ash revealed his Latios form to everyone. Upon seeing the sight everyone was either shocked beyond belief or couldn't find words to speak.

So many gasped that it was impossible for Ash to count for all of them. Ash unfolded his arms out his body and hovered next to Latias "So this is it everyone my Pokemon form: A Latios". Everyone noticed his colour of Blue was a darker shade then a normal Latios and that he was slightly smaller than a normal one as well but none the less still looked powerful enough to be a Legendary as he was still bigger than Latias.

Staraptor was the first to recover from the shock and said "How is that possible". Ash sighed "Look to cut a long story short, I had this power passed on to me when I touched something called the Soul Dew which contains the essence of Latios or Latias's brother". Hearing made Latias look down a little and Ash noticed "Are you okay". Latias nodded and smiled "Of course Ash, I am just thinking". Ash nodded and turned back as he continued with his explanation.

Unknown to anyone though very close by behind a couple of tree's Iris and Axew had saw the whole thing and were shocked enough that they were almost unable to breath "How is Ash a Pokemon, and the better question A Latios". Iris sunk down a little in the tree she was sitting in and thought "So this is the secret Ash has been keeping but why is he hiding it and how did he become this".

Iris thought next which shocked her a bit "Has he been deceiving us this entire time before I met him". Iris shook her head in disbelief "No there must be a reason he can turn into a Pokemon". Axew nodded "Ax-Axew". Suddenly Iris accidently rattled a tree branch. Latias faintly heard it and looked in their direction and Iris quickly ducked down in the tree's bush and stayed still.

Latias grew suspicious and her eyes glowed blue and her vision immediately brightened up as they were in night as she activated her ability Vision glow. No one noticed as they were focused on Ash explaining. Latias looked at the trees but didn't see anything. Iris worried she might be found out remained as still as possible with Axew covering himself in her hair.

Latias narrowed her eyes a little and focused on a tree at a time as she looked around but did not see a thing. She gave up and powered down her ability and turned back to Ash and floated next to him as he continued his explanation. Iris looked up to see Latias was looking away and quickly and quietly made her way off the tree without making too much noise and stood behind it with the thought "I don't know why Ash can transform but he is going to tell me next time I catch him alone or he will be in trouble".

Iris begun moving away slowly and made her way around the trees to avoid being seen. As she made it to the lab and sneaked off she took one last look at the massive group of Pokemon which were focused on Ash. She narrowed her eyes a little before finally turning away and left.

**Well there it is. I am still very sorry about the huge delay but luckily my schedule has cleared up for a while now so I can write properly again for a while. Sorry about it and now see you next chapter.**

**Before I close this I would like to dedicate a song to the first 10 chapters: Pokemon: We will meet again. I'm pretty sure you all know why I chose it.**


	11. A Request

**Hello guys, now we are done with all the start of this story we can now move on to what I am ready to do next. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11: A Request**

It has been 1 month since Ash returned from Altomare. Still nothing has cared to surface for Ash to take part in or explore as everything around him is complete. Pokemon leagues like the Indigo league won't take place for another 6 months. But Ash has not wasted the time as he has been making sure to do training with his Pokémon to keep them battle ready and in shape.

Especially Latias as she has only had one battle and Ash has been training with her most to help her understand her powers and the art of battle more. All his Pokemon are psyched and ready for Adventure but with nothing coming up, they aren't really moving too much.

It is evening at the moment and everyone is asleep at this time. Ash is asleep in his bed. Pikachu and Snivy are resting together on a cushion big enough for the pair of them. Latias decided to stick with Ash due to people thinking high and mighty of her being a legendary Pokemon is sleeping on a big cushion that Ash got her so she can sleep in Ash's room.

However she looked like she was struggling around and was making little whines as she kept shifting position in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.

Dream…

Latias was floating in the middle of ruins with flames running around on some of the stone pillars and around them. Ash was behind her tending to Pikachu and Snivy who were both heavily injured with Latias floating next to her "It is up to you now Latias". Latias looked to him and then behind her to see a massive figure of a Pokémon with glowing red eyes in the fires approaching.

The Pokemon jumped forward and faced Latias. Latias was frightened due to the size of the Pokemon "Alright Latias use Dragonbreath". Latias hesitated but fired the Dragonbreath into the Pokemon and exploded. Latias smiled as she thought she beat the Pokémon but the Pokemon came out the smoke completely unfazed. "Ice beam". Latias powered up the beam and fired it from her mouth. The Pokemon moved its massive wing arm in the way and fire enveloped it.

The Ice beam impacted the wing arm but it was having no effect. It was just hitting it off as if the Ice beam was nothing. Latias increased the intensity of the Ice beam but it was doing nothing. The Pokemon then threw its wing arm into the air and reflected the Ice beam which made Latias lose control and stop the Ice beam. The Pokemon then fired a beam of fire at Latias. "Dodge it Latias". Latias flew up in the air but the Pokémon's claw on its arm wing lit up purple and swiped into Latias.

Wail in pain and sent flying to the floor. "Latias no". Ash watched in horror as The Pokemon picked Latias and threw her in the air. Latias looked and saw the Pokemon fire a hyper beam at her which smashed into her and damaged her greatly. As she feel the Pokemon powered up its claw and slashed her with its claws multiple times severely injuring Latias. "LATIAS".

Latias hit the ground badly injured and barely moving with her wings having fallen down. She looked up slowly to see the Pokemon power up a flamethrower. Latias looked in horror and the beam shot. "LATIAS". Ash ran in the way as the beam hit. Latias gasped "ASH". When the smoke cleared it was revealed that Ash powered up a shield around him. An aura shield.

Ash powered it off and ran towards the Pokemon. Ash jumped and enveloped himself in energy and transformed into his Latios form. Once he finished he built up energy around him and charged at the Pokemon crashing into him and throwing the Pokemon back. Latias used her arms unfolded to lean up a little and looked as Ash shot above the Pokemon and fired a powerful beam from his mouth and smashed into the Pokemon sending smoke all around him.

Ash then moved and floated in front of Latias "Are you okay". Latias nodded and smiled "Thanks Ash". Suddenly a beam of a flamethrower erupted from the smoke and shot into Ash's back who leaned us and yelled in pain. Latias gasped in horror "ASH". The flamethrower stopped and Ash leaned down a little hurt badly by the flamethrower.

Latias grabbed Ash and said "Are you okay Ash". He had no time to reply as the Pokemon charged forward and grabbed ash in his claws and aimed him in front of the Pokémon. Latias looked in horror as the Pokemon fired a hyper beam right into Ash which exploded. Latias could only watch horrified as the Pokemon powered up his claws and threw Ash on the floor and slashed him.

Ash continued to yell in pain as Latias shouted "PLEASE STOP". The Pokemon fired another hyper beam onto Ash and sent him flying into Latias. They both went flying into the ruins and hit the ground. Once they stopped Latias shifted up and looked to see Ash knocked out and badly hurt. She took her arms and shaked him "Ash, wake up". No response came from The Unconscious Ash.

Latias was in shock of worry as she saw the massive Pokemon approach them and she tried again and shaked Ash more "Come on Ash wake up". He wasn't waking and Latias begun to have a tear form on her. The Pokemon stamped a foot in front of them and Latias looked up at the massive Pokemon who towered above them. It glared at them and said one sentence "The truth will be victorious". Latias was left confused as the Pokemon built up a massive ball of fire slowly.

Latias quickly shaked Ash one more time "ASH, COME ON PLEASE". She looked up to the Pokemon aim the ball of fire at them and fired it. Latias looked in horror and held onto Ash as the ball of fire was about to hit into them and evaporate them as Latias horrified wailed out "ASH".

Dream end…

Latias immediately snapped awake and looked up. She looked around and breathed heavily very quickly. She looked to see it had turned morning and the sun was up. Ash, Pikachu and Snivy were all still fast asleep. Latias sighed and thought "It was just a dream, thank goodness". Latias then relaxed onto her pillow and thought "What was that dream it felt so real".

Latias lied there thinking "What was that Pokemon, it was so big, powerful, frightening". The thought of that Pokemon scared Latias, giving her the feeling that something wasn't right about that dream but she thought "It was just a dream, it won't happen". Latias relaxed and decided to wait for the other's to awaken.

She didn't have to wait long as Pikachu was stirring from his sleep. He opened his eyes and made a yawn. He leaned up to see Latias already awake and smiled "Good morning Latias". Latias looked to him and smiled "Morning Pikachu, sleep well?" Pikachu nodded "Yep I slept very well, how long have you been awake".

Latias answered him "Oh just a few minutes". They suddenly were stopped when they heard Ash snoring loudly. They looked to see he was completely out and his mouth opening and closing with each snore he makes. Pikachu sighed and said "The one weird thing about Ash sleeping". Latias made a giggle and said "I find it funny when he snores by the way he does it".

Pikachu smiled and said "Well when Ash is sleeping like this it means he will wake up late and we can't have that can we". Latias shook her head and Pikachu grinned "So at times like this a good old Electric shock will have him up in an instant". Latias stopped smiling and said "Why would you do that". Pikachu continued to grin "Well, I always do it to him when he sleeps like this; even though it hurts he is grateful as he doesn't like to get up late".

Latias smiled and said "Oh well it is okay then I guess". Pikachu looked at the sleeping form of Snivy and turned to her "But first I must get her clear of the bed before shocking Ash can begin". Pikachu then nudged Snivy who slowly stirred from sleep herself. She opened her eyes and made a yawn that showed she was awake.

Pikachu smiled and said "Good morning sleepy head". Snivy smiled and she said "Morning Pikachu". The pair shared their morning kiss before Pikachu said "You might want to get off Snivy". Snivy looked at him confused "Why is that". She then heard Ash's continuous snoring and she knew what he was going to do "Oh of course Pikachu". Snivy stood up and stretched her arms and legs a little before jumping off and standing next to Latias as they watched.

Pikachu nodded and his cheeks begun sparking. Snivy sighed and said "If Ash never snore or slept like this Pikachu wouldn't have to do this". Pikachu then unleashed his electricity on Ash which resulted in him snapping awake and screaming in pain. He then fell out of his bed and was on the floor in his night wear.

He sighed from the shock and took some time to be able to comprehend what just happened. Pikachu jumped off the bed and stood next to him "Morning sunshine". Snivy made a slight giggle hearing Pikachu say that. Suddenly the door burst open with Delia shouting "Is everyone alright?" Ash on the floor said "Just a shock awakening mom". Delia saw Pikachu next to Ash and smiled "Oh Pikachu you made me worry then".

Pikachu smiled and placed a paw on the back of his head "Pika-Pika". Delia then said "Shall I make breakfast honey". Ash immediately said "Thanks mom I will be up in a minute". Delia nodded and closed the door behind her. Iris came along and said "Why did Ash scream". Delia smiled and said to her "You would say it is Pikachu's way of waking Ash up". Iris sighed "Hmm, that's just like Pikachu".

Delia nodded and happily walked downstairs while Iris stared at Ash's door. Ever since she found out Ash could become a Latios in Form. She has been more distant of Ash. She still hadn't said anything to him. She looked down "I have got to demand the truth off him sooner or later".

In the Room Ash sat himself up and looked to Pikachu "Thanks for that Pikachu, just in time a swell". Pikachu nodded "Your welcome, I am like you alarm clock ain't I". Ash chuckled and said "A shocking one if you put it like that". Pikachu made a small laugh as he stood up "Alright who's ready for breakfast". Pikachu jumped up and cheered while Latias and Snivy both happily smiled as they aren't as crazy about food as Pikachu "Alright let's go". He ran for the door until Pikachu stopped him "Erm Ash, noticed something".

Ash looked at him confused until he looked at his sleepwear "Oh right". Ash quickly used his psychic energy of his Pokemon energy to transform his clothes into his normal Sinnoh clothes. Pikachu was amazed "I still find it amazing you can do that". Ash agreed "I know, it is awesome, now let's get Breakfast".

Later after Breakfast was finished Ash and Pikachu sat on the sofa in the lounge together very relaxed and Ash sighed "Ahhh that hit the spot". Pikachu agreed and said "Ahhh I am stuffed". Latias and Snivy sitting on the opposite Sofa said "They really love their food". Snivy sighed and smiled at her "Yep that's my Trainer and my Pikachu". Pikachu opened one his eyes and said "Thank you Snivy".

Iris walked past and said "Are you two done with being little kids yet". Ash narrowed his eyes a little and said "Was that really necessary". Iris nodded "Yep, because you are being such a little kid". Ash looked to her as she opened the door and stepped outside "What is with her she has been different for a while now, do you think something happened".

His three Pokemon were both unsure of how to take the matter. Ash looked at the time and said "Well we better go to the lab anyway". All the Pokemon agreed and Ash stood up and said "Mom I am going to the lab now". Delia came into the lounge room and said "Okay dear have a good time". Ash smiled "I will mom, see you later".

The group rapidly made their way outside to find Iris standing there waiting for him looking a little serious "What's the matter Iris, you haven't been yourself lately". Iris huffed and turned around "I bet you would like to know". Iris turned around and walked off down the path. Ash stood still and looked to his Pokemon with him with one question "What does she mean by that".

All the Pokemon looked at him in a manner of no idea which made Ash walk after her. Once he caught up with her he walked by her side "What do you mean by that". Iris looked to him in a serious manner "You should know". Ash was left confused now and said "I don't know what you are on about".

Iris then said back to him "Of course you don't". Ash then walked in front of her and stopped her "Alright what is the problem Iris". Iris then said "What problem". Ash narrowed his eyes and said "You have been distant lately, Saying comments and not being friendly at all. I want to know why".

Iris paused and searched for an answer and Ash said "Why are you so different now, you are being distant and rude. Why". Iris lost it and shouted "BECAUSE YOU HAVE LIED TO ME". Ash stopped and was left confused "What do you mean". Iris then said "I know about you secret". Iris then walked off with Ash paused in position. He began wondering what secret she meant and quickly ran to her "What secret".

Iris got angry again "You're still denying it". She stopped and looked to him "I know about you and you're transforming into a Pokemon act". Ash stopped and stood frozen how she discovered his secret "How did you find out". All the Pokemon stood with him worried about what would happen. "I saw it when you showed all your Pokemon, how long have you kept this from us".

Ash looked down and sighed "Look if I tell you, Promise me you won't tell anyone". Iris crossed her arms "Why should I do that". Ash then worryingly said "Because I don't want people to think differently of me". Iris stopped and dropped her arms and looked sympathetically at him "I don't want people to think I am not the same Ash everyone knows. Where I am part Pokemon means I will be different and never be accepted to everyone".

Iris looked down and said "So why your Pokemon then". Ash then admitted to her "Because I could never fool them, Because of my new Pokemon form, I can understand Pokemon language and speech and can even talk it in my Pokemon form. I also can share powers with Latias like Sight sharing".

Iris then said to him "So how did it happen" Ash then clearly said to her "when I was in Altomare, I accidently touched a very special orb called the Soul dew which provides the water of the city and holds the spirit and essence of a Latios. Latias's brother".

Latias then said via telepathy "The energy then went into Ash and well, he then took on the form of Latios but a slightly smaller Latios and a darker shade of Blue". Ash then continued "So all this time I have been spending time in my Latios form to get used to it. I still can't use moves but I have made sure no one sees this form as how do you think people would react".

Iris was convinced and said "Alright Ash you made your point but promise me one thing". Ash then said to her "Of course what is it". Iris looked don't "I don't believe in hiding the truth so promise me one day you will tell your mom and friends". Ash looked down and said "I don't know Iris; I have to think about it". Iris looked down as well and Ash said "Do you think differently of me now?"

Iris looked up in shock "Of course I don't you still are the Ash we all care about. You just have an addition now". Ash popped his shoulders up and down "Well that's one way of putting it". Iris however stopped and said "Can we go to the lab now; I don't want to talk about this anymore". Ash nodded "Alright we can now, I want to see my Pokemon".

The group then walked off towards the lab; luckily for Ash no one was around to hear their conversation so only Iris knows but Pikachu, Snivy and Latias were all worried if this would go somewhere. When they reached the lab they entered and walked off towards Professor Oak in his lab.

As they came up the stairs they heard Oak talking "I see, well that does cause a concern to people I guess". They walked up the stairs and saw Professor Oak on his terminal talking to someone. Iris then said "I'll be outside with the Pokemon". Ash nodded and said to the trio "Go with Iris, I will be outside in a moment". Pikachu and Snivy agreed and went with Iris while Latias stayed as he approached Oak and said "Hey Professor Oak". Oak looked to Ash and smiled "Ahhh, Ash good timing, I am talking to someone you know".

Ash was interested and stood next to him to see it was none other than Professor Juniper "Oh hey Professor Juniper". Juniper smiled and said "Hello Ash, it has been a while, how have you been". Ash smiled "Great, Been doing a lot of training with my Pokemon and becoming stronger". Juniper happily said to him "Glad to hear it Ash". Ash then said to her "How are things going in Unova". Juniper stopped smiling and said "Well it has been better". Ash stopped smiling and said "Why what's the matter.

Juniper sighed and looked down "Well things are not going to well at the moment as a lot of people are on edge lately. Even a lot of Pokemon trainers. Even the Gym leaders are worried right now". Ash was worried "What is it, why are people worried". Juniper then said to him "Look Ash, If it is not an inconvenience for you can you do something for me". Ash nodded "Of course what is it Professor".

Outside the lab in the fields Iris was sitting with Pikachu, Axew Snivy and Emolga "You know finding out about Ash was scary for me". Pikachu looked to her as she continued "At first I was wondering has Ash deceived us all this time but I also knew Ash wasn't like that but I am shocked it took me a month to be able to confront him about it".

Pikachu nodded "That is true, I am still getting used to it but a lot easier now than when we were in Altomare". Snivy agreed with him and said "Yeah, knowing our trainer is part Pokemon now is not something you can easily get used to". Suddenly right on cue Ash came walking out the lab and approached them "Pikachu Snivy, were hitting the road". Everyone stood up surprised but before anyone could say anything "GABITE, SCEPTILE, CHARIZARD, COME HERE".

He shouted loud enough for the trio to hear and they all turned from their places and approached him from different directions. Charizard landed and said "Yes Ash, what is it". Ash then said to him "Would you three like to come with me again". The three looked to each other and smiled while all saying at the same time "Of course we would, we want to".

Charizard made a bit of a cheer "Yay". Ash made a smiled "I know Charizard, I am glad to have you with me too. Alright I have your Poke balls". One by one Ash took them all into their Poke balls and he looked to Pikachu and Snivy "Alright we are going on a trip". Pikachu and Snivy smiled and stood up "Alright about time we did".

Iris then said "But why sudden need to go somewhere". Ash looked to her and said "Well I need to go do something as I have been asked to help". Iris then immediately said to him "But where are you going Ash". Ash smiled to her and answered her "I am returning to Unova".

**Well I am pretty sure no one was expecting this cliff hanger weren't they. Well if you didn't good, if you did, damn. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please keep up those reviews to me, they make me happy and press me to keep writing. See you next chapter.**


	12. Heading out

**Hello again people. Ready for the end of the cliff-hanger from last chapter. I really am making a habit of cliff-hangers ain't I? Don't forget to review as it makes me happy knowing people are telling me what they think as it will tell me people are truly reading this. This will be a short chapter just to get Ash to head out.**

**Chapter 12: Heading out**

Ash was making his way home to tell mom that he will be heading out to the Unova region for a second time now. Pikachu, Snivy and Latias were all following him and Iris who wanted to get answers but was running after him. Ash said to his Pokemon "So Oak told me today a plane is heading out from vermillion city and he offered to take us in his jeep so that's how we are going".

Latias then said to him "But why not fly there Ash". Ash then said well it will keep up my cover then and I have a feeling Iris will want to come". They all looked back to see Iris catching up. Ash waited for Iris and she said "Why are you going to Unova Ash". Ash stopped smiling and said "Professor Oak was talking to Professor Juniper and she told me the people of Unova were worried, on edge about things".

Iris was worried about it and said "Why are they". Ash then replied to her "She told me she would tell me everything in person when I go. It would be better too and I thought I should bring some of my Pokemon to be safe". Iris then seriously said "Well I am coming with you Ash, and you can't stop me". Ash smiled "I was thinking you was coming along, I want you to come, you still know Unova better than I do".

Iris smiled and then said "So why are you rushing home then". Ash then looked to her and said "I am letting mom know of course that I am going back to Unova". Ash then turned and walked towards the house that was within view. Iris thought but quickly followed after him as Latias, Pikachu and Snivy all followed with him.

Ash arrived at the house and entered through the door to find Delia holding a package "Hey Mom what have you got there?" Delia looked to Ash "Yes this just arrived; it is new clothes for you". Ash was surprised "Really more new clothes". Delia nodded "Yep, as in the hope of you starting a new journey soon". Ash smiled and said "Well that is perfect timing". Delia looked confused to him "Why is that Ash".

Ash then said to her "I am returning to the Unova region". Delia was surprised and said "How come Ash?" Ash replied to her saying "Professor Juniper was on a call with Professor Oak and she has asked for my help with something currently happening in the Unova region. She said she will tell me the whole story in person". Delia smiled "Well I am sure it will be exciting Ash if she has asked for your help".

Ash looked down "Well we will see, Professor Oak will take us by jeep to Vermillion city so we can go today on a plane which will be leaving later today for Unova". Delia happily replied to him "Well that is convenient isn't it. Here why not go try your new clothes on". Delia handed over the opened box to Ash who said "Alright thanks I will try them now".

With that Ash ran upstairs the trio prepared to follow but Pikachu stopped Latias and Snivy and said "Wait you two stay here so you can see him when he walks down here, as his number one partner it is my job to make sure he is properly dressed before presenting". Snivy grinned at him "Alright Pikachu just this once, as his number one partner, do a good job". Pikachu then whispered to her "You know I will".

Snivy made a small giggle while Latias was a little jealous but understood and sat down on the couch with Snivy standing at the stairs while Iris and Delia sat on the couch as well while Ash and Pikachu ran upstairs and entered his room and shut it behind them. As soon as they did Pikachu jumped on Ash's bed and Ash set the box on his bed and looked to Pikachu "Alright Pikachu ready". Pikachu happily said "Yeah".

Ash opened the box and saw a Blue T-shirt which white lines going on the arms and middle of his chest and slightly up the side as well with black undercover as well. Navy blue trousers which were darker than the t-shirt by far. New black fingerless gloves, some new shoes which were red with some black going around the top and a white under part. Finally there was a red hat with a white strip circling the front and a white front of the cap.

Ash and Pikachu smiled happily with Ash saying "They are awesome. I have to thank mom for these. Alright let's try them on". Ash set about taking the clothes out the box and laid them on his bed while he placed his Sinnoh clothes in his wardrobe and one by one dressed himself up in his clothes one piece at a time.

Once the main clothes were on his placed the fingerless gloves on and looked to Pikachu "What do you think". Pikachu looked and smiled greatly to his partner "Now what I see before is the new and improved Ash Ketchum". Ash made a chuckle and said "Thanks Pikachu". Ash then went and looked into his mirror and smiled "Great, I like it".

Ash then took the hat and put it on and he then said "Alright now I am ready". Pikachu agreed and he jumped off but stopped "Wait will they work with your Latios form". Ash stopped and agreed "Oh yeah, didn't think about that, well let's check". Ash drawed in his energy and transformed into his Latios form. When the energy left Ash looked around him to see the clothes had disappeared "I guess they do Pikachu".

Pikachu smiled as Ash changed himself back into his human form and smiled "Alright I will get them started wait at the top". Ash nodded and walked out and stood at the top of the stairs. Pikachu slide down the Stair beam and jumped at the bottom "Ladies and Axew". Everyone turned their attention to Pikachu, even though Iris and Delia couldn't understand him they knew what he was getting at.

"May I present to you the new and Improved Ash Ketchum" Ash took it as his cue to walk down the stairs. As soon as he came into view Latias gazed at him as if she was staring at the most beautiful sight on the planet "Wow, so handsome". Latias blushed when she realised she said that but continued to admire.

Delia then happily said "Very dashing Ash fits you very well". Iris agreed "Yeah that's a new look, at least you don't look like a little kid now". Ash then said "Very funny Iris". Snivy smiled and said "I think it suits you very great Ash". Ash nodded and turned to Latias who was on the couch "Well what do you think Latias".

Latias got off the couch and said happily "You look amazing Ash". Latias came forward and gave him a quick nuzzle to the face and said "Now I have another hat to pinch off you". Ash smiled and said "If you can get it". Latias made a little giggle a Delia said "So everything good with it dear". Ash happily nodded "Yeah it is great. Thanks a lot for it".

Delia smiled and happily said "So looking forward to going back to Unova". Ash nodded "Yeah I hope to see all my friends their again, I hope they are all doing okay. But of course Professor Juniper asked me to come to help her with something which I won't know until I get there".

Delia then said "Yes, I am sure what Juniper has asked you to help her with I am sure it is worth the trip". Ash nodded in agreement "Yes, I am taking Pikachu, Snivy, Charizard, Sceptile, Gabite and Latias with me to Unova". Iris smiled happily "Great I might get to see Latias and Gabite in battle and see what they are truly capable of". Ash made a chuckle as Latias took that cue and floated to Ash's side as Ash said "Yeah I can't wait to see what Latias is truly capable of in battle after all this training we have done for the last month".

Latias made a smile and happily said "Yeah, I am looking forward to this adventure and going with friends too". Pikachu happily said "Yeah, Journeys are awesome". Snivy agreed "Yeah Unova is great, I am happy to get to see it again". Ash then said "You ready Latias". Latias happily said "You bet I am". Ash then stroked the back of Latias's head "That is what I like to hear Latias".

Latias made a slight blush with Snivy did see through to which made her think "Why is she blushing like that?" Snivy curiously watched her as she said "I am glad I got to come with you Ash". Ash then happily said "So am I Latias, I am happy to have you with us". Latias made another slight blush. Pikachu and Ash were too dense about it to notice despite Pikachu begin in a relationship with Snivy but Snivy saw it again "Why is she Blushing?"

Everyone then heard a beep of a horn and Ash walked outside to see Professor Oak in a jeep "Hey Professor". Oak then said "I see you are ready Ash, and very good new clothes you have their Ash". Ash smiled "Thanks Professor I really like them". Oak then said to him "Do you have your bag ready".

Ash slapped his head for forgetting "Oh my bag". Ash turned around to find Delia had it in her hands "All Packed Ash". Ash happily smiled and said "You're the best mom". Ash accepted the bag off Delia and she said "Have a safe journey Ash". Ash nodded and turned to Latias "Alright Latias better change form". Latias nodded and enveloped herself in blue energy and changed into her human form.

Oak admired it and said "Such fascinating power. I would love to research it if I had more time". Ash smiled at Oak and said "I know Professor but I did promise Latias she would come on our journeys". Latias nodded as Oak said "Of course Ash, training and caring for your Pokemon comes first and promises of course". Ash then jumped into the jeep in the seat next to Professor Oak as Iris jumped in the back one side and Latias behind Ash with Pikachu and Snivy jumping in the middle of them.

Ash then said to Delia "See you soon mom". Delia waved her hand to them and Professor Oak said to them "Alright here we go". The jeep then started heading away from the house and their journey begun to vermillion city. Ash looked to Professor Oak who was driving and said "So Professor did Professor Juniper say anything else while I went to round everyone up".

Oak shook his head "Not too much, all I know is a lot of People in the Unova region are on edge lately including the gym leaders". Ash thought about it and said "Yeah so that might be Chili and Cress asked Cilan to go back while I was in Altomare". Oak nodded and said "Quite possible but apparently a lot of people are thinking something is going to happen eventually. That is all Professor Juniper said to me".

Iris looked down "What could be happening that could get lots of people on edge". Snivy was worried as she said to Pikachu "I hope nothing in Unova has happened". Pikachu placed a hand on her and said "I am certain nothing bad has happened Snivy, don't worry". Snivy smiled and lied against him saying "Thanks Pikachu that means a lot". Pikachu then kissed her fore head which comforted Snivy.

Ash folded his arms and thought "What could be going on in the Unova region that is bad enough to worry a lot of people especially the gym leaders. It doesn't make any sense". Oak said while driving "Professor Juniper said she will meet you at the dock once you land in Nuvema town". Ash nodded "Okay". Everyone had the same thing on their mind as their approached the motorway to Vermillion city. What was happening in the Unova region and how is it stressing people.

**Alright well I will stop there now as I believe that is the point to stop it. Anyway yes I got Ash to put on the clothes he will wear in the Kalos region in the Anime because well, It does look good on him and makes him look a lot more grown up so hey why not. If you haven't seen it look it up on Google or whatever.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I would appreciate it greatly if you review and let me know what your opinions are. See you next chapter.**


	13. Return

**Hello again people. Sorry for taking a while to update as I have 2 stories including this to manage. Ready to find out exactly what's happening in Unova. Please remember to review at the end of a chapter as it helps me out a lot. Anyway let's get to it.**

**Chapter 13: Return**

The Plane Ash and the gang were in touched down towards the Nuvema town dock. The Plane was sliding across the water approaching the pier. Latias sat at the window in her human form. It was her first time on a plane and she was very excited the entire trip as besides her natural flight she saw human's way of their own technique of flight. She did feel a little lucky as she was able to fly but humans could not and would always be stuck on the ground themselves.

Ash however is one of a kind exception as he isn't just a human in the month and half he has been half legendary Latios he has become an experienced flyer and able to learn more about Pokémon himself but despite the training he has pushed against himself he has been unable to manifest his powers. Moves that are locked out of his mind and body. Ash believes he needs to train to become strong enough to use them but also Learn how to.

Latias and Ash have that Teacher/Teacher friendship as Ash is training Latias in the Art of Pokemon battle like he with all his Pokemon while Latias is helping train Ash in using his Latios body in flight, Maneuverer, better his understanding of Pokemon and help him unlock his hidden talent of moves which would take time to do.

The Plane came to a complete stop as it came to the pier alongside it and moved alongside the pier with the entrance in place. Ash who was sat next to Latias with Pikachu and Snivy sitting next to them with Iris to Ash's right and they undid the belts on the chairs as the captain announced on the mic "Thank you for flying with us today one of the crew will open the door and you may disembark and we welcome you to The Unova region. We hope you enjoy the rest of your day and thank you again for flying with us".

The group stood up of their chairs and Ash said to Latias "Alright you ready". Latias nodded and as soon as the people in front of them stepped out their chair aisles and they started moving themselves towards the entry way.

Iris stepped out first and happily stepped forward saying "Ahhh it is good to be home". Axew agreed and held his arm up happily "Ax-xe-Axew". Ash stepped out and stood on the pier and turned to Latias who stepped out "Welcome to the Unova region Latias". Latias looked around to see how lively and peaceful it looked around them. Pokemon living happily in the water and sky with everyone being happy.

Iris then looked to them "Unova is awesome". Ash agreed with her "Yeah Unova is a great place to see". Snivy stood there and sighed happily "Ahhh it is good to see Unova again". Pikachu agreed with her and said "Yeah it sure is all the memories we have here". Suddenly someone called out to them "Hello everyone it has been a while". Everyone turned to the direction if the voice to see Professor Juniper was walking towards them. Everyone happily run over except for Latias who didn't know the stranger and stood behind Ash "Professor Juniper it is good to see you again". Juniper smiled and said "You as well Ash, The new clothes look good".

Ash sighed and said "Yeah thanks". Juniper then turned to Pikachu and Snivy "I see Pikachu and Snivy have grown stronger since I last saw them". Pikachu and Snivy both smiled "Pika-Pikachu" "Snivy". Juniper turned to Iris "I also see you and Axew have become stronger and more happy as well". Iris happily said "You bet Professor, everyone is doing great".

Latias stood there thinking "She must be a professor like Oak". Juniper noticed Latias and said "Who is this?" Ash then smiled "Oh she is a new friend". Juniper happily extended out her hand "Well nice to meet you, my name is Professor Juniper, I am a Pokemon researcher". Latias accepted and shaked her hand while saying via telepathy "Nice to meet you as well". Juniper was left confused "Wait did you just speak telepathically to me". Latias nodded "That is odd".

Ash interrupted "We can tell you why but shall we got to the lab first". Juniper agreed "Of course Ash, in fact someone is there that I believe you know". Ash was left interested "Really who is it". Juniper then smiled at him "You will find out when we get there. Let's head to my jeep".

The group all made their way over to the jeep which was parked right close to them. Pikachu looked up in the sky however as he remembered what happened last time. How the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom appeared in a thunderstorm over them and how he blasted Pikachu with a powerful electrical current.

Knocking his electrical powers out of balance which allowed Trip to gain the advantage in his battle with his Serperior which was a Snivy at the time. Pikachu remembered how Serperior also became powerful but not powerful enough to ultimately defeat Pikachu for good and Pikachu put the end on it and truly showed Trip that he wasn't as strong as he believed at the Unova league.

Pikachu also recalled how Zekrom appeared a second time over the lab and shocked Pikachu again and returned his electrical powers which gave him the ability to give his all again. Pikachu looked up into the blue sky and thought one thing "I wonder where Zekrom is now". The group arrived at the jeep and they all got in with Iris sitting in the front with Professor Juniper while Ash, Pikachu, Snivy and Latias all sat in the back.

Juniper powered on the engine and then said "Alright we are off to the lab now, and then I will explain exactly why I asked you here Ash". Ash nodded as the jeep begun moving and went away from the dock and onto the road on their way to the Pokemon Lab Juniper runs.

On their way to the lab, Latias was sat looking out into the trees to see lots of Pokémon living in harmony. Getting on with their daily lives. Latias smiled and looked to Ash "It looks so peaceful here, like in Kanto". Ash nodded "Yeah this is my second time in the Unova region now and it certainly hasn't changed in the 4 months since we left here".

Iris smiled to Ash and said "Unova will never change; it is a great place to live in". Juniper would usually smile but did not put one on for a particular reason "Soon they will know why they are here". Ash looked out his side to see all the Unova Pokemon and looked to Snivy and Pikachu "I guess the others would have like to come as they were from here". Snivy nodded "Yes they would have wanted to". Ash looked down "But I need to give my other Pokémon turns now so, Sceptile, Gabite and Charizard are with us".

Snivy smiled and looked to Pikachu "Well I am glad brought us both together". Pikachu agreed as he sat next to her and they held a hand together each "So am I, He took us both to Altomare". Snivy agreed and said back to him "Yeah I guess he wanted us both. He did bring Unfezant to Altomare too". Pikachu happily said to her "Don't forget Ash will always want a flying type with him and so Charizard fills the role now of that".

Snivy then thought of something else to say to him "Well he hasn't brought a water type this time though and has two grass type: Sceptile and me". Pikachu smiled "Well one time he did have two water types which were Squirtle and Lapras in the Orange islands journey just at the end of our first year of Ash's beginning of being a trainer".

Snivy then got stopped there "Wait so what year is this for Ash's time of being a trainer". Pikachu thought himself and smiled "It has been his sixth year now a month ago just after brining Latias back from Altomare, I believe". Snivy looked down "I feel like I have missed a lot as I only joined up in the 5th year".

Pikachu wrapped his arm around Snivy's back and reassured her "Hey don't worry Snivy since you joined it has been the best year of my life and I am certain we have plenty of years yet to go through with Ash even in his new state". Snivy agreed and gave him a nuzzle "Thanks Pikachu, you know how to make me feel happy". Pikachu sighed "Well it is one of my specialties".

Snivy then gave him a seductive smile "Good to know". Suddenly the group saw the lab and Juniper happily said "Okay here we are". Ash then said "So what happens now". Juniper stopped the jeep and looked to him "We are going to go in the lab then I will tell you why I have called you here". Ash agreed as everyone stepped out of the jeep and begun walking up the path. Pikachu and Snivy were walking alongside their trainer as they walked up. Ash looked to the building and then to Pikachu and Snivy "Brings back good memories doesn't it".

The pair agreed but Juniper stopped "Oh now that I remember you said you would show why our friend here can talk telepathically". Ash remembered he would explain. Ash looked to Latias who was unsure but he first looked around but with no one else in sight he nodded to Latias "It is okay, you can trust her". Latias nodded and looked to Juniper "The reason I speak telepathically is because of this". All eyes were on Latias who relaxed and channelled her energy around her until she becomes enveloped in it and her body begun morphing. Juniper was left confused as to how she was doing.

Her confusement was solved when the energy begun dissolving around Latias and her Pokémon form was revealed to Professor Juniper who looked like she was about to faint "Is she what I think it she is". Ash nodded "Yes this is my Pokémon and friend Latias". Latias nodded as she floated besides Ash "Lat". Juniper became excited "I have never seen a Latias in my life before Ash, when did you get her, better question how did you catch her".

Ash smiled and looked to Latias "Oh Latias and I go way back to when I was travelling the Johto region. I met her in the city of Altomare the first time I went. About over a month ago I went back to take part in the Tour de Altomare and got to see her again and well she wanted to come along with me so I was happy to let her come, isn't that right Latias".

Latias looked to Ash and smiled "Lat, Latia". Juniper then said "Amazing Ash, you are first trainer I know to have a legendary Pokemon". Ash shook his arm behind his neck and said "Well I think all my Pokémon are special and Latias is one of the team". Latias nodded "Yeah and it is a great team".

Juniper then got back on subject "Well I would love to quiz you about Latias all day I am sure you want to know why you are here now". Ash nodded and said to Latias "Okay you can change back if you want now". Latias shook her head "Nah, I want to stay as my Pokemon form now". Ash smiled "Okay Latias if you want that".

They all pressed on until they reached the entrance and went into the main reception and the gang went to sit on the sofas while Juniper when to grab some notes and pictures. Ash who had Latias sat on one side of him with Pikachu and Snivy sat next to him on the other side while Iris sat on the sofa to the right of him with Axew.

Ash looked around to see the main part of the reception where people walked around. It reminded him of when he met Trip: His main rival during his journey across the Unova region. As then remembered how the last time he saw Trip was after he beat Trip in the first round of the Unova league over 4 months ago with one thing coming to mind "I wonder where his journey is taking him right now or how much stronger he has become".

While he thought Professor Juniper returned and sat opposite to Ash with the table in the centre and placed some papers on the table and then said "Alright so the reason I asked you to come Ash is because I believe we may need your help". Ash was wondering but happily said "Of course I would be happy to help you with anything?"

Juniper made a quickly fading smile before saying "Well the thing is all across the cities of Unova, people have been becoming worried, restless and mistrusting a tiny bit as stress and worry is setting a lot of people on edge, Some of the gym leaders included". Iris then said with worry "Why is this all happening, the great Peaceful Unova becoming darker".

Juniper nodded "And this is the reason". She then showed Ash a picture which showed two adults in white suits that looked suspicious with their faces partially concealed "Across all the cities, these figures have been showing up in the suits. They are worrying people as no one has any idea what they are or who they are".

Ash looked closely at one of the figures to see a Symbol with a P and electricity going around and over it a little "What is that symbol". Juniper shook her head "No idea, but why they are appearing we have no idea but with their appearances, their intentions are a mystery". Ash then had a serious thought "Could this be another Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua or even a Team galactic. I hope not but they look as suspicious as they all did".

Ash then stood up "Well I won't stand here and let people be worried, I will help you find out who they are and what they are doing here". Juniper smiled and happily said "I knew I could count on you Ash, Later I will take you to Striaton city and we can begin investigating there as that is a big city".

Ash nodded as Iris stood up and said "If they are unsettling people, they will have me to answer to". Ash sighed and said to her "Iris we don't know exactly what is going on yet". Iris calmed down "Sorry but if something involves Unova or the village of dragons or dragon Pokemon, I will act serious". Ash smiled and said "I have known you long enough to know that about you". Everyone agreed with that as Iris sighed "Well can we just get on with this". Ash nodded as the group listened to see what else Juniper had to tell them.

**Well I am pretty sure you all know where this is going. Well I will leave it to you to think about where this will go. See you next chapter.**


	14. More then one Encounter

**Hello again, I am changing the plot up a little again from the games and series as I have always done for this story and the one before it.**

**Chapter 14: More than one encounter**

Ash and the gang with Professor Juniper joining them have shortly a while ago arrived within the Striaton City which was where Ash also earned his first gym badge within the Unova region and where he first met his good friend Cilan. Ash was hoping to see him again after all. They were walking from the jeep which was parked in a parking area for vehicles. Ash was at the front happily saying "Man I can't wait to see Cilan again".

Iris then interrupted him "Erm Ash we are here to investigate this organisation not just to see friends". Ash sighed and said "I know but I don't see why we can't do that at the same time". Juniper then happily said "Even with your new clothes Ash, you haven't changed one bit". Ash smiled as Latias who was in her human form to avoid the people being suspicious of her.

Once they arrived at the town square they looked around to see nothing "Well no sign of them here". Juniper looked around "Alright I say we split up and have a look around as I am sure they are here somewhere as they have been sighted in every city". Ash then saw an alley street "Alright Me and the others will search that way, Iris you check that way". Iris looked to see the street and agreed "Okay, I'll check it out".

Juniper then said "Alright Ash take this as you haven't had one before". Juniper handed Ash an Xtrareciever which Ash immediately recognised "An Xtrareciever, how come". Juniper smiled "So we can keep in touch, I have already added my number to it so you can contact me at any time. Same to you Iris". Juniper handed one to Iris as well and they were both prepared "Alright lets head out".

Ash nodded and he walked off towards the alley with His Pokémon walking right alongside him, Ash then said to them "Alright now let's see if we can find these mysterious people and know who they are". Everyone agreed and Latias then decided to transform into her Pokemon form and engulfed herself in blue energy and switched form. Ash looked to her and smiled "Good idea".

As it seemed no one was around Ash himself engulfed in energy and transformed into his Latios form for which Latias smiled "You don't seem to get to be in that form lately do you?" Ash agreed and shook his head "yeah, because I have been around a lot of people lately so I haven't had the chance to".

Latias gave him an interested smile "I must say though for your colour and size compared to a normal Latios, you do look good in that form". Latias realised what she said and formed a blush and hid her embarrassment. Ash however thought nothing of it "Thanks Latias, the same to you". Latias felt a little red on her which Snivy once again did take a notice too and thought "There it is again, is she blushing?"

They moved on with Latias wishing she would be more careful with her words. They looked around a corner to see no one was outside either and Ash looked to Latias "Maybe it is best you go invisible so it is more difficult for us to be spotted". Latias nodded and cloaked herself in her invisibility and was rendered gone by anyone except for Ash as they were mind-paired and Ash could detect her Aura as Latios and Latias are able to do that.

Latias then said to them "What about you Ash". Ash then said "I still haven't figured out how to do that". Latias thought about it and said "I guess I can teach you that as well after this is done". Ash nodded and he looked to his two Pokémon behind him "Head back to the town square and wait for us there but wait at the alley entrance a you Pikachu will catch people's attention easily as Pikachu don't naturally live here".

Pikachu and Snivy nodded "Sure we will wait and make sure you have your back covered so don't worry, we will wait for you around this corner". Snivy agreed "Yeah splitting up will help us cover more ground; we will meet you back around the corner". The pair turned and walked off as Pikachu said to Snivy "I am actually a little glad". Snivy was curious "Why is that Pikachu?"

Pikachu then said "While we are searching for these people, we can spend some quality time together". Snivy sighed and said "Well I guess that is one positive but we can't just enjoy ourselves". Latias had heard it and actually felt a little happy that it was just her and Ash as they got to spend some time together. Latias then said to Ash "I feel like we are on a mission here".

Ash agreed as he floated forward "Yeah, I have had to occasionally do this against other organisations but not the gathering information sort before". Latias smiled and looked around a corner to her left and immediately held her claw up which told Ash to stop. Ash hovered behind her as she saw to people ahead of her "What do you see Latias".

Latias then said "Sight-share". Latias's eyes glowed and Ash's responded to her mind transmitting to him. Ash's sight then changed to see what Latias was seeing and could see to two human dressed up in outfits and he said via mind link "That is them?" Latias nodded "Yeah, they match the outfits on the photo".

Ash then cut his connection to the sight share and said "Let's try to get closer so we can hear what they are saying". Latias nodded and activated her cloak again "I will sneak close and we will do sight-share again and then you can hear what I hear as well". Ash was surprised "Sight-share can do that". Latias smiled and said "Yeah but it only works for other Pokémon".

Latias floated close to the humans and fired up Sight share again and Ash responded by his eye's glowing and then Latias begun listening as the first one said "Alright our orders are clear". The second human then responded "We will all assemble in the town square for another speech to the people of this town".

The first figure then spoke again "Yes our leader will promote our movement and why we exist, to make Pokemon Liberation become reality". The pair then walked off in the opposite direction that Ash and Latias were. After hearing that Latias powered off the sight share and hovered in her place confused. Latias then flew over to Ash who was confused "Pokemon Liberation. What are they talking about"?

Latias shook her head and said "Your guess is as good as mine Ash". Ash then said "And they said their leader would be at the town square". Latias agreed "Yeah that is what he said". Ash then decided to let Professor Juniper know "I will need to change back to use my xtrareciever". Latias nodded and Ash looked around first to see no one was around and then switched back into his human form. Ash then checked the pocket and then took out the xtrareciever and looked it up. He found Junipers number and dialled it on.

It begun transmitting and moments later juniper came on the screen "Hello Ash, have you discovered something". Ash nodded and he quickly said "Latias and I found two of those people and listened to their conversation, they said their leader will be in town square shortly to give a speech about what they call Pokemon Liberation".

Juniper then replied in a confused manner "Pokemon Liberation. What could that be"? Ash shook his head and said "I have no idea but what I do know is they will be holding a speech in the town square shortly so I will be coming back to you". Juniper then replied "You might be right, I can see some of those people in the outfits arriving in the town square with a couple of banners on sticks and taking the uphill part of the town square and they seem to be telling people to remain in the square".

Ash then said "Alright I am on my way". Juniper then said in reply "I will let Iris know, see you back here in a moment". Ash hung up on the xtrareciever and looked to Latias "Let's head back". Ash begun walking back with Latias hovering alongside him as they walked away "I wonder what the intention of Pokemon liberation is Ash".

Ash shook his head "I honestly do not have any idea, Latias. It could be anything". They rounded a corner to see no one was still around and Ash said "As we are returning to the plaza you should change back into your human form now". Latias nodded "Alright then". Latias enveloped herself in energy and morphed back into her human form and they walked on.

They rounded the final corner to see Pikachu and Snivy stood and the exit to the plaza but behind was another figure in the outfit who spoke up to them "Excuse me, are you doing anything important right now". Ash turned and said to him "We are on our way to the town square". Latias looked suspiciously at the human while he replied "Excellent, you see me and my organisation plan to make an announcement to as many people as possible and it is something you may find of interest". Ash nodded "In fact that is why we are heading there, as we were just told by another".

The figure nodded "great, then I will leave you to it young man, sorry for interrupting you". The figure then took his leave down the opposite direction and Latias then said to him via mind link "He does seem a little suspicious". Ash then agreed with her saying "Something doesn't seem right".

They walked on and Ash called out to his two Pokémon "Pikachu, Snivy". The pair turned to him and they waited for them to come to them, when they did Pikachu jumped on his shoulder with Snivy on the other "Do you know why a lot of them are gathering in the town square".

Ash looked to see indeed on the uphill bit of the town square at least 10 of the mysterious figures were standing waiting for something while two of them held banners on sticks with the same P electrical symbol on their outfits. Ash moved forward and said "I don't know, but we will find out soon". Ash looked to see Juniper standing next to a bench with a familiar face. It was Cilan who stood next to juniper. Ash smiled and walked over "Hey Cilan". Cilan and Juniper looked and Cilan smiled "Good to see you again Ash". They shared a handshake and Cilan said "The new clothes look good on you".

Ash nodded "Good to see you as well Cilan, I hope things have been okay for you". Cilan nodded but stopped smiling and looked back to the figures "I wished we were seeing each other under better circumstances". Suddenly Iris came along with Axew "Hey am I late". Cilan smiled to Iris "Not at all Iris, good to see you". Iris smiled and exchanged their greetings while Ash, Pikachu, Snivy, Latias and Juniper were watching the group of mysterious individuals.

Juniper then said "I don't like this one bit". Ash nodded and Latias said "They do look very suspicious". Cilan finally noticed Latias in her human form and said "Oh who is this Ash". Ash noticed and said "Oh, sorry, this is my friend…Tia". Latias smirked as Ash used then end of her name for her human name and said via mind link "Don't you want to let him know who I am".

Ash nodded and replied via mind link "I would but not here, and beside that can be you human name". Latias nodded ad Cilan walked up to her and held out his hand "Where are my manners, I am Cilan, one of the Striaton city Gym leaders and A Pokemon connoisseur. Pleased to make your acquaintance". Latias smiled and shook hand with him and said while moving her mouth to make it look like she was speaking "Nice to meet you Cilan, I am Tia, I am travelling with Ash right now".

However everyone were interrupted by a voice "Thank you all for patiently waiting, would you please give us your full attention now". Everyone in the Square turned their attention to the mysterious group with one of the men moving aside and revealing a man with a big outfit covering all of his body excluding his head with a piece of equipment covering one of his eyes.

Ash looked at him and thought "That must be the leader". The man walked forward as everyone was close except for Ash, Cilan, Iris, Juniper, Latias, Pikachu and Snivy who were watching from the bench as a big crowd gathered "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma". Murmurings were being heard in the crowd as Ash said out loud "Team Plasma?"

Ghetsis continued "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation". People were confused as the group were wondering themselves. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

The group was left confused as Pikachu said "What is he thinking about?" Ghetsis saw the people acting around and smiled "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Ash, Cilan and Iris was at a loss of words and Ash said "Selfish commands of Trainers?" Ash Pokemon all looked to him worried as Ghetsis continued "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

One person then said in the crowd "Pokemon Liberation". Ghetsis nodded to him and then said "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

After he finished Ghetsis noticed Ash out of the corner of his eye and smiled at the trainer which caught Ash off guard and confused. The other Team plasma members surrounded around Ghetsis and collected the banners they all then left the town square through the quickest route.

Everyone was stood at a loss of words; Ash looked down "Selfishly forcing our Pokémon to do what we tell them to do". Pikachu shook his head "No Ash, I have been with you all the way, and I have gladly followed you through it all, and I would do it again". Snivy agreed "Yeah we enjoy battling, it lets us earn achievements and adventure also with getting to know a lot of people and Pokemon".

Latias agreed and held a hand of Ash's shoulder and said via mind link "From all the time I have spent I have loved it a lot, don't let that twist you". Ash nodded and said "Thanks you guys". Juniper then said "They are wrong, we don't abuse Pokemon, if they didn't want to do it, they could leave if they wanted to or hated their trainer". Snivy then thought "Well I have done that once".

Iris then said "This sounds bad". Cilan agreed "It does, we don't abuse Pokemon, if we did, and the Pokemon would know and be afraid or angry. They could leave if they wanted to". Iris then thought and quickly realized "I need to go let my people in the village of dragons know about this, Team plasma may very well go there too".

Cilan then said "But it will take a long time for you to get there Iris". Iris then held out a Poke ball and said "Not with Dragonite it isn't". Iris threw the Poke ball and Dragonite came out and stood next to Iris "Dragonite we need to go back to the village of Dragons to warn them, can you get us there".

Dragonite nodded and Iris hoped on with Axew and Dragonite lifted into the air "I will have to see you all later; I need to make sure my village is okay". Ash nodded "Alright I will meet you there soon or later, I am going to be checking the other cities. Iris waved goodbye and Dragonite flew off with Iris heading off towards the north.

Cilan then said "I better bring my brothers up to speed about this; I will have to see you later as well". Cilan then waved and left as well as Juniper said "I will head to the Pokemon center to send a message to all gym leaders about this, they will need to know about this". Ash nodded "Alright I will wait here for you to return". Juniper then turned to the Pokemon center behind them and entered as Ash waited outside.

Ash was still wondering "What do they intend with Pokemon liberation, by separating us". Pikachu then said "I don't want to be separated from you Ash, I won't let that happen, you are my best friend". Ash knelt down and said "You're my best friend as well Pikachu".

While they were talking someone was watching him in white clothes and a white hat, with some accessories around him and green hair going down his back a little and looked surprised at them. He approached Ash and said "Your Pokemon… Just then it said how much it likes you".

The group looked to him and Ash said "Wait did you understand what Pikachu then said". The person nodded and said "Yes, I can hear the inner voices of Pokemon and can understand them". Ash was surprised as was the others "Really, I can do that as well". Covering up the fact of him being part Pokemon. The person nodded "I suspected as I saw you talking back to your Pikachu, My name is N".

Ash then smiled at him "My name is Ash; I am a Pokémon trainer, with the goal of becoming a Pokemon master". N narrowed his eyes a little "A Pokémon master, then are you intending to confine a lot of Pokemon into Poke balls". Ash was left confused alongside his Pokemon "What do you mean".

N then said "I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" Everyone was left confused as N then took out a Poke ball "Well, Ash, Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again through a battle".

N then threw the Poke ball with a Purrloin coming out and Ash smiled "Alright Pikachu lets go". Pikachu took position with N not letting up on his narrowed view on Ash "Purrloin, use scratch". Purrloin lunged forward with his claw glowing "Dodge it". Pikachu jumped and Ash then said "Use Iron tail". Pikachu slammed his tail down and smashed Purrloin away with N looking concerned at Purrloin "Use shadow ball Purrloin". Purrloin regained his ground and shot a shadow ball which impacted Pikachu and shot him back a little.

"Hold on Pikachu". Pikachu regained his posture as N said "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon". Ash was confused and then said "Pikachu use thunderbolt". Pikachu charged his electricity and unleashed it on Purrloin badly damaging him and knocking him out". Ash smiled "Nice work Pikachu". Pikachu cheered a little with Snivy and Latias cheering for him. N moved forward and knelt down next to Purrloin who looked sadly at N "Don't worry Purrloin, you did you best in this unnecessary battle".

N returned Purrloin to his Poke ball and looked to Ash "Pikachu is strong no doubt, a rare breed of fantastic Pokemon". Ash smiled "Thanks N". N then narrowed his eyes a little "But all I saw was my friend getting hurt and I don't understand the chemical of battling. I am sure we will cross paths again Ash".

N looked to Latias curiously for a moment before he turned and walked away as he said while walking away "As long as Pokémon are confined in Poke Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

Once N was out of sight, Ash and the others looked confused "What a guy, he sure seems different from any trainer I have met before". Latias then said "He does passionately care about his Pokemon though". Ash nodded "Yeah, that's a good thing, I am sure we will see him again too". Ash then thought though "What he said at the end though. As long as Pokemon are confined to Poke balls, they will never be perfect beings. It isn't confining them, they can come out when they want to, and they chose to stay in them"

Suddenly juniper returned from the Pokemon center and said "So Ash, who was that you were battling". Ash turned to Juniper and said "A trainer named N. He was a new sort of Trainer, I haven't met before". Juniper nodded "All trainers are different, anyway following this I will need to return to my lab. I recommend heading to Nacrene city next and see if you can learn anything else there Ash".

Ash nodded and said "Of course, we will". Juniper then said "Alright I will see you soon Ash, take care of yourself and you Pokemon". Ash nodded "Of course Professor, See you later". Juniper then walked away waving to them as Ash waved back with his Pokemon waving too. As soon as Juniper was gone Ash turned to where the members of Team Plasma and Ghetsis left the Square and said "Alright gang let's get going". The group nodded and then continued on to looking into Team Plasma.

**Alright we have now seen Team Plasma and met the mysterious N. What will happen next? Okay question for you. Do any of you know why Ash's form of Latios is smaller than a normal Latios as he is bigger than Latias but smaller than a normal Latios. **

**If you want to answer that question, put it in your review along with what you thought. If anyone gets it right I will make it clear next chapter and you will win an emoticon cookie. See you next chapter guys and girls.**


	15. Not so Noble

**Hello people, now here is the answer to the question I mentioned. The true reason for Ash's Latios size difference is because we all know Latios is significantly bigger than an average sized Human. Since Ash is still half human his Latios form has reacted to balance his size with his human form. So he is slightly bigger the Latias. Strangely though Latias is either the same size or slightly bigger than a human. It has nothing to do with his age or aura.**

**So the people with the correct answer are: JB and Adjuster. Well done, indeed his human size does indeed affect the size of his Latios form size so he would be smaller than a normal Latios.**

**Anyone who got the question wrong: Too bad, better luck next time guys.**

**Chapter 15: not so noble**

Having left Striaton city behind once again and in the air. Ash, Latias were in their Pokémon forms flying in the direction of Nacrene city with Pikachu and Snivy both sat on Ash's back as they flew on. Ash had changed his form once they had changed. He didn't have a problem if people saw him in Latios form but it would draw attention as not only is he a different coloured and sized Latios, he has the form of a legendary Pokemon which are popular to see.

But if they see him transform his fate is sealed to being revealed. At the moment the only humans to know of his secret of his new form is Bianca, Lorenzo and Iris. All were an accident but Ash has accepted that but it was if more were to find out it would worry him. Latias however understood as she too can't have certain people knowing of her transformation except close friends like when she was in Altomare.

They flew towards their destination just above the tree line of any tree's that were on their path. Ash was looking down in thought about what transpired yesterday in Striaton city. Team Plasma believed that humanity was using Pokemon wrongly and should release them back into the wild. The thoughts of that has been clouding Ash's mind for a while and he was thinking out loud to which Latias could hear him via mind link "Pokemon Liberation, we don't abuse Pokemon, they are wrong".

Latias smiled and replied to him in mind link "Don't worry Ash". Ash looked to her as she said "They are wrong, you don't use us, and you are a genuine kind trainer who cares for his Pokemon, regardless we will all stand with you". Ash smiled and said "Thanks Latias, I appreciate that". Ash looked forward again "But from hearing that I can understand the logic of what Team Plasma is implying".

Latias was curious to what Ash had meant from that and listened "I have encountered trainers who don't care for their Pokémon at all and only see them as tools or a being they have the right to abuse and get them to do as they see fit". Latias looked worried for Ash and looked down "Not all trainers are like that Ash, in the near two months I have spent with you as my trainer, I have enjoyed it greatly, you care for all your Pokemon and don't forget that Ash".

Ash smiled to Latias and said via mind link "Thinks Latias, it actually makes me feel better, hearing that". Latias happily smiled "So after we are done here, what do you plan to do Ash after we finish here in Unova". Ash looked down and said "Well I am hoping to take part in the Sinnoh league in Sinnoh this year as it is 5 months away from taking place". Latias then happily said "That sound fun".

Ash nodded "Yeah we were so close to winning but we lost the semi-finals to a man named Tobias who had a Darkrai and a Latios on his team". Latias was curious "I don't know what a Darkrai is but a Latios, how many are there Ash". Ash shook his head "Who knows, they may be more Latias out there as we speak". Latias looked down and thought "More of me huh".

Latias brushed it off and said "So I take it the Sinnoh league is tough". Ash nodded and said "Yeah but since I already have all the badges, I can register for it, but I will have to wait for it". Latias understood and Ash looked down and saw a building with Pokémon out in the back yard "Hey that's a day care centre down there".

They all looked down to see the building. Latias saw the young Pokémon that were there and smiled. When she looked up and into the distance she saw a city ahead of them to see a city in the distance "Hey there's a city ahead as well". Ash looked ahead and smiled knowing what it was and said "It is Nacrene city". Pikachu was confused "Erm I don't recall seeing a day care centre last time we travelled to Nacrene city".

Ash then quickly said "It has probably recently been built or we didn't come this way. It has almost been 5 months since we first left Unova". Snivy tilted her head a little "Still it wouldn't hurt to have a look". Ash nodded and he flew down followed by Latias. Ash landed on the ground close to the entrance of the centre and enveloped himself in energy and shifted back into his human form. He stood up and Pikachu was on his shoulder with Snivy standing next to them. Latias hovered right next to Ash and he said "Alright lets go"

Ash walked forward and prepared to open the door but suddenly the door slammed open with two men running out with bags on their backs. Ash saw it was two team plasma members "Hey they are team plasma". Suddenly an old man came out of the building and shouted "Come back here you crooks".

Ash looked to the man "What just happened". The man looked to Ash and smiled "Ahhh, a trainer who looks strong. I need your help". Ash then wondered and said "What is it. Sir". The man pointed to the running away men and said "They have stolen Pokemon eggs that me and my family are looking after; you must get them back for us". The group was shocked and Ash thought "Wait what is going on here, I thought team plasma talked of Liberation". Latias hearing him said "Now is not the time to be thinking".

Ash nodded "Okay we will get them back, just stay inside and I will get them". The man smiled "Thank you, now please: Go". Ash and the group immediately went after the two men who were far ahead. Ash thought and said "If I change to Latios I can catch them". Ash jumped up and shifted himself back into Latios form and flew up with Latias flying up with both Pikachu and Snivy In tow. Ash looked ahead of them to see they were heading for a cave. Ash shook his head and said "No you don't".

Ash flew close and generated psychic energy which spawned a poke ball on him "Alright Gabite cut them off from the cave". Ash used the psychic energy to push the poke ball forward and it opened flowing energy out and Gabite came out "Gabbbite". Gabite did a somersault in the air and landed in front of the two men and stopped them in their tracks "Hey out the way". Ash sent the poke ball back into psychic energy and flew down. Pikachu and Snivy jumped off and landed sides to the two plasma grunts. Ash then transformed back and landed close behind them and ran forward to them with Latias following him.

The two men looked to him and one said "Get out of the way pipsqueak". Ash shook his head "Give those Pokemon eggs back to the man and his family". The man shook his head to him "No, they will just be put through selfish human acts when they are born and forced to do battling for them". Ash was confused "What are you talking about".

The men put the bags down and faced Ash "In order to free Pokemon from selfish human we must steal them from the trainers and release them or let them be ordered around". Ash shook his head "That is wrong to steal Pokemon". The second man then argued back "No it is justice, these Pokemon will be happy knowing their freedom isn't stolen". Ash then said "No they are not forced, it is always their choice if they want to battle or not. If they didn't like it, they could leave if they want to".

The first man pointed at a poke ball on him "That would be true but Poke balls are what prevent that from happening". The men then took out their poke balls and said "On that note, we are going to rescue you Pokemon from you". The two men threw out a poke ball and out came a Watchog and an Amoongus who took positions along the two Plasma members "No way are you stealing my Pokemon, Gabite use dragon pulse and Latias use dragon breath".

Gabite opened his mouth and charged a sphere of dragon pulse. Latias too charged a sphere in front of her mouth and charged their moves "Amoongus use energy ball and Watchog use focus blast". Amoongus fired the energy ball at Pikachu who quickly jumped above it and Watchog shot the focus blast at Snivy who also dodged it. Latias fired a beam of Dragonbreath at Amoongus and Gabite shot the dragon Pulse at watchog. Both got hit and were damaged "Gabite use brick break". Gabite powered up his arms and lunged at the two Pokemon. Pikachu and Snivy stood by Ash as Gabite smacked both Pokemon once and jumped over next to Ash.

Ash smiled "Great work Gabite, keep it up". The two Pokémon got up weakened and stood at their opponent's "Nice try kid, now how about this. Amoongus use solar beam". "Watchog use karate chop". Amoongus charged the beam and Watchog shot forward "Pikachu use Iron tail and Gabite use Flamethrower on Amoongus". Gabite breathed in and fired a beam of flamethrower at Amoongus which upon contact incinerated Amoongus. Pikachu collided iron tail with Watchog karate chop but Pikachu broke through it and smashed Watchog onto the ground. Both Pokemon were out and the team plasma members gasped "Plasmaaaaa." "So strong". Ash smiled and said "Now return the Pokemon eggs".

Suddenly Ash heard a voice "Not so fast pipsqueak". Two more men approached from behind the plasma grunts which were revealed to be more "If you want the eggs back, you will have to get through us first". As the first two men recalled their poke ball the other two threw theirs which revealed a Liepard and a Zangoose. The Plasma grunt who threw out Zangoose said "We will valiantly defend these innocent Pokemon".

Ash nodded in agreement "Yes they are innocent, but you are not for stealing them". The man then replied "By rescuing them, we will make sure selfish humans like you won't get abuse them". Ash annoyingly said to them "As if you are noble, you're using Poke balls yourself. If you want to make Pokemon liberation. Why not release yours". Another Plasma grunt said "Naturally we would but first we must take Pokemon away from foolish trainers".

Latias becoming angry fired an ice beam at the Zangoose "Dodge it". Zangoose quickly moved out the way and Ash looked to Latias "Why did you do that". Latias then said telepathically to the 4 plasma grunts "He is not a selfish trainer; he is a kind and caring trainer for his Pokemon. You are all downright rotten for stealing eggs from a family who care for Pokemon".

The first Plasma member said back as they were all surprised "I don't know how you spoke to us o what Pokemon you are but that trainer like any other is controlling you with his Poke balls and we will free you". Ash tiring of this shouted "Gabite Use Draco Meteor, Latias use Mist ball, Pikachu use Electro ball and Snivy use Solar Beam". All four Pokemon began charging up their attacks as the Plasma grunts all worried.

Pikachu fired the ball of electricity after flipping with his tail. Latias fired the Mist ball after launching it from between her claws and it discharged energy behind it. Snivy fired the powerful solar beam towards the Pokemon. Gabite shot the sphere in the air and it broke up into smaller ones and fell down on the Pokemon.

All the attacks smashed into the two Pokemon and created a massive explosion creating a shockwave of smoke. Everyone looked on to see the smoke slowly clear and Zangoose and Liepard were both out. The plasma grunts all gasped and Ash congratulated his Pokemon "Good work all of you". All the Pokemon were happy as the Plasma grunt said "Ack, we will have to retreat".

Another Plasma member said "What about the eggs". The lead Plasma member said "Grrr, fine take the eggs back, but think about all the suffering they will be put through when they are born". Ash shook his head "They won't be put through suffering; they will be raised with true care and will grow strong into very good Pokemon". The Plasma grunts all recalled their Pokemon and ran off into the distance. Ash saw the two bags containing Pokemon eggs inside and looked to his Pokemon "You all did great". Gabite smiled and said "it was easy". Ash looked to Gabite "You are getting stronger every day Gabite".

Gabite smiled as Ash looked to Pikachu and Snivy "You two are amazing, your moves are as good as ever". Both of the Pokemon heroically smiled and held a hand together "What do you expect, it is us trained by the best". Ash smiled "Well maybe not that far". Ash then looked up to Latias "Latias, your becoming a very strong member of the team".

Latias smiled at him "Really". Ash nodded "Without a doubt Latias, you are going to be very awesome in whatever we do from here, I can guarantee it". Latias smiled happily and put on a faint blush which Snivy did take notice to again and thought "She is doing it again, why does she keep doing that". Ash then looked to the bags and picked one up and looked to Gabite "Could you take the other one Gabite". Gabite nodded and ran over and grabbed the top with its claw and held it across its back.

Ash said "Alright let's get going". The group begun there walk back to the day care centre with the succession of their mission to recover the stolen eggs. Moments later they arrived and walked into the day care centre with the man and a women behind a desk seeing them and smiling happily "Oh the Pokemon eggs. Ash walked forward and placed the bag in front of the desk while the man walked up to Gabite and he placed the bag in front of him to hand over. The man saw the eggs in the bag and happily said "Oh thank you young man for recovering these Pokemon for us". The women who had accepted the bag off Ash said "How can we ever repay such kindness from you".

Ash held his hands up and said "There is no need, I am just glad to see the eggs are safely back in your care again". Gabite, Pikachu, Snivy and Latias all smiled and agreed with him as the man said "Such kindness, your Pokemon are lucky to have such a nice and caring trainer". Ash sighed after receiving the praise and then said "So those men that stole the eggs said they were apparently rescuing the eggs from you". The man nodded and said "He said that as well but the stole those precious eggs from us". The women said "Who were they anyway".

Ash stopped smiling and said "They are a group called Team Plasma. They talk of liberating Pokemon from humans and setting them free. But from what I have seen today they may not be as noble as they claim to be". The man agreed "Well, they sound like a nasty bunch". Ash then heard his xtrareciever ringing. Ash looked on his wrist where it was and it said Unknown caller. Ash picked up and said "Hello who is this". A person spoke back to him over the xtrareciever "This is Alder speaking".

Ash was shocked to hear that voice and said "You mean the Champion Alder". The voice spoke back "Indeed Ashton. I am calling you from the Pokemon centre in Nimbasa town". Ash smiled and said "I remember that place I took part in a tournament there". Alder replied back to him "Ash I would like you to come to Nimbasa town immediately there is something I would like to speak to you about".

Ash stopped him "Wait how did you know I was in Unova". Alder made a laugh and said "Well it is simple. Professor Juniper let me know, I would like you to come to Nimbasa town as soon as you can get here if that isn't a problem". Ash nodded "Sure, I will get there as soon as I can". Alder replied happily "Great, I will see you shortly then. Speak to you soon". The call ended and Ash looked to the man and women "I need to get going". The man nodded "Have a safe journey young man and thank you again for recovering the eggs from those nasty men". Ash nodded and he and his Pokemon turned for the exit to continue their new quest in the Unova region to investigate Team Plasma.

**Well that wraps up another chapter. Thanks for reading and please review and see you next chapter.**

**Alright here is your next question: Why does Ash's Latios form have a darker shade of Blue instead of the natural colour. **


	16. Reunions

**Hello again guys ready for the answer to last chapter's question: It was an easy one. Due to Ash's skin could pretty much be Latios white feathers but unchanged. As for his darker shade of Blue is because the natural blue of Latios shade and Ash's black hair combining together to form a dark shade of Blue on his Latios form. And well I decided Ash needed to stand out from other Latios too.**

**People with correct answer: No one this time**

**Bad luck guys. Once again better luck next time to you all**

**Chapter 16: Reunions**

Earlier today before the afternoon, Ash and his Pokemon had stayed in the Nacrene city Pokemon centre for the night after arriving there having helped the crisis at the Day care centre. After receiving his call from Alder the Unova region champion to come to Nimbasa town which was past Castelia city and the desert resort but before Nimbasa city would be in view. So Ash would immediately be skipping those.

But as Ash believes Alder wouldn't call him unless it was absolutely necessary. So after spending the night in Nacrene city. Ash and Latias were in the sky at full speed. Pikachu and Snivy were on Ash's back holding on but not too tightly as Ash and Latias were going but not too fast as Ash while he is a good flyer has not mastered speed yet as if he did and tucked in his claws he could fly faster than a jet.

They flew on the way to their destination over a massive forest but were close. Pikachu looked to Ash and asked him "So do we know why Alder wants us to meet him". Ash shook his head "No we do not but we can ask him when we arrive". Snivy then commented to him "I wonder if it has something to do with Team Plasma". Ash replied to Snivy's comment "I would assume so as it is Professor Juniper who told him we were here".

They pressed on towards Nimbasa town as Ash was thinking "If Alder wants me to meet him, it must be something serious". Suddenly in the distance they could see the buildings of Nimbasa town in sight and Latias smiled "There it is right ahead Ash". Ash smiled as he said "Alright we are almost there".

Pikachu then begun wondering "I wonder, if Team Plasma are stealing eggs from the day care centre, do you think they may be trying to steal Pokemon from trainers as well". Ash realised this and agreed "Well when we battled those grunts they said they were going to rescue you from me, so clearly trainers are being targeted as well by Team plasma. But why steal, why try to take others Pokémon, for what, Pokemon liberation sounds justified but something doesn't seem right".

Before they knew it they were about to arrive above Nimbasa town, Ash quickly flew down and landed himself hovering just at the tree line and looked to see no one could see him. All the others landed close to him and Ash said "Alright Latias you transform as well okay". Latias nodded and both she and Ash shifted into their humans forms. Ash stood up and looked to see the road leading into the main part of town.

Ash then said "Alright lets go see Alder". They group walked out of the tree line and walked down the road towards the main part of Nimbasa town where the Pokemon centre and the Battle club are located. Ash looks around and smiles "This place sure does bring back memories".

Ash recalled the time when he came here to take part in the Battle club tournament where he faced off against, Burgundy, Georgia and Iris in order to win. He defeated Georgia and Burgundy but Iris just managed to win with Excadrill which tipped the odds against Pikachu. Latias looks around to see People wandering around with some of them having Pokemon around with them.

Pikachu smiled "I wonder how everyone else is doing right now to be honest". Snivy agreed with him and said "Yeah we did have some great battles here in the tournament". Ash said "Hey if we get time maybe we can see how lively the battle club is today". All the Pokemon agreed with him as Latias walked next to him and said via mind link "So did you battle here or something". Ash looked to her and smiled "Yeah, I took part in a tournament with Iris and a few other friends. I was the runner-up and Iris won. We were close but her Excadrill was just a little too tough for us to beat".

Latias nodded and said "Sounded like it was fun". Ash agreed and replied to her "Definitely, I used Snivy as well in the tournament she did really great to get us into the semi-finals". Latias then said to him "I wish I had joined you years ago to be honest". Ash nodded "It would have been nice Latias but now you have joined us and we have lots of years to go through yet in life". Latias agreed "Yeah and I look forward to all of them".

When they walked they came up to the Pokemon centre and could a trainer exiting the building now. Ash immediately recognised him as N from Striaton city. Ash smiled and walked up to him "Hey N". N noticed and looked to Ash curiously "I see you have come far into the region of Unova as well Ash".

Ash agreed and said "Have you been doing some training with your Pokemon". N nodded "Yes my friends and I have trained but I still wonder though, what is the training for though in reality". Ash looked confused "For training and becoming a lot stronger with your Pokemon, isn't that why you're training".

N looked up into the sky and walked away from Ash into the middle of the plaza and turned back to Ash "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"

Ash stuttered a little and thought "I haven't really thought about that before". Ash quickly said "Yes, but I think my Pokemon are perfect as they are. Becoming strong and looking out for one another". N formed a small smile upon hearing that answer "Hmm that so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, of your thinking"

N took out a Poke ball and Ash smiled "You want another Pokemon battle". N didn't answer and threw his Poke ball in the air and it opened to reveal a Tranquill had emerged and was hovering off the ground with its wings. Ash smiled and said to Pikachu "Do you want to have another go Pikachu".

Pikachu nodded and took Position and N smiled "Ah Pikachu, A rare and fascinating breed of Pokemon. A well trained opponent". N then said to Tranquill "My friends please use Aerial Ace". Tranquill immediately surrounded in energy and bolted at Pikachu. Pikachu had no time to act and was hit back. Ash smiled "Wow N, Tranquill is strong".

N begun thinking "This Ash, does he see strength as his gain to be a Pokemon master. No not just that, he also looks to the friendship and trust of his Pokemon around him. He is… a new interesting trainer, one I have never really met before. What kind of experiences and elegant formulas has he been through? I must know".

Ash then said "Pikachu use Electro Ball". Pikachu spinned and shot an Electro ball from his tail and it shot into Tranquill making it fall from the sky onto the ground. N worryingly said "My friend are you Okay". Tranquill stood up and nodded to N who smile "Good, Now please give them a taste of your power, use Gust my friend".

Tranquill used its wings and spooled up wind gusts at Pikachu "Use quick attack Pikachu". Pikachu kept zooming around the wind gusts and then smashed into Tranquill knocking it backwards "Now use Thunderbolt Pikachu". Pikachu sent a wave of electricity which shocked Tranquill to the ground "Tranquill". Tranquill was revealed to be down. N took the Poke ball and returned him to his Poke ball "I am sorry you were put through Pain my friend".

N looked to Ash as he took out the next Poke ball and threw it revealing Blitzle from the Poke ball. Ash then said "Great job Pikachu, have a break now". Pikachu came back and stood next to Ash as he said "Snivy want a go". Snivy nodded and stood forward and N thought "A Snivy, the grass starter Pokemon from the labs. A very fast and cunning Pokemon, very smart as well with its situations".

N said "Please use shock wave". Blitzle jumped up and shot a wave of electricity towards Snivy "Use Leaf storm". Snivy powered a wave of leaves and it flew around in front of her blocking the shockwave and exploding creating smoke "Now use the smoke to your advantage and use Leaf blade". Snivy spinned through the smoke and smashed into Blitzle injuring him "My friend use Electro ball". Blitzle powered the sphere and fired it which impacted Snivy and did a little damage.

"Alright Snivy use Solar beam". Snivy begun storing energy and expanded her tail to draw in the energy "Quick Blitzle please attack with Quick attack". Blitzle charge forward quickly and attempted to smash into Snivy. Snivy was hit by the Quick attack and pushed back a little but she continued to build up the energy and energy in front of her mouth begun glowing "Alright Snivy: Fire". Snivy unleashed the energy and fired the powerful beam and it blasted into Blitzle.

N was shocked and said "Such a powerful chemical of energy for a Pokemon". Once the smoke cleared it was revealed Blitzle was down and N walked over and kneeled down to him "You did well my friend now we will go and see to your injuries and make you well again to pursue our truth". N recalled Blitzle to his Poke ball and N stood up looking at Ash congratulating Snivy who happily smiled to Ash.

"This Trainer he seeks strength and the trust and friendship in his Pokemon but he brings out the best in them. I need to learn more about him, he does seem like an ideal trainer of my truth". N then said to him "Your Pokemon are indeed well trained Ash". N turned around and heard Ash say "Your Pokemon were trained good too N. I hope to see you again soon".

N then said as he walked off from Ash slowly "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." N then said in hope "And I know what power I will need to make that reality. The Legendary Pokemon".

With N disappearing into the Distance Ash stood confused as while he heard most of it, he didn't hear the last part of what N said "What an interesting guy, I have never met someone like him before". Snivy crossed her arms and said "I think he is odd". Pikachu smiled and said in return "Well he does care for his Pokemon greatly at least". Ash then looked to the Pokemon center behind them and said "Alright lets go see Alder". Ash then began walking towards the Pokemon center entrance with everyone following him.

Once the automatic door to the center opened up and Ash looked in the center he immediately saw Nurse Joy on the reception desk on her computer. Ash walked over to her and said "Excuse me Nurse Joy; I am here to see Alder who told me he was here". Nurse Joy smiled and replied to him "Oh you missed him a moment ago; he left for the battle club". Ash nodded "Okay thank you Nurse Joy". Nurse Joy nodded "Are you Ash by any chance".

Ash nodded and Nurse Joy quickly said "Ah, Alder left me a message for you if he wasn't here when you arrived". Ash was interested and quickly said "Really what is it?" Nurse Joy handed a piece of paper to Ash. When he received it he looked at it and it had writing which Said "Ashton, I know you have something important to do right now, in regards to Team Plasma, and I can help you in your investigation. But first please meet me at the Battle club as I believe it will interest you greatly. See you shortly. Alder".

Ash put down the paper and thought "Something that will interest me greatly". Ash looked to his Pokemon and said "Alright let's go see Alder at the battle club". All the Pokemon nodded as Ash begun leading the way to the battle club.

Moments later they arrived at the battle club entrance and walked in to see multiple trainers and Ash smiled "Wow, this place is buzzing in activity. I bet there are some strong Trainers here to battle". Pikachu agreed "Yeah, if we have time here, we should have a battle". Snivy agreed "Yeah it would be fun to do another battle again today". Latias agreed "I would like to have a go this time as it has been a while since I did one".

Ash then stopped them "Don't forget we are here to see Alder, but it would be nice". The group made their way into the hallway and they saw two figures ahead of them. Ash saw it was Don Jorge, the manager of the club and the person Ash was looking for. Alder the Unova champion. Ash walked forward as he heard Don Jorge speak "There is no doubt he is getting very strong Alder".

Alder agreed "I agree, Don Jorge, he is very strong but I believe he needs to know that strength is not all in a Pokemon battle as he still believes". Ash then shouted "Hey Alder". Alder and Don Jorge looked and the both smiled as Alder laughed "Ah Ashton, good to see you again". Before Latias was seen she went invisible and reverted to her Pokemon form. Ash walked up to them and said "It is good to see you again Alder. But the name is Ash".

Alder smiled "Of course. Thank you for coming all the way here Ash". Ash nodded "No problem at all Alder, Good to see you again Don Jorge". Don Jorge smiled "A pleasure to see you again, You are clearly a lot stronger then when I last saw you taking part in the Tournament". Ash smiled happily before turning to Alder "So Alder what did you summon me for".

Alder stopped smiling and said "Ash, I know you are investigating this group known as Team Plasma and the truth is, If they are up to no good, it is my duty as the champion of Unova to find out what they are up to". Ash smiled "Yes, Professor Juniper asked me to see what was up with them". Alder smiled at him "I am not surprised you demonstrated great strength and courage in the Unova league, 5 months ago".

Ash nodded "That was thanks to my Pokemon. Alder". Alder nodded "Now the reason I wanted you to come to the battle club is, while Team Plasma is a clear problem, I need to stick to guiding those still coming up and I would like your help in this case Ash". Ash listened as Alder continued "A trainer here has been spending most of his time here training to become stronger and be able to ready himself further is here right now battling. But I believe strength is clouding him again, as it did once since he didn't make it far into the Unova league".

Ash looked worried "I see, what is the problem". Alder smiled "I told him once that trust is equally important and he still agrees with that and his journey continues. If you are up to the task I would like you to battle him and show him what Battling is truly about Ash, as I know you are very experienced and you bring out the true strength in your Pokémon from Friendship and mutual trust to each other".

Ash smiled and agreed "Of course I would be happy to Alder". Alder laughed and Place a hand on his shoulder "A very good answer, as soon as we are finished here, we can begin looking into Team Plasma, how does that sound Ashton". Ash sighed and said "Sure Alder sir". They then turned to a screen in the hallway which showed the outdoor battlefield where a conkeldurr and a Scrafty were in the end of their battle "Scrafty use High jump kick". The Scrafty jumped into the air and lunged at the conkeldurr "Conkeldurr block it".

Ash was surprised and he said "I know that voice" Conkeldurr put it stone pillars in the way and it blocked the high jump kick which injured the Scrafty "Alright, Finish this with stone edge". The conkeldurr crossed its arms and formed stones which it threw at the Scrafty. Scrafty was hit by the attack and knocked out "No Scrafty". The screen then shifted to show the Conkeldurr's trainer to be revealed to be no other then Ash's Rival in the Unova region: Trip.

Ash then said to Pikachu "It's Trip". Pikachu nodded and Snivy tensed a little as well "I remember the tough battles with him". Latias was confused and said via mind link to Ash "Who is that". Ash then replied to her "He is Trip, my rival in the Unova region; we have had quite a few tough battles with him". Alder smiled "Tristan is who I am on about. I would like to see you two battle again".

Ash smiled "I would like to battle Trip again". Ash looked to see Conkeldurr returned to his Poke ball and Trip left the arena. Don Jorge then smiled and said "Well he is coming this way now". They all turned to see Trip was approaching from the opposite way that Ash came from and said "Alder, do you believe I am ready to battle again now". Alder smiled "Well if you are set on battling again I have one request".

Before Alder could finish Trip noticed Pikachu and could easily recognize who the trainer was despite the new clothes "Well, if it isn't Ash"? Ash smiled at Trip and said "It has been a while Trip". Trip smiled and said "Yeah it has, ever since the Unova league, I would have thought you went back to Kanto by now". Ash nodded to him "Yeah I did, but I came back because Professor Juniper asked me to come back".

Trip understood and said "I see, I can clearly see Snivy still hasn't evolved". Ash looked to Snivy on his shoulder and said "Nope, because she has an ever stone". Trip was confused "But why, don't you want her to become stronger". Ash shook his head "I do but Snivy doesn't want to evolve, she is happy being a Snivy". Alder nodded "That is the mutual trust I am talking about Ash".

Snivy smiled "And I am glad Ash, is happy to let me be Snivy". Pikachu then looked to her "And I would never change it for the world Snivy". Snivy smiled at Pikachu as Alder said "Trip, I will allow you to battle me again on one condition". Trip looked interested to him "What is it Alder sir". Alder looked to Ash "If you defeat Ash in a battle". Trip looked to Ash who looked to him and smiled "Alright if it is a battle with him, I want a six on six". Ash looked curiously at Trip as he said "You may have defeated me at the League but I swore this time will be different so we will finally have a six on six battle".

Ash smiled happily "Alright Trio I accept your challenge". Trip smiled and thought "Battling the Unova league champion before getting to battle Alder again, that will show how powerful I am to Alder". Alder smiled "Perfect let's go on the battlefield now and see this exciting battle unfold".

Trip lead the way outside to the battlefield and everyone was outside with a crowd having gathered to watch the battles. Trip then said to Ash "I have been waiting for this Ash". Ash agreed "So have I and I can say, I have different Pokemon this time besides Pikachu and Snivy". They then went to their sides as Don Jorge stood as the Ref "Now folks, today we will be having a 6 on 6 battle between powerful Pokémon trainer Trip". Everyone clapped as Don Jorge continued "And the current Unova League Champion Ash". People remembered Ash from watching the Unova league and cheered for him.

"Both sides will have six Pokemon each, the battle will be one when all from one team are defeated. The Unova champion Alder will support me and judge the battle for himself. Prepare yourselves Trainers". Ash and Trip took out a Poke ball each and faced each other "Ready to go Trip". Trip nodded and smiled at his opponent "Of course Ash, I am ready to battle again". They both gripped their poke balls and threw them "Let's go, Conkeldurr". "I choose you Sceptile".

The Poke balls opened "To reveal Conkeldurr for Trips first Pokemon and Sceptile for Ash's first Pokemon. Trip was curious "I haven't seen that Pokemon before". He looked it up on hi Pokedex while Ash said "Ready to go Sceptile". Sceptile gave him a thumb up with his claw "Always". The two Pokémon eyed each other as they waited for Don Jorge to sound the start of the exciting battle that was going to commence.

**Well I have been waiting for this moment myself to be able to write this next chapter up. Look forward to the next chapter. See you shortly.**


	17. Flames of battle

**Sorry guys for making you wait a while for this chapter to come, I wanted to do a few chapters for my Rio story to bring that one up a bit but now I will do some more for this one now as my way of apology.**

**Chapter 17: Flames of Battle**

Both Ash and Trip were ready to finally have it all out on their 6 vs. 6 Pokemon battle. Ash was glad he was finally going to do a full battle but Trip believed he was going to win this time as he believed luck was on Ash's side last time in the Unova league and defeat him this time. Sceptile and Conkeldurr were both eying each other ready to begin the exciting match between each other.

Don George was standing as the ref for this as he was talking with Alder about how to start this battle. Trip was excited as he would get to face off against some of Ash's Pokemon and hope to finally put the final nail in Ash's coffin if he loses. Don George finished talking with Alder and turned to the field "It has been decided that Trip shall get the first move of the match". Trip nodded and said "I'm happy with that".

Don George lifted his arms up and threw them down "Battle begin". Trip was quick to issue a move "Alright Conkeldurr use Stone edge". Conkeldurr surrounded himself in small stones and then shot them towards Sceptile "Dodge it Sceptile". As quick as a flash Sceptile leaped into the air and Trip was left surprised "Wow that is fast, but not good enough, use stone edge again". Conkeldurr launched a second wave and Ash countered "Use bullet seed".

Sceptile shot a wave of bullet seeds which smashed all the stones down "Nice Sceptile now use Leaf blade". Sceptile lunged down towards the motionless Conkeldurr "Quick block it". Conkeldurr put his stone pillars in the way which blocked off the Leaf blade attacks. Sceptile quickly jumped back before Conkeldurr could do anything.

Pikachu and Snivy were both amazed by the current performance of both Pokémon "What do you think Snivy". Snivy was confident and said "Sceptile has got this". Ash then commanded his Sceptile again "Sceptile use Quick attack on my mark". Sceptile composed as Trip was suspicious "What is he up to. Okay use Dynamic Punch". Conkeldurr dropped one of his stone pillars and charge forward.

Ash saw he was about to hit and said "Now Leaf blade". Trip was shocked as that was a trap and he couldn't defend from it that time if he hit "Block it". Conkeldurr managed to block one arm but the other sliced into his head and threw him back. Alder was amazed and thought "Excellent trick Ash". Sceptile smiled as Ash said "Quick attack". Sceptile rushed forward and smashed into Conkeldurr before he could retrieve his stone pillar. "Conkeldurr use bulk up".

Conkeldurr was surrounded by red energy and expelled it as he made a battle roar "Now use Rock smash". Conkeldurr charged his arm and charged at Sceptile "Leaf Blade". Sceptile's arms were powered up again and they collided meeting half as the pair held against each other "Now use High jump Kick". Ash was shocked as Conkeldurr shot his foot up and impacted into Sceptile's face and threw him back "Now Stone edge". Conkeldurr launched the wave of stones which all smashed into Sceptile. Sceptile shook his head and was still good to fight. "Bullet seed".

Sceptile launched another wave of bullet seed "Now Block it Conkeldurr". Conkeldurr grabbed his stone pillars and blocked the attack and Ash grunted and thought "we need to take out those Stone pillars". Ash thought and one idea came to mind "Sceptile charge solar beam". Sceptile begun storing energy needed for the Solar beam and Trip said "Wrong move, now use Strength".

Conkeldurr charged forward and rose up his stone pillars "Yes now use Leaf blade". Sceptile's charged his blades and aimed for his hands which knocked the stone pillars out of his grip and left him defenceless. Sceptile's solar beam fully powered and Ash said "Finish this". Sceptile fired the solar beam right into Conkeldurr's chest which sent him flying. Trip was shocked as when Conkeldurr hit the ground he exploded.

Conkeldurr was down when the smoke cleared "Conkeldurr is no longer able to battle. Sceptile wins". Ash smiles and said "Awesome job Sceptile". Sceptile gives Ash a thumb up "Anytime". Trip recalled Conkeldurr and his stone pillars to his Poke ball and was surprised "Not bad Ash, tricking me into letting my guard down, it won't happen again though".

Trip took out another Poke ball and threw it "Go Jellicent". The Poke ball opened and Jellicent came out and prepared itself for battle. Ash smiled as Jellicent was a water type but had to be careful as he was a ghost type too so it wouldn't be that simple. "Ash get ready for this, Okay Jellicent use shadow ball".

Jellicent built up a shadow ball with its tentacles and then fired it at Sceptile "Jump Sceptile". Sceptile jumped in the air "Use bullet seed". Sceptile fired the volley and it shot into Jellicent smacking Jellicent back but Jellicent was able to regain his posture in an instant. Ash smiled and said "Use Leaf blade". Sceptile lunged forward and slashed them into Jellicent. But dark energy showed on Jellicent and then on Sceptile and he stuttered a little.

Ash didn't notice and Trip smiled "Time for a comeback". Ash smiled "Finish this with Leaf blade". Sceptile charged his arms up but in an instant the energy expelled and Ash was at first confused as Sceptile looked at his arms. Ash then realised "No, Cursed body". Trip nodded "Yes now use shadow ball". Jellicent fired another shadow ball. Sceptile was a little fazed at first by the cursed body effect and couldn't dodge it. Sceptile got smashed down by the shadow ball and stood hurt.

Ash was shocked and knew he had to keep it up. "Sceptile fire bullet seed". Sceptile fired a volley of seeds at Jellicent "Now use water pulse". Jellicent built up the orb of water and fired it at the bullet seed. They collided but the water pulse simply absorbed the bullet seed as if it was nothing and it shot into Sceptile. The water pulse enveloped Sceptile and exploded. Sceptile when the water pulse ended was on a knee. Injured all the way from when he was called out.

Sceptile's vision then blurred badly and he tilted. Ash was shocked "No Sceptile's confused". Trip nodded "Correct Ash, and now I am afraid that is checkmate. Use Psybeam". Jellicent flew up and fired the Powerful Psybeam and it exploded into Sceptile. Ash was hit by the force a little. Once the smoke cleared Sceptile was down. Ash smiled to Sceptile and returned him to his Poke ball "You did awesome Sceptile. Now get a good rest".

Ash put his Poke ball away and looked to Snivy "Want a go Snivy". Snivy nodded and jumped into position and Trip thought smug "Snivy should be a piece of cake". Trip then said "Alright lets go, Jellicent use Hex". Dark waves emerged from Jellicent and went towards Snivy "What I expected". Trip was surprised to hear Ash say that "Now Storm shield". Snivy powered up a leaf storm and surrounded it in front of her and it blew around to protect her as the hex waves impacted the leaf storm protecting Snivy "Solar beam".

Trip was surprised by how Ash got Snivy to do that and thought "Ash has clearly thought through his strategy". Ash then shouted "Fire Snivy". Trip was confused as a green beam came piercing through the leaf storm and shot into Jellicent "Oh no". Jellicent was stuck down a badly as the solar beam was super effective.

Snivy smiled as Trip then said "Use Shadow claw". Ash was surprised "I didn't know Jellicent could learn that move". Jellicent powered its right tentacle and flew at Snivy. Snivy was hit back but managed to land on her legs. Ash saw how Jellicent was worn out and said "Finish this with Leaf blade". Snivy spinned into the air with Leaf blade on her tail powered up with Trip going "Only chance is shadow claw again, go".

Jellicent charged again with Shadow claw. They both flew at each other and slashed each other and passed each other. They both stood in their postures. Suddenly Snivy had a bit of dark energy sting her and her leaf blade was disabled by cursed body. Jellicent looked to Snivy before going down and Trip said "No Jellicent". Don George then announces "Jellicent is unable to battle, Snivy wins".

Snivy smiled and Ash said out happily "Great work Snivy, you did it". Pikachu then announced to her "That's my girl". Snivy winked to Pikachu and he gazed happily at her as Latias who floated next to Ash invisible was happy for Snivy too. Trip recalled Jellicent to his Poke ball and then took another one out and said "Time to turn this around. Go Haxorus".

Trip threw the poke ball and a Haxorus appeared and Ash was a little worried "Haxorus is going to be a challenge I can tell. Snivy stood up to the big Pokemon as Ash said "Alright Snivy use vine whip". Snivy brought out her vine whips and did her swarm whip at great speed "Block it". Haxorus put his arms in the way in an x shape and the Vine whips weren't doing too much affect "Grab her and use Dragon claw". Haxorus grabbed a vine of her and pulled her in and smashed a Dragon claw into her face sending her flying.

Ash was surprised but shocked at how powerful it was "Such power, Snivy use Leaf storm". Snivy fired the leaf storm at Haxorus and impacted him but it didn't look like it did much. Trip smiled and said "This one is ours now finish this up with Dragon rage". Haxorus mouth glowed as he unleashed a wave of Dragon energy and Snivy panicked as she only just landed from using Leaf storm "Snivy dodge".

It was too late and Snivy was caught and the dragon rage exploded sending her flying next to Ash and was down "Snivy is unable to battle, Haxorus wins". Pikachu ran over and held Snivy in his arms "Snivy you okay". Snivy regained consciousness and said in a bit of pain "I am fine but that Haxorus is powerful". Pikachu then helped her up "Take a rest Snivy". Pikachu then helped her over to Ash and he said "You did good Snivy, get yourself a rest".

Ash looked to Trip as he said "You are doing well Ash but that is going to change now". Ash thought and said "I know". Ash threw a Poke ball out "I choose you Gabite". Gabite was unleashed from his Poke ball and Trip looked him up in his Pokedex. Latias was observing to see how the Poke ball presented Gabite and was curious. She has only been in her Poke ball since Ash first caught her to put her on the team but not since then.

Ash then said "Let's do this Gabite". Trip smiled and said "Haxorus use brick break". Haxorus's arm powered up and lunged towards Gabite. Ash said "Use Dragon Pulse". Gabite opened his mouth and charged up the sphere and fired it and it shot into Haxorus. Ash smiled at the outcome "Looks effective". Trip however was smiling "Dragon claw". Haxorus came out the explosion and slashed Gabite in the face and made him fall back.

Ash was shocked "Wow that is powerful. Gabite use Rock smash". Trip replied to his attack "Use Brick break". The both charged at each other and smashed their arms at each other. But Haxorus proved to be too much and managed to push Gabite back with Alder seeing as he thought "He is powerful but Haxorus has a lot more physical strength as well to counter Gabite's strength".

Ash then thought "This should do, use Draco meteor". Trip was worried "I didn't know he could use that". Gabite fired an orb into the air and it split off and rained Draco meteor all over the battlefield in Haxorus's half "Dodge it Haxorus". Haxorus couldn't dodge and was hit down by the powerful move and was hurt badly by it by kept his resistance and stood up. Ash was shocked "How did that not take him down".

Trip smiled "Use flamethrower". Haxorus fired a wave of flamethrower at Gabite which enveloped Gabite as he groaned in pain "No Gabite". Trip then said "Time to end this, Use Dragon Claw". Haxorus charged his claws up and charged at Gabite "Get out of there Gabite". Gabite managed to free himself from the Flame but Haxorus smashed his claws into him multiple times and Ash gasped as Gabite got thrown onto his back badly hurt.

"Gabite". Gabite was struggling but he wasn't down. Gabite used his arms and slowly pushed himself up as he stood on one leg and slowly stood up to face the Haxorus "Gabite is tough but he doesn't have a chance at…" Suddenly Trip stopped as Ash noticed too. Mysterious energy enveloped the injured Gabite and it brightened up.

Suddenly it was streaming around him and his form begun to change. Ash was surprised "Gabite's evolving". Trip was shocked as well as Gabite's arms expanded and grew fins and his entire body became larger. Latias was surprised as well by this but it was exciting to her. Alder was surprised but smiled "Maybe this could change the fate of this battle now".

The form stopped changing as red eyes were glowing on the evolving Pokemon. Suddenly the Pokemon tensed and the energy was expelled and the newly evolved Gabite was revealed to have become a Garchomp as he made a roar "Garrr". Ash smiled greatly "That's awesome Gabite, you evolved into Garchomp". Garchomp faced Haxorus which Trip was concerned as some of Garchomp's injuries would have been healed and it was a lot stronger now.

Ash took out his Pokedex and looked Garchomp up "Garchomp the Mach Pokemon: It is said that when one runs at high speed, its wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees". Ash was amazed and said "Time for the real battle, Alright Garchomp use Brick break". Garchomp's arms glowed up and charged "Heads up Haxorus use Dragon claw".

The pair charged at each other again and they collided arms but Garchomp managed to overpower Haxorus with its new powerful physical strength and moves strengthening and smashed into Haxorus and sent him back. Haxorus fell down and was on the ground. He began to get up slowly "Use Dragon pulse". Garchomp fired a dragon pulse which also impacted into Haxorus.

Haxorus was badly wounded but still managed to stand up and Trip said "It isn't over yet, use Dragon Rage". Haxorus shot a beam of dragon energy into Garchomp's chest knocking him back again. Ash smiled as he knew this was won "Finish this with your new powerful Draco meteor". Garchomp powered the orb of Draco up and fired it into the sky. Trip was glaring in worry as he knew Garchomp's evolution tipped the odds of this battle "Defend yourself with Dragon Claw".

The Draco meteor exploded and multiple more powerful than before spheres came flying down towards Haxorus. Haxorus powered his claws and managed to stop a few but one broke through and impacted into Haxorus exploding as he yelped in pain. When the smoke cleared Haxorus was standing and groaned as he fell down "No Haxorus". Haxorus was now down "Haxorus is unable to battle Garchomp wins".

Trip said as he recalled Haxorus "Great job Haxorus". Garchomp walked up to Ash and he said "You are awesome Garchomp". Garchomp smiled "Thanks, I feel great". Trip then said "Take on Druddigon". Trip threw his 4th poke ball which had a Druddigon and Ash was surprised "Another Dragon type, I doubt Garchomp can take two". Ash took out Garchomp's Poke ball "Alright Garchomp gets some rest". Garchomp returned to the Poke ball and Ash put it on his belt. Trip was surprised "Why are you substituting Pokemon".

Ash smiled "Garchomp may be good but he took some damage in that battle so I am going to give someone else a try". Trip wasn't too bothered and Latias saw this as her chance and said via mind link "May I go now Ash". Ash then replied to her "Are you sure". Latias replied back to him "Yeah, I want a go now". Ash smiled "Alright then". Before Ash could do anything "I want to try out the Poke ball entrance as it looks interesting". Ash was confused but said "Okay just touch it and it will recall you".

Latias saw her Poke ball and tapped it. Since Latias was invisible the energy returning also enveloped her invisible so no one noticed and she was inserted into her Poke ball as Ash thought "I wonder why she wanted that". Trip then said "Are you going to bring out another Pokemon then". Ash nodded to him as he took Latias's Poke ball "Yeah I am, I have decided to use my new Secret weapon". Everyone was surprised to hear that and Latias could still hear him via their mind link and made a giggle in her form for Ash calling her a special name.

"Secret weapon, what Pokemon". Ash then threw the Poke ball up in the air "Let's go". The Poke ball spinned in the air and it opened and begun shooting energy out of the Poke ball that was taking place in front of Ash". Everyone was waiting for the identity of Ash's Pokémon was coming to a head.

The energy formed a figure and it cancelled out to reveal Latias to everyone at last. Latias made a small call "Latia". A lot of people gasped upon seeing the sight of Latias as people in the crowd were mainly Pokémon trainers. A lot of murmuring was heard and Alder who was stood next to Don George was extremely surprised to see a legendary Pokemon "The Legendary Pokemon Latias, Ash never ceases to surprise me".

Trip was stunned back to see that Ash had a legendary Pokemon in his team "How did he…" He took out his Pokedex to look it up "Latias the Legendary eon Pokemon. No data available". Trip was shocked by the fact that he couldn't get any information on his new enemy which could possibly seal the battle to Ash as he only has 3 Pokemon left while Ash has 4 while one has already battled. "I don't know how you managed it Ash, but a legendary Pokemon is still a Pokemon so it can be defeated". Latias smiled to Trip and Ash smiled "We will see, I may have not done that many battles with Latias but I have spent plenty of time training with her and she is ready to go". Latias nodded and readied herself to face off against Druddigon.

Don George spoke up "A reminder that Trip has only 3 Pokemon remaining and Ash has 4 Pokémon left. Everyone watching will be sure to see this exciting match with Ash's newly revealed Latias". While everyone was cheering and still talking, Trip felt threatened by the presence of Latias but he knew he still had half the team to go yet. Ash smiled to Latias "You ready to go Latias". Latias nodded her head "Latia".

**Well the first half of Ash's and Trips battle is over, but will Trips remaining 3 Pokémon be enough to bring down Latias and Ash's remaining Pokemon. Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this part. Probably biggest battle I have done yet as it has took up an entire chapter and I ain't even done yet. I decided to change Trip's party up a little as it seemed weak even in the evolved forms and throw in a couple of dragons and possible ones to make it fun.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, I will see you next chapter. **


	18. Power of a legend

**Hello again people. Now I am beginning to become worried as the amount of Reviews is dropping sharply. This is starting to make me think that people aren't really interested in this story which I am hoping is not the case. If you are reading and are liking this please review as it helps me keep going to write this and make me happy.**

**Chapter 18: Power of a legend**

With the current score in the battle of Ash with 4 Pokemon left and Trip down to 3, Ash is currently winning and Trip is determined to make a comeback with his remaining 3 Pokemon but there is one obstacle from doing that. Ash has brought out Latias into the battle now. With her acting as Ash's key player in this Latias could truly single handily win this battle right now.

Ash was confident that all the training in he has done with Latias will now be shown as her first battle was against Georgia over a month ago and Latias has strengthened up over that time and become a powerful force to be reckoned with. Trip however while did feel worried about the presence of a legendary Pokemon and the fact that Ash caught one was determined more than ever to bring down Latias and make a comeback. But he knows he has the possibility to lose this 6 on 6 battle and he was determined not to.

Don George threw his arm downs "Aright battles continue". Both Pokemon eyed each other as Ash said to Latias "You ready Latias". Latias nodded and said back to him "Ready". Trip then said to Druddigon "Druddigon now use Dragon Rage". Druddigon fired the wave of Dragon energy right at Latias "fly up". Latias in a blink of an eye flew right above the dragon rage and levelled herself above with Trip shocked "Such speed".

Ash nodded "Yes, Latias is one of two Pokemon known to be the fastest dragon types Pokémon in the world". Trip grunted a little "No matter. Druddigon use Focus punch". Druddigon's claw went into a fist and powered up and lunged for Latias "Dodge it and use Dragon claw". Latias flew over Druddigon and powered up her claws. She then went above Druddigon and smashed her claws right into his face and sent him flying back down.

Druddigon crashed into the battlefield and Trip was shocked how powerful Latias was "Hang in there Druddigon use stone edge". Druddigon powered stones all around it and sent them at Latias "Quick dodge them". Latias flew around them "Keep after her". Druddigon rerouted the stone edge and it chased after her "Keep dodging". Latias kept floating over and manoeuvring every attempt to hit her.

Trip smiled "Right into my trap, now use Dragon Claw". Latias had been flying towards Druddigon who was unaware he lunged at her. Druddigon smashed into Latias and sent her back and the stone edge hit her. Ash was surprised but wasn't worried as Latias remained in the air with only a mild injury with Trip surprised "That didn't do much?" Ash shook his head "Ice beam".

Latias shot her head up and then forward and shot Ice beam from her mouth straight at Druddigon "Quick block it". Druddigon took the hit but it froze Druddigon's arms and he couldn't move them as they were stuck. Latias then smiled and Ash said "Now that is checkmate, finish this with Dragonbreath". Latias charged up and fired a powerful Dragonbreath straight at the defenceless Druddigon whose arms were still trapped together in ice. Trip quickly said "Druddigon get out of there now".

Druddigon tried to free its arms but it was too late as the Dragonbreath impacted directly into the dragon Pokemon. As the smoke of the explosion begun clearing slowly Latias floated down in front of Ash. Once the smoke cleared it was revealed that Druddigon was down on the ground "Druddigon is unable to battle Latias wins".

Ash smiled and cheered "Alright Latias". Latias smiled as she was successful in defeating Trip's first Pokemon but he still had two remaining. Trip recalled Druddigon to its Poke ball and looked at Latias "This Pokemon is tough but can it take my Unfezant". Trip took out another Poke ball and threw it out to reveal a male Unfezant from the Poke ball. Ash remembered it was his Tranquill from before "This is a tough one but not for Latias".

Trip then said "Unfezant now, use Aerial ace". Unfezant powered up and charged straight to Latias "Latias use steel wing" Latias powered up her wings and flew straight for Unfezant. They collided but due to Latias being faster her move managed to make a successful impact. Unfezant got blown back but Trip took that to his advantage "Now use close combat".

Ash was surprised to hear that move and since Latias was still next to Unfezant she wasn't able to dodge. Unfezant kept swinging her claws and swiping at Latia though due to type matchup it wasn't too effective on her "Hang in Latias use Dragon Claw". Latias managed to resist and power up her claws to counter and stopped Unfezant In his tracks and smashed a claw into the side of his face.

Unfezant was blown back and was injured by the moves but was still good to go "go and use brave bird". Unfezant quickly recovered and had energy flow around him and he charged straight for Latias "Dodge it Latias". Latias flew up above Latias "Go again Unfezant". Unfezant redirected and surprised Latias with his speed and smashed into Latias. Latias yelped and went into a fall and Ash was shocked with Trip smiling "Guess Latias ain't as strong as she looks".

Ash grunted but was confident "Latias back up". Latias opened her eyes and glared and quickly flew back up and hovered up which shocked Trip "How is Latias still up in the sky". Ash smiled and said "Use Ice beam Latias". Latias fired a beam of ice at Unfezant and it froze parts of his body which immobilized him. "Break free using Close combat".

Ash saw Unfezant trying to smash the ice shards frozen on his body "Finish this up with Mist ball". Latias put her claws aimed at each other and energy begun to build and form a sphere of psychic energy. Unfezant had fallen to the ground to try break free as he managed to free his wings as Latias launched the mist ball straight at him.

Before Trip could do anything the mist ball exploded into Unfezant and sent him flying to the wall and smashing into it. Trip looked behind him to see Unfezant was now down "Unfezant is unable to battle. Latias wins". Trip recalled Unfezant to his Poke ball and glared at Latias "You may be strong but there is no way you are beating my last Pokemon".

Ash however was deeply impressed with Latias "Amazing Latias, you are doing great". Latias was glad to hear that "Thanks Ash". But she was starting to feel slightly tired as the damage from Unfezant and Druddigon combined was beginning to wear her out a little. Ash noticed that Latias was breathing a little harder than usual and said "Latias do you want to carry on". Latias nodded and said "Yes I am still good to go, I won't let you down".

Ash smiled and said "That is what I like to hear, keep it up Latias". Trip took out his last Poke ball and looked to it "You are my strongest Pokemon and I need you to prove that right now". Trip looked to Ash "Latias is surprising me but now she is going down". Ash then said "You will have to do more than talk".

Trip smiled "Exactly, let's go Serperior". Trip threw the Poke ball and unleashed energy to form Serperior who made its presence known immediately "Serperior". Ash wasn't surprised and thought "I knew he was saving Serperior for last and with the damage Latias has already taken it won't be easy but it won't be for them either".

Trip then said to him "Last time at the Unova league, you and Pikachu may have outsmarted Serperior but this time Serperior will win". Ash smiled to him and said "Well Trip, only time will tell". Trip made a smile and said "Alright let's finish her once and for all. Serperior use leer".

Serperior eyes glowed red and it shot the red energy at Latias and Ash smiled "Not this time, Latias use safeguard". Latias projected an energy shield in front of her which stopped the leer and Pikachu said "I thought Latias didn't know that". Ash looked to him "Remember a long time ago when we went to Save Latios, she used it then, we only just were able to understand it".

Trip glared a little and said "Serperior jump up and use solar beam". Serperior lunged high into the air and charged up a solar beam. Then Serperior fired it towards Latias "Latias fly through". Latias at quick speed begun flying across the battlefield as Serperior stayed locked on and tried to hit her with the solar beam. Latias zoomed past Trip and flew up towards Serperior "Use Dragon Claw".

Latias powered her right claw up and flew towards Serperior "Serperior dragon tail go". Serperior charged up his tail and spinned down towards Latias. Latias flew to her side and lunged the Dragon Claw forward and Serperior shot the Dragon tail and smashed into the dragon claw making an explosion.

Trip and Ash were both surprised by the intensity and both Latias and Serperior came falling down and Ash said "use Dragonbreath". Latias regained her posture and shot the beam and the falling Serperior couldn't dodge and he got hit down. Serperior managed to regain his balance after taking the hit and faced Latias "Not bad now Serperior use energy ball". Serperior fired one slightly to Latias right "Now Serperior". As Latias banked left to dodge the first energy ball she was unaware that Serperior fired a second one which smashed right into her chest and knocked her back again.

Latias was starting to show some injury now due to this being her third battle. "Use Leer". Serperior fired another set of red energy at Latias who was recovering from the energy ball and Ash was shocked to see Trip plan ahead and the leer made contact on Latias who was overcome with red energy breaking her defence down which Trip planned on. Trip smiled and said "Alright Serperior now use Frenzy plant".

Latias was a little stunned by the Leer but the effect was quickly disappearing. Serperior stuck his tail in the ground and massive vines begun to appear as Latias was close to the ground "Quick in the air and use mist ball". Latias quickly zoomed up the air out of the frenzy plants reach and fired a mist ball straight at the mobile Serperior who couldn't move due to not retracting the move and was blasted by the move and covered in smoke.

Trip was surprised that Latias could still move so quickly as she was badly damaged. He wasn't however worried as he knew Serperior had a lot to go. "Dragon Tail". Serperior came flying out the smoke at an unbelievable speed and smashed his claw into the surprised Latias who was sent flying into the ground. Ash was shocked at this "Latias". Latias was on the ground but slowly begun to hover herself back up again a Trip said "Solar beam".

Serperior quickly fired another solar beam and Ash said "Quick Latias dodge it". Latias prepared to move but then felt a sting on her due to the dragon tail and couldn't dodge and she panicked as the Solar beam came smashing into Latias. An explosion occurred with Ash, Pikachu and Snivy all being shocked while Trip smiled at the result. Ash was waiting for Latias to appear and when he did he saw Latias floating slowly to the ground badly hurt.

Latias then fell down and was lying on the ground using her claws to lean up a little and was breathing heavily as she appeared to have reached the limits of her endurance. "Latias are you okay". Latias looked to Ash and said via mind link slowly "I can't…keep this up… much…longer Ash". Ash begun thinking as Serperior stood strong and Trip said "Is that really all a legendary Pokemon like Latias has, I expected better for one of that reputation".

Ash smiled as Trip was surprised to see him smiling "Don't be so sure, Latias use Recover". Trip was stunned to hear that and said "Quick use Dragon tail to stop them". Serperior charged with dragon tail armed. As he was about to strike. Latias quickly zoomed over him and she surrounded herself in orange energy that surrounded her body. Ash smiled as this would bring Latias back into the game as she felt her strength begin to restore.

Once the energy disappeared the injuries caused by Serperior and a little from Unfezant had been healed but she felt her strength had been restored thanks to it and she smiled while Trip was shocked "No way, Serperior use energy ball". Ash decided It counter it "Mist ball". Latias and Serperior shot the spheres at each other and they impacted in the centre trying to breach each other. Ash then said "Dragonbreath now". Latias built up the energy and fired the beam directly at the mist ball.

The two spheres exploded and the Dragonbreath passed through and Serperior didn't spot it in time and it impacted him doing damage and stunning him. "Great now use Steel wing". Latias powered up her wings and flew directly at Serperior and sliced one wing across him and it did damage "Serperior use solar beam". Ash countered this "No you don't attack again". Latias made a quick turn and hit Serperior a second time and came round and hit him a third time sending him flying back badly hurt.

Trip was shocked as Serperior was beginning to get beaten down but continued "Use Energy ball". Serperior managed to build up an energy ball which he shot into Latias dealing some damage to her. Ash then said to Latias "Let's finish with our new tactic, Mist Strike attack". Trip was surprised "What is that". Latias built up a mist ball in her claws but then pushed them together and smashed the mist ball which enveloped Latias in the mist ball energy "Now go". Latias then began charging towards Serperior in an attack that looked similar to a giga impact.

Trip quickly focused "Serperior use solar beam and Dragon tail". Latias while charging had built up a second mist ball and placed it in front of her face to act as the front ram. Serperior fired the solar beam at Latias which temporarily stalled her but she was breaking through the beam and as they begun to meet Serperior threw his Dragon tail forward. The two collided and a colossal explosion rocked up enveloping the entire battlefield and firing over the stadium the battle club was stationed in which most of the town could see. The screen caught static a little from the explosion too as Ash and Trip both felt the shock wave of the explosion and held their arms up.

With the explosion ending and the field beginning to slowly clear up slowly. Ash and Trip looked on into the smoke but could not see a thing due to the smoke being thick and they both waited to see as the entire crowd waited too. Don George and Alder were both very curious to see who the winner was as well.

The Smoke cleared at last to show both Pokemon eying each other with Latias hovering front of Ash and Serperior in front of Trip. They both continued to hold on as they waited for the first to fall. The intensity of the battle was absolute for the crowd. Latias and Serperior both smiled to each other as they gave a form of mutual respect. Suddenly Serperior groaned and fell forward with Trip gasping "Serperior". Serperior reached the ground and groaned until he was down.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Latias wins. With all 6 of Trips Pokémon defeated the victory goes to Ash". Latias was surprised but Ash cheered "Way to go Latias". Latias made a smile now and cheered. Trip was at a loss of words as he was sure he would defeat Ash no problem but instead Trip only defeated 2 of Ash's Pokemon with the exception of Garchomp being badly hurt and Latias as well.

Latias went up to Ash and said "I did it Ash, I managed to do it". Ash then happily said "You did, I had no doubt you would you are the best". Latias felt touched by that and went forward and cheerfully hugged Ash with Ash returning it with Pikachu and Snivy cheering for her as well. Latias felt so happy to have succeeded and impressed Ash on her abilities. Latias now realised she was hugging Ash and made a lush which anyone could notice but Snivy and Pikachu were busy cheering they were too happy and she got away with it.

Alder stood up amazed by the battle and walked over to Ash as Trip fell to his knees in absolute shock of what happened. Latias and Ash finished hugging and they turned to Alder and he said "Ash I am deeply impressed by how strong you have got, your Pokemon are strong and Latias is brilliant. The trust and bond between you and her is a massive one where I see she has a lot of faith and sense of friendship towards you.

Ash smiled to him "Thanks Alder, I also share that feeling for Latias, she is my great friend". Latia couldn't help but feel a little red. Ash looked to the crowds to see people cheering for him a lot in fact. But his eyes stopped when he saw a figure next to the entrance to the crowds. He saw the familiar face of N who was staring at Ash and Latias seriously. Ash was curious and N continued to seriously look at them and did nothing. Latias noticed as well.

N then turned from them and disappeared from the entrance and Ash thought "what was with him". Ash then turned to see Trip recall Serperior to his Poke ball and looked down. Ash smiled and he walked over towards Trip who didn't notice until he arrived at him and Ash smiled "Hey Trip, your Pokemon did great".

Trip stood up to him "How can you say that, I lost, my Pokemon were clearly lacking something". Ash shook his head "No, I think they all tried their best to win and they and faith in you to lead them so I believe that I all anyone can ask for and it shows they tried their best". Trip looked down "I guess their best wasn't enough". Alder came to him "No, it was great, all that means is that your journey to become a powerful and caring trainer continues from here.

Trip thought about it on what Alder said and smiled with nodding his head "Right". Alder then turned to Ash "Thanks for doing this for me Ash, now I believe we must first go to the Pokémon centre to heal your Pokemon up before we go and begin our investigation into team Plasma". Trip was surprised to hear that "Team Plasma, you mean those loads of boonies". Ash nodded "Yeah, the main reason I am back here in the Unova region is to see exactly what they are up to". Trip thought and said "Would you mind if I come along with you as I need to go to the Pokemon centre to and see this Team Plasma".

Ash thought about it and Latias, Pikachu and Snivy all looked to him and he said "Sure Trip, I don't see why not". Trip smiled and nodded. Pikachu and Snivy jumped on Ash's shoulder as Alder said "Now that all is taken care of, let's head to the Pokemon centre and see to all the injured Pokemon and then we will see to Team Plasma". Ash and Trip both nodded as they begun to make their way off the arena.

**Well, who doubted that Latias couldn't do it? She did and she shows all that training has paid off and now Ash and Latias are both confident in her abilities. They are now back on the trail for Team Plasma. Now as I said, do please review as it does help me out a lot and I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks and see you next chapter.**


	19. Deeper in secrets

**Hello again people, he number of reviews last chapter has calmed me of my worries but do keep going and let me know what you liked about each chapter and if there is anything I did wrong it would be greatly appreciated. Now some people have been saying that my story's chapter flow and structure has been odd but in all the years I have wrote stories on fanfiction this story is the first time I have been getting that. I was expecting it in my first story.**

**Also played the new Pokemon X and I am giving my opinion for people who are still debating on it. I honestly think it is an awesome game. It has really taken Pokemon to a new level in my opinion and it isn't just the new mega evolution. It has a good choice like you choose a Kalos starter and then an hour into the game you can choose a kanto starter too: I obviously picked Charmander because well who wouldn't. Mega evolution is positive in my opinion. I do think Team flare though: The new evil group does wear funny but silly outfits too. Enough of me rambling on, let's get to it.**

**Chapter 19: Deeper in secrets**

The group now consisting of Ash, Trip and Alder the champion had just left the Pokemon centre in Nimbasa town after the very intense 6 on 6 battle between Trip and Ash. All the Pokemon were all fully healed and ready to head off. Latias had received an uproar as Nurse Joy was a little excited to see a Latias but it did wear off quick but she doesn't need to disguise or be invisible as half the town now knows of her presence due to the battle.

Once everyone was assembled outside and grouped they began walking away from the Pokemon centre and Alder said "Okay so as far as I know on Team Plasma like all the gym leaders this group are currently working on achieving something they have referred to as Pokemon liberation". Trip then said in confusement "Pokemon Liberation?" Alder nodded his head to Trip "Yes but we don't know what that means. Ash, you have had a few encounters with this group, do you know anything".

Ash nodded "Yes I have had a few run ins. In Striaton city where they talked about the revealed this to be where all trainers and people are to release their Pokemon and be free. They believe Pokemon are being abused and pushed around as if they are simple tools. I however confirmed this at the day care centre outside of Nacrene city where they were telling it to me themselves".

Alder then looked to Ash surprised "Hmmm, this is not something I thought I would hear; to me it seems Team Plasma do not understood the bond between a trainer and it's Pokemon". Trip then said "Team Plasma sound like a bunch of boonies, what do they gain from doing something like that". Alder then replied to the young trainer "I wouldn't really say it is gaining, they sound like they are trying to get a form of misguided justice which would be horrible".

Latias then interrupted them "They aren't as noble as they sound". This was the first time Alder and Trip heard Latias speak and Trip said "You can speak too?" Ash interrupted "Telepathy, Anyway Latias is right, when I went to the day care centre they were attempting to steal the eggs from there claiming it was done in the name of Pokemon liberation and it was fair. They said they would have been put through selfish trainer commands eventually".

Trip was confused "Are they for real?" Alder crossed his arms and said "They are very misguided; they need to understand the bond of mutual trust between a trainer and its Pokemon. Anyone who doesn't is a fool". Ash then said "I know but they seem to be operating small right now, it is if they escalate their plan that worries me".

Suddenly a pair of men was beginning to run past them with one shouting "Quick past this street, some trainer is harassing our men's mission up there". The second man shouted "Let's teach him who he is messing with". Ash looked with Pikachu saying "Those are team Plasma". Ash looked to see he was correct and said "They are Team Plasma, lets follow them".

Trip then said "They said something about a trainer harassing their men, let's go find out". They all went following the men who were running off into the distance. Ash looked to Latias and said "could you fly up and keep an eye on them?" Latias nodded and she flew up into the air and saw the men running forward and looked ahead of them to see 3 more Plasma members along with someone who wore a big costume with a plasma symbol.

Latias also saw two people who were identified as trainers. Latias then said to Ash via mind link "I can see them running towards a fight with 4 other plasma members and two trainers". Ash nodded and said "Back alright we are close by". Ash looked to see the two men join and a Poke ball in front of them with the man with the big outfit walk in front of it. As soon as they got within earshot they could hear him say as he picked up the Poke ball "Now we claim you're Pokemon in the name of Pokemon liberation".

A trainer said "No please don't steal my Pokemon, I beg you". Upon hearing that Ash grunted but saw the second trainer who he recognised say "Stop… Lucario Aura sphere and Hydreigon use Tri attack". Ash saw a Lucario and Hydreigon attack the plasma member Pokemon. He recognised the Trainer to be none other than his friend Cameron. He saw one about to attack and took out a Pokemon "Charizard lets go". Ash threw the Poke ball and out came a Charizard who roared and Trip was curious "Never seen that Pokemon?". Ash said "It is the fully evolved fire starter Pokemon of Kanto" Alder smiled "He looks well trained Ash".

Ash nodded and said "Charizard use dragon tail on that Pokemon and Pikachu thunder bolt". Pikachu jumped off Ash and charged forward and Charizard charged up his tail and flung forward. As they came forward Lucario got hit by a shadow punch off a liepard but didn't do much affect to him. Cameron then suddenly Charizard roar and slam his tail down on a Scrafty and saw a thunderbolt shock up the Liepard. Cameron looked to see Pikachu and thought "That must be…" He then saw the familiar face of Ash stand behind Pikachu and he smiled "Hey Ash. Long-time no see". Ash nodded to him "Yeah it has, Pikachu use electro ball and Snivy use Leaf storm". Pikachu and Snivy jumped up and fired their moves together and they smashed into the two Pokemon knocking them both out.

The plasma member in the big outfit said "Stay out of this you two are not knowing of what you are doing". Alder then said as he walked forward "We clearly know what is going on here, you are stealing a Pokémon from this innocent trainer". The figure looked to Alder and was surprised "The Unova champion Alder, what a surprise. Allow me to introduce myself".

The figure stepped forward and said "I am Rood, One of the seven sages of Team Plasma". Alder nodded and said to him "Okay Rood, so what do you have to say for yourself for stealing the young trainers Pokemon". Rood stood proud and said "We are freeing this Pokemon and allowing it to return to its rightful place". Rood looked to him compatriots "Attack and rescue all of their Pokemon". Ash, Trip and Cameron took their places and Trip threw out two poke balls "Go Haxorus and Serperior". Haxorus and Serperior took their places in front of Trip and Lucario and Hydreigon took their places too. Charizard then landed in front of Ash and roared.

Latias took her place as well and Ash threw another Poke ball "Go Garchomp" Garchomp came out his Poke ball and faced the Plasma grunts as well. Alder then said "All these young and bright trainers are willing to fight for that Pokemon and rescue the innocent creature from you. There is no forgiveness for stealing. Before Rood could reply a voice was heard "Oh my, if it isn't the champion Alder".

They all looked to see another figure with 3 Plasma grunts with him. Ash recognised him "Ghetsis". Ghetsis looked to Ash and said "Ah, you from Striaton city. If my information is correct you are the current winner of the Unova league, Ash Ketchum". Ash nodded and Ghetsis noticed All the Pokemon around "All these Powerful Pokemon all here, they do look powerful".

Ghetsis noticed Latias and was surprised "Wow, a legendary Pokemon: Latias, is she yours by any chance Ash". Ash nodded "Yes she is my friend". Ghetsis was surprised to hear that "Well this is a surprise to think a Legendary Pokemon would be with a trainer, this is exciting". Rood then looked to Ghetsis and said "It appears our position in Nimbasa town is compromised". Ghetsis agreed with him "Indeed. It does not matter however. We have already assembled an excellent base of operation. Fellow servant to our king".

Ash then heard that and said "King? You aren't the leader". Ghetsis shook his head "No, I am one of the seven sage's to Team Plasma. Our king is our leader". Ghetsis then shook his head and said _"_Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?" Alder then crossed his arms "If memory serves me correctly it has something to do with a legendary Dragon Pokemon". Latias was curios when she heard that and Ghetsis continued "Correct. The Truth is everyone that the white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of warring people".

Everyone paid attention out of curiosity "This white dragon shared its knowledge and bared it's fangs at anyone who opposed it. Together the power of this hero and the legendary White dragon Pokemon brought unity to the heats of everyone in the land and hat created the Unova region". Ghetsis then looked to Alder and said to him "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokemon back and win the hearts and mind of all in the Unova region and morph it into the place that I…I mean Team Plasma desires".

Trip then said to him "Are you strange, how could you even do that?" Cameron agreed with him "Yeah that sound impossible and wrong". Ash stood forward and step "Ghetsis". Everyone looked to him as he said "Your speech in Striaton city, really made me think about the relationship I have with my Pokemon. I was once spurred into thinking you may be right".

Everyone was surprised until Ash said "But my Pokemon assured me I was right about being a trainer. They show that our friendship is the true bond with the trainer and Pokemon. So I made a decision which is to dedicate myself to my Pokemon more and show that this world is correct as it with People and Pokemon living together side by side". All his Pokemon smiled to him and Ghetsis made a laugh "My, my you are intelligent, Ash, more then I assumed".

Ash glared a little "I am fond of intelligent people you see; I gathered the other seven sages for our king, intelligent people with knowledge from all over the world". Ghetsis then nodded "Very well, we will submit to your opinion and be on her way". Ghetsis looked to Rood "That boy there, return his Pokemon". Rood opened the Poke ball and a herdier came out "Herdier".

Herdier saw the boy and ran over to him and smiled with the boy stroking him "I am glad you are okay". Ghetsis observed this and smiled "The friendship between Pokemon and people can be very touching, but in order for Pokemon to be perfect again, we must release them from foolish humans, Farewell". Upon saying that all the Plasma members took their leave and left the area quickly.

Cameron moved forward "Why aren't we chasing them?" Alder said to him "There is no need, the young trainer got his Pokemon back and everyone is fine". Cameron calmed down and nodded "Ok, Alder sir". Ash looked down and thought "The legendary Dragon Pokemon?" Cameron came over to Ash and smiled "I didn't think I would see you again so soon Ash".

Ash nodded to Cameron and gave him a hand shake "You too Cameron, still as lively as ever I see". Cameron agreed "Yeah Wouldn't change it. What are you doing back in Unova"? Ash looked in the direction where the Team plasma members went and said "I am here to investigate Team Plasma". Alder then said "They seem to have a plan, that is for sure and it is no surprise that these are just little plans to make some attention". Ash agreed with him "Yeah and the fact that Ghetsis isn't the leader of Team Plasma worries me. Who is he and who is he compared to this Ghetsis".

Everyone nodded and Trip said "Team Plasma is not what I expected it to be, I thought they were boonies but from seeing this they do seem to operate as an organization". Alder then thought for a moment "I am going to look into Team Plasma here for a while longer. Ash I want you to go to Nimbasa city as that is a likely location they will strike next". Ash nodded "Okay, sure". Cameron then said "You go on ahead of me, I have some things to care of here, but I will meet you in Nimbasa city".

Ash nodded and Trip said "I'm gonna head to Driftveil city, they is something I need to do there, but I will be sure to let everyone know if Team Plasma surfaces there". Everyone nodded and recalled their Pokemon to their Poke balls". Alder then said "Ash, I will contact you from the Pokemon center soon". Ash replied to him "Okay we will head to Nimbasa city now". Cameron then said "Alright let's move Lucario, see you in Nimbasa city". Cameron and Lucario then went sprinting off somewhere and Ash shook his head "He sure hasn't changed one bit".

Trip took his leave as well and Alder placed a hand on Ash's shoulder "I think we may have underestimated Team Plasma, be careful Ash, something does not seem right to me about this". Ash nodded "Don't worry Alder, my Pokemon are with me and they are the best". Alder nodded and said "I will see you shortly Ashton". Alder now took his leave back towards the Pokemon center and Ash looked to his Pokemon "Okay are we ready to head out now". Everyone nodded to him and Ash narrowed his eyes to the way Team Plasma left "I have a bad felling about this".

**Okay, I know rushed a little but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way and get to the fun part next. Anyway appreciate your time reading this and please let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is any recommendations or ideas you have for me, because I always welcome ideas from people if it can fit in with my story. See you next chapter.**


	20. Aura's strength

**Alright guys we are going to go down a more calming chapter as well just to relax a little and take a new direction.**

**Chapter 20: Aura's strength**

On route to Nimbasa city which was a distance for a human could be reached within minutes or an hour as a Pokemon like Latias and Latios but not too far away Ash and the group were having a break at a lake which would allow everyone to relax and calm after yesterday being a big day with battling Trip and knowing a little more about Team Plasma.

Ash was in his Latios form next to the lake trying to see if he can use his moves with Latias helping him. Pikachu and Snivy were sitting together at the lake while Garchomp was curious about Ash's Latios form and was observing him. Sceptile and Charizard were both chatting to each other.

Pikachu and Snivy were both looking at the lake with Pikachu saying "Oh it has been a while now since we have gotten to relax together like this". Snivy agreed with him and said "Yeah the last time was…in Kanto really when Ash was training with everyone". Pikachu now recalled something "Yeah he even got a few to evolve, Ash is really getting everyone going now a little".

Snivy leaned against him and Pikachu placed an arm around her "I feel like we all have come a long way now, the Unova league and now we are becoming a true force now, all of us. Especially since Latias has joined the team". Pikachu then thought of something "You know, I think after we are finished here with Team Plasma if we do by then I reckon the Kanto indigo Pokemon league is next as that is a year away now from when we left Kanto as we would have gone to it this year but Altomare and this stopped us from doing it".

Snivy looked to him curious and said "Have you taken part in that league". Pikachu nodded at her and said "Yeah it was the very first one; we only made it to the top 16. But it all got better eventually". Snivy then said to him "Well we better win there as well like we did at the Unova league and then we will be ready to go further". Pikachu replied to her comment "There is also the Champions league which has yet to happen, but they still haven't set a date for that yet. If we win that then we could be close to achieving Ash's dream of becoming Pokemon master".

Snivy was curious about Pokemon master and while they continued their conversation Ash was trying to build up a move with Latias helping him "Now we know you can use a move known as Luster purge as all Latios use it". Ash nodded "Yeah another Latios in the Sinnoh league used it". Latias then said "Alright, try to remember what it was like and focus your energy and you can use it".

Ash nodded and closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He then in his mind recalled the beam of Luster Purge as purple and builds up into a sphere in front of his mouth and then unleashes it in a beam.

He recalled how it was used against Pikachu in a battle in the Sinnoh league where he tied against Latios with a Volt tackle and iron tail combination. Ash then focused and could begin to feel energy build up in his body as he focused. Ash opened his eyes and looked to Latias and nodded "Okay I am ready". Latias smiled and said "Alright go for it". Ash focused his energy and felt a presence build up to him. He could see a little sparkle begin to form in front of his mouth a little. He pushed on but it suddenly stopped and he was left confused.

"What happened"? Latias said "Your body isn't used to it. Try again; it is unusual to get it in the first try". Ash nodded and focused once again and begun to feel the power presence return and the sparkle appeared once again. He focused even more and tried to pour it on but he failed and the energy ceased again. He breathed a little and said "It is no use; I'm no strong enough to do it".

Latias then felt a little sad and said "Don't give in, you can do it, just believe in yourself, I believe in you Ash". Ash felt touched by what Latias said and nodded "Okay Latias, I trust you". Latias smiled "Try one more time". Ash focused at the rock which was his target and closed his eyes and opened his mouth one more time. He focused again and felt the energy once again pour in. He felt it channel up this time and the flicker of a sparkle appeared again but this time multiple flickers appeared and a small sphere begun to form.

Slowly the sphere which was drawing in energy was beginning to expand and grow. Latias was amazed and smiled happily and Ash felt the power greaten. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a sphere of energy had been built up. Latias happily said "Now Ash do it". Ash narrowed his eyes and acknowledged Latias. Garchomp was observing and was intrigued by his trainer.

Ash backed up his neck a little and then shot it forward and unleashed the energy somehow. Suddenly the sphere erupted and a beam fired from it and it went straight for the rock. Everyone saw this and was amazed by it. The Luster purge beam smashed into the stone and exploded. Ash was surprised by how he was able to muster that up. Everyone approached and came around with Pikachu saying "Ash how did you do that". Ash shook his head "I honestly don't know, it just happened".

Garchomp then said to his trainer "That was incredible, could you do it again". Ash nodded "I will try". Latias then said "You shouldn't push yourself too much Ash". Ash smiled "Thanks Latias, but I feel fine". Pikachu and Snivy were surprised by Latias and Snivy whispered "Is it me or is Latias a little too caring to Ash's needs". Pikachu nodded to her and whispered "I don't know but she sure is acting odd around him, I have noticed that".

Ash smiled as he begun channelling the energy and a sphere was beginning to form once again. Everyone smiled and Ash prepared but suddenly the sphere disappeared and Ash felt the power slip away and he stood confused "What happened". Latias then said "Perhaps your body needs time to adjust to using your powers. Give it some time". Ash thought about it and reluctantly agreed "Yeah I suppose your right".

Latias smiled as Ash enveloped himself in energy and changed back into his human form and sat down "Using that Luster Purge had worn me out a little". Charizard smiled and blew flame in his face and he grunted a little "Thanks Charizard, glad to see you're as powerful as ever". Charizard smiled "Yeah, it's great".

Ash shaked his head and then said "Alright shall we get moving again" Everyone nodded to him and he said "There is a Pokémon centre nearby, so we will stop there and make sure everything is in order and then we will head to Nimbasa city". Everyone nodded and Ash took out two off his Poke balls and was about to return Sceptile and Garchomp first until he heard running footsteps. He looked behind him to see a Riolu.

"A Riolu". He saw the Riolu running away from a men who was after him "Hey get back here, you can't just leave". Ash saw the man had a Gigalith and an Elektross with them and one said "Stop Riolu". The Elektross charged forward and Riolu turned around and growled to them. Ash and his Pokemon watched to see what was going on.

Riolu barked to them "Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you". Ash understood him and was surprised to hear that. The humans didn't understand and one said "You don't have the right to leave if you want to; you belong to me "Gigalith use stone edge". Gigalith formed stones around him and shot them at Riolu. Riolu jumped and formed a sphere and shot it at the Gigalith hitting it back.

Ash was surprised "Wait that was Aura sphere, it is rare for a Riolu to know that move". Gigalith struggled to get up and the trainer said "You are powerful Riolu, but you belong to me and will do as I say". Riolu shook his head and backed up in fear "Alright go Fraxure". The trainer had thrown out a Fraxure to face Riolu as well. Riolu backed up in fear and looked around.

Ash was watching and ran forward towards them. Riolu noticed Ash and could sense a strong aura and raised his ears. Once Riolu finished he ran towards him. Ash stopped and saw as Riolu ran up to him and grabbed his hand "Please help me that man is trying to force me to stay with him". Ash knelt down "Why is he". Riolu was confused he could understand him but assumed it was because he had a strong Aura "Because I can use Aura sphere and he won't let me go". Ash nodded "Okay let me deal with this, get behind me". Riolu nodded and said "Thank you". Riolu stood behind Ash as the man approached again and said "Excuse me young man that is my Riolu there".

Ash looked down to him "I am afraid that is not the case, you are trying to force him with you, he wants to go his own path". Riolu nodded behind him and said "Kid why don't you scoot off out of here, you're in no position to argue here, that is my Riolu". Soon enough all of Ash's Pokemon approached and went in front of Ash with Garchomp and Charizard taking the front. Latias took Ash's side and observed.

"Leave this poor Riolu alone, you are being horrible." The trainer then said "Because we can, Pokemon follow our orders and do what we say, it is the fact of life". Ash shook his head "No, we work together with Pokemon to achieve great things together not the other way around where they are ordered. It is trust".

The trainer laughed "You really are pathetic. Fraxure use Dragon rage, Gigalith Stone edge and Elektross thunderbolt". The three Pokemon all fired their attacks at Garchomp, Sceptile and Charizard. They all impacted and the trainer smiled but changed to confused when the smoke cleared to see the attacks had made little effect to them at all "That is not right, you are an unworthy trainer who does not deserve to be one". He then looked to his Pokemon "Garchomp use Dragon pulse, Sceptile use solar beam and Charizard use Flamethrower".

The three Pokemon all charged up their moves and fired at their targets. All the Pokemon panicked as the moves exploded into them knocking them all out. The man gasped "Riolu belongs to me, why are you getting in my way". Ash then said "Because Riolu desires to live its own life and you won't take it from him". The man recalled all his Pokemon and then said "I am just warming up kid".

Garchomp and Charizard roared in front of him as they stepped forward which did worry the man. Riolu watched with great curiosity about this boy. He could feel the strong Aura in Ash with his own. Due to knowing Aura sphere, Riolu had a much stronger Aura then most of his species. The man then turned away "You won't hear the end of this".

The man ran away out of fear of the big Pokemon and the majority of Ash's Pokemon couldn't help but laugh at him for being a coward. Riolu looked around and smiled to them. Ash stood up and took out his Poke balls "Alright, Sceptile and Charizard return". When they were returned Ash turned to Riolu and knelt down in front of him "Are you okay Riolu". Riolu nodded to him and said "I am thank you for helping me". Ash nodded "Of course Riolu, will you be okay".

Riolu looked around and looked down "I don't know, I have never lived here". Ash was confused "What do you mean". Riolu thought and said "That man he took me from my home far away from here, not in this region and brought me here to try to get me commit bad things. I didn't want to so I ran away".

Ash then smiled "I see, maybe I can help with that". Ash looked into his bag and took out a glove and Pikachu recognised it "Ash didn't you use that glove at the…tree of beginning a long time ago". Ash looked to him and nodded "Yes Lucario told me with his aura just as he was passing away to keep the gloves if I ever needed them and now maybe I do". Riolu was confused as Ash out the glove onto his right arm and aimed it forward "What are you doing".

Ash smiled to Riolu "You see Riolu I am able to sense and manipulate Aura, as I did with another Riolu a long time ago and a Lucario. I might be able to use my Aura to find out where you came from". Riolu was surprised but smiled "Okay". Riolu closed his eyes and put a paw up to Ash and focused as his ears perked up. Then suddenly his paw glowed and Aura energy formed a small sphere and Ash was surprised "You are strong for a Riolu". Ash looked at his hand and held it up.

He hadn't used his Aura in a long time but since his Latios form powered his Aura up, he is finding it easier to call it up. Ash focused as all his Pokemon watched as the glove now begun glowing at the edge of his hand and Aura begun to slowly form Latias was amazed by this what Ash could do. The Aura now formed a sphere of his own and it slowly connected with Riolu's and now Riolu was amazed.

Suddenly Ash gasped as he felt his mind connect with Riolu. He began seeing images of Riolu in his past. He saw Riolu with other Riolu and a few Lucario in the wild of a forest. He also saw a lot of starly and other Pokemon moving around in complete harmony. Riolu was being taught by the Lucario. He then saw them all training and Riolu suddenly used Aura sphere for the first time. Everyone else being caught off guard and the Lucario being impressed.

Riolu the was one day finding food until he was attacked and caught in a poke ball by the same man. He then saw the man getting on a plane in a town he recognised very well as Twinleaf port. Ash and Riolu then ended their connection and Riolu said "I have seen so much of you. Are you a… Pokemon". Ash smiled and stood up "Half Pokemon, I am able to use my Aura almost properly because of that".

Ash then said to him "I know where you are from, the Sinnoh Region far away from here. Couldn't imagine you were brought all the way here". Riolu looked down "I know I was brought a faraway place. I don't know where I am". Ash then said "You are in the Unova region. A very peaceful region like most".

Riolu thought about it and said "I have never met someone like you before; I never thought humans could use Aura like me". Ash nodded "I only found out that I could from a Lucario, and apparently only few humans are able to". Riolu smiled and nodded to him and Ash said "Are you going to be okay from here or what". Riolu said "My arm hurts a little bit because he attacked me but I will be fine". Ash then said "Let me see".

Ash knelt down and looked at his arm to see a red mark "Here I have something to help that". Ash took out a spray from his bag and aimed it at the little wound and sprayed. Riolu felt a little sting and Ash said "That should heal that". Riolu nodded "Thank you". Ash looked over and said "We are going to the Pokemon centre; you should come to make sure you are healthy". Riolu was confused and looked worried "What is a Pokemon centre". Ash looked to him and smiled "It is a place that helps Pokemon, I am going to check my Pokemon out anyway why don't you come along".

Riolu thought about it and was deciding on whether it was the best choice. The decision was made and nodded "Okay". Ash took the glove off and put it back in the bag and Pikachu said "I didn't know you kept those Ash". Ash smiled to him "Just encase". Riolu was beginning to trust Ash a little even after only meeting him for minutes. He felt this boy was special in many ways and he felt safe around him. Pikachu then walked with him and said "How come you can use Aura sphere, I thought only Lucario could?" Riolu shook his head ant him "I just can, one day when I was training with my friends, it just came to me".

Pikachu smiled to him "Sounds interesting". Riolu looked to Ash and back to him "How come this human: Ash can understand us". Pikachu sighed to him and said "Well that is our Ash, he is half Pokemon of a Pokemon known as Latios after an incident in a place far away from here, and he has all the powers of it and thus can understand Pokemon. And he can manipulate and sense Aura as you have seen". Riolu looked to him and while still confused smiled.

Later at the Pokemon centre Ash was waiting for all his Pokemon to be returned and Riolu as well. Ash was looking outside through a window and deep in thought "This Riolu looks like he has been though a lot based on what I saw. I am surprised he wasn't cautious about me or was it my Aura". Latias in her human form was stood next to him and said "What is bothering you Ash".

Ash looked to her and said "All this change I am going through, my new powers I am still after all this time still trying to get over the fact, that I am half Latios, can understand Pokemon speech and my aura". Latias smiled to him and stood closer to him and said via mind link "It is because you are special Ash and you have no reason to be worried about your powers". Ash smiled to Latias and said "Thanks Latias but I am worried still". Latias walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Ash we are all here and we all care about you. You are a kind, caring person who cares for all of us and we are all with you".

Ash smiled to her and said "Thanks Latias you really do sound like one of the group". Latias then pulled Ash into a hug which had caught Ash by surprise and she said to him "I am with you always Ash and will always be there when you need me". Ash was at first surprised but he smiled as Latias let go and he said "I am glad to hear that Latias and of course the same applies to me". Latias smiled as an Audino came over with a cart carrying Pikachu, Snivy and his 3 Poke balls. Ash happily accepted them off Audino and Pikachu and Snivy stood together as they jumped off "Thank you".

Ash noticed Riolu wasn't around and said "Where is Riolu". Audino pointed to Nurse Joy who knelt in front of Riolu who was stood in front of her "No you take good care of yourself okay Riolu". Riolu nodded slowly and Nurse Joy stood up and looked to Ash "He is healthy and no problems are found with him". Ash approached and said "That is awesome Riolu, glad to hear that".

Nurse Joy nodded and went to take care of her other duties as the gang went outside. Riolu stood forward and looked to Ash who stood behind him with Latias who changed back to her Pokemon form with Pikachu and Snivy standing to his left "Now you take care of yourself Riolu okay". Riolu nodded and smiled and turned around but he stopped as sunset was approaching and looked down "What to do".

Riolu looked back to Ash again before taking a step forward and turning to Ash as he decided on what to do with Ah confused "Huh what is wrong Riolu". Riolu looked down and said "I have been thinking". Ash then knelt down and said "what is it Riolu". Riolu smiled to him and said "May I come with you Ash". Ash was surprised as was everyone else. "Really, we haven't even got to know each other that long".

Riolu nodded "I know but I feel that I can trust you and your Aura has got me interested". Pikachu smiled "Well Ash has that way with Pokemon". Riolu looked up to him and smiled "May I please join you because I don't know what to do now as this place isn't my old home and don't know how to return". Ash thought about it "Well I have 6 Pokemon and if I want Riolu to join the team I am going to have to send one back". Ash stopped up and smiled "Of course you can Riolu".

Riolu smiled happily and Ash said "I will send Sceptile back to the lab and then I can add you to the team". Riolu happily said "Thank you Ash, I looking forward to this". Ash then said "Alright I will go send Sceptile back just wait here for a moment". Ash turned and walked back into the Pokemon centre and Pikachu, Snivy and Latias approached and Pikachu held his paw out "Well I guess you will be one of the team now".

Latias smiled "Yeah, a few months ago I joined the team and now you". Snivy then said "How come you wanted to join us Riolu". Riolu looked and said "Well I have always wanted adventure, to go see lots of place and I feel that your trainer Ash is trustworthy and his Aura is strong. I feel I can see lots of places and become strong if I travel with all of you". Pikachu smiled "Good answer, Ash will have a Poke ball for you when he returns".

Riolu stopped smiling "Why a Poke ball". Pikachu then explained "Well because we all have one and we need to be keyed to a Poke ball otherwise anyone can catch us and it is also to show our trainer is Ash". Riolu understood "I see now". Snivy then said "The three of us don't usually stay in our Poke ball unless we have no choice which that has not happened yet but Charizard and Garchomp stay in their Poke balls".

Suddenly Ash came back out and said "Alright I have sent off Sceptile, are you ready to become one of the team" Riolu nodded and said "Yes I am". Ash took out a poke ball and said "Now this will make you one of the team. Go Poke ball".

Ash threw the Poke ball and it hit Riolu's head and opened, Riolu then transformed into energy and went into the Poke ball and it closed. It fell to the floor and started struggling about with its light glowing. Ash and the group waited for it to for see if Riolu would accept the Poke ball.

Eventually the sparkle went off and Poke ball was stopped. Ash smiled and picked up the Poke ball and happily did his thin "Alright I caught Riolu". Everyone cheered with him to celebrate doing the usual thing. Ash then threw the Poke ball and Riolu came out and stood there "Good to have you on board Riolu, you ready to go". Riolu happily said "Of course". Now that Riolu was added to the team it was sure to lead to a new chapter in the group's time in their second round in Unova.

**Alright guy I always felt Lucario was a Pokemon Ash should have so I am going to do that. You don't like it, I am sorry but that is your Problem. And the fact that he has aura sphere is simple. All of Ash's Pokemon are special in a way. Now thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


	21. The King

**Hey guys and girls, ready for some more Pokémon. Good let's get to it.**

**Chapter 21: The King**

Nimbasa city, the main source of entertainment and excitement was within reach of the group now as they were on final approach to the grand city. Ash and the group were flying towards it at great speed. Latias, Pikachu and Snivy and Charizard were with Ash while Garchomp and the newly recruited Riolu were in their poke balls.

Ash knew from Alder that Nimbasa city was a likely target to the now identified and notorious Team Plasma. It was becoming clearer that the team were trying to separate Pokemon and people but Ash learned that they are apparently searching for a legendary Pokemon in myth that has not been encountered yet. Ash knew of a Legendary that fits the description if it didn't say white which would have been Zekrom.

But Ash knew that something else was clearly on Team Plasma's mind, he learned the existence to two others from the village of Dragons when he visited on his way to Vertress City to compete in the Unova league: Reshiram and Kyurem. But they were nowhere to be found while Zekrom was awake already and someone around the Unova region following the thunderstorms which were impossible to follow or find unless you're lucky.

Ash learnt that they searched by a member Ash assumed was the leader named Ghetsis who has currently been spearheading most of the group's activities so far. But Ghetsis said he and the other sage Rood were only servants which pointed that they said they followed the King of Team Plasma. Ash was worried by this as if it isn't Ghetsis who leads the organisation then who is it. The individual who could be worse than Ghetsis who looked like it was him who led the group.

Ash in his Latios form was nearing the entrance to Nimbasa city and flew down followed by Latias and Charizard as they flew down into the tree line. As they flew on they neared the tree line exit to the entrance to the city and Ash stopped. He then hovered down close to the ground and allowed Pikachu and Snivy to jump off as he then engulfed himself in energy and reverted to his human form and stood up while Latias hovered next to him and Ash smiled to her "We are here now".

Latias nodded and took position as Charizard landed next to him and Ash said "Enjoy the flight Charizard". Charizard happily nodded to him and he took out his Poke ball and aimed it at Charizard "Charizard return". Charizard was absorbed by the energy and returned into the poke ball. Ash then looked to the entrance and said "Alright let's go everyone".

They all walked their way out of the tree line and made their way over to the path that lead into the grand city. Once they arrived they walked into the city entrance with Pikachu saying "I remember the last time we were here". Snivy nodded and said "Yeah Team Rocket trying capturing us and taking us away". Ash then said to them "At least they didn't succeed or I would have lost you forever".

Latias didn't understand what they were talking about but she remembered the Team Rocket they talked about when they tried to capture her in Altomare two months ago. They entered the city and were already greeted by the familiar sounds and noises of excited people of Nimbasa city. Ash happily ran up the stairs and got a good view of the city and smiled while everyone stood with him "It feels good to see this city once again".

Snivy agreed "Yeah the gym was tough though" Pikachu snickered "Not for me". Snivy teasingly said "Just because you beat Emolga and Tynamo". Pikachu nodded "Yeah I did". Snivy sighed as Ash said "Alright first we need to see if Team Plasma has moved in here yet". Suddenly an explosion took place to their right and it caught everyone's attention. They were worried at first until Ash pointed it out "That is a Pokemon battle explosion, let's check it out".

They all went in the direction down the stairs towards the explosion which was in a massive plaza. Latias flew up to see what caused it and said to Ash via mind link "There are 3 people and some Pokemon down there". Ash nodded "Alright we are nearly there". They ran down the stairs in view of another explosion but not as intense at the first one.

Once they all made it down they saw Lucario and Cameron who were in battle against two Plasma members. Once the smoke of the explosion cleared a liepard and a Scrafty were revealed to be down with one Plasma grunt saying "Too strong". Cameron smiled "That's the way to do it Lucario". The two plasma members returned the Pokémon to their Poke balls and the lead one said "Let's get out of here".

The two turned and legged it into the amusement park area while Ash ran up to Cameron "Hey Cameron". The trainer looked to him and smiled "Oh hey Ash what took you so long". Ash was surprised Cameron beat him to Nimbasa city "How did you get here so fast". Cameron smiled to him "Duh, I got a ride with Hydreigon". Ash sighed to him "Of course, anyway I see you are already hard at work dealing with Team Plasma".

Cameron agreed as Lucario happily held up his fist and he said "Yeah well there is nothing that can beat my Lucario". Ash sighed and said "Remember the Unova league". Cameron glared a little "Okay so maybe Pikachu just had a little more strength left then Lucario due to getting a rest but if they started at the same time, Lucario would have won".

Ash made a laugh and it reminded him "Oh Cameron, I have a new Pokemon I think you are going to like". Cameron got curious to him "Oh is it a strong one". Ash nodded "You bet I caught him yesterday after I left Nimbasa town". Ash took out the Poke ball and smiled to it before he threw it in the air "Come on out".

The ball opened and expelled out energy and it formed Riolu who stood next to Ash and smiled and Cameron got excited "Oh wow, a Riolu, you got one now, soon you will have your own Lucario". Cameron observed as Lucario was keen to say hi and Riolu was mesmerised by the Lucario "Hello young one". Riolu acknowledged him "Good to meet you Lucario sir". Lucario laughed and said "No need".

Ash then said "Riolu can use a special move". Lucario and Cameron were curious as Cameron said "What kind of move". Ash smiled and said "Aura sphere". Cameron and Lucario were both in disbelief over this and Cameron said "No way". Ash nodded "Yeah he does, Riolu wanna show them". Riolu nodded and threw his paws together and begun building up energy.

Lucario could easily see he was capable and the Aura sphere spawned and Riolu took it in one paw and threw it in the air. Once it reached a length it exploded and Cameron was shocked jaw dropped as he turned to Riolu who stood next to Ash smiling "Wait how does he know Aura sphere".

Ash then said "Certain Riolu are able to learn it due to being born with greater strength or something like that. Only rare Riolu can obtain it early due to them being stronger than the rest of the Riolu". Cameron and Lucario smiled and Cameron said "Lucario can be his teacher that would be awesome". Ash sighed again as he said "I would like that but we have something to do".

Cameron stopped smiling and said to him "What is it Ash". Ash stopped smiling as well as he said "We need to make sure Team Plasma don't do anything to Nimbasa city so we should go after and see if they are in the amusement park still. Cameron nodded "Way ahead of you Ash Lets move Lucario". In a split second they went sprinting off towards the Amusement park.

Riolu was surprised by this and twitched his head to his side "Erm… what just happened". Ash grinned as Pikachu said to him "Cameron and Riolu do not stop for anything, the two are fast enough to start a hurricane but Cameron's a bit of a scatter brain as well". Riolu was still confused but Ash intervened "Trust me Riolu you get used to them in no time, we better get going as well, we need to find Team Plasma".

The group agreed and they began moving the team had briefed Riolu on Team Plasma and while he was still trying to understand it he was still looking forward to being part of Ash's team and becoming a full-fledged member. They arrived in the amusement park and Ash looked around to see Cameron and Lucario were nowhere to be seen and Ash sighed "They do not slow down for anything do they". A few people were around the entrance but Ash recognised one who he has met a couple of times now.

Ash saw it was N looking at the roller coaster building where the Nimbasa Gym was. Ash smiled "Hey it's N". N noticed Ash and turned to him and walked forward to him "You're looking for Team Plasma, correct". Ash nodded "yeah I saw them come this way so I came here".

N looked behind him and pointed "They went that towards the Ferris wheel, follow me". N begun walking off and Ash decided to follow him with all the Pokemon following him as well. Riolu then asked Snivy "Who is he". Snivy answered his question "he is N, A trainer who cares a lot for his Pokemon".

Once they arrived at the Ferris wheel, they all looked around and N turned to Ash "Looks like they aren't here, we can take the Ferris wheel to spot them from up there". Ash nodded to him "Good idea". They all made their way in and boarded a cart in the Ferris wheel and begun their slow descent up. Riolu, Pikachu and Snivy all looked out the windows while Ash and Latias were together in the middle with N saying to them "I see you have a beautiful Legendary Pokemon on your Team Ash".

Ash nodded as Latias smiled as she replied via telepathy "Yes, I decided to join Ash, because he is my friend and I trust him greatly". Ash agreed "Yeah, she is my friend too, and I am happy for her to join us". N was surprised to hear things coming from a legendary Pokemon and said "I never would have thought a legendary Pokemon would be a trainer Pokemon, you must be special".

Ash then asked him "Why do you ask N". N looked down and said "With the world of how it is, I never would have believed it". They stopped the conversation and N then said "I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world. A lot for People to capture". Ash was once again feeling awkward from the conversation as the Ferris wheel was nearing the bottom and their turn was almost over "Ash I am the king of Team Plasma".

N said that as the cart stopped at the bottom; Ash was shocked to hear that as everyone did as N exited the cart. Ash was in disbelief and quickly ran out after him "What do you mean". Once everyone was outside N turned to him in a new sort of glance "I am the king of team Plasma". As was struggling to hear this and he said "You… are the king of Team Plasma".

N nodded "Why, they are criminals, stealing Pokemon and hurting people". N shook his heads "The methods of my fellow patriots may be extreme but necessary in order to save Pokemon from a life of captivity and slavery from cruel and foolish trainers". N looked away for a moment and looked back "Ghetsis asked for my help to save the Pokemon and I couldn't refuse".

Ash was shocked and said "Why". N then said "Pokemon are being mistreated and I must save them from this fate. My truth is certain". Suddenly two Plasma grunts arrived behind N and one said "My King N, you are safe now. The trainers are after us". N nodded "Indeed, we are being pursued". N stepped forward "Now Ash, do you follow my Logic".

Ash glared with all of his Pokemon but he reluctantly nodded with surprised them all and N "I do understand what you mean, sure some People do behave badly to Pokemon and treat them wrong but not everyone is like that, there is a lot of good people who genuinely care for Pokemon".

N made a small flicker of a smile and then said "Maybe that is true for certain individuals like yourself but this is something that must be done for Pokemon. Humanity will not force them around anymore".

Suddenly N took out a Poke ball and threw it to reveal a Scrafty of his own "Maybe I cannot defeat you now Ash, but our battle will allow the rest of Team Plasma to escape". N looked to his members "Go now and allow our battle to cover your retreat out of Nimbasa city. I will re-join you soon". The two Plasma members bowed to him and one said "Ash you wish lord N". The two then turned and begun running off and Ash grunted as he was being blocked.

Ash looked to Riolu and said "Riolu do you want to go". Riolu held his fist up and smiled "Yeah let's do it". Riolu jumped forward and stood in front of Ash and was ready "Now my friend please use High jump kick". Scrafty jumped up and his right foot glowed up "Dodge it Riolu". Riolu jumped quickly and Ash said "Now use Force palm". Riolu came down and tapped Scrafty with his paw and it glowed and then Scrafty exploded and was pushed back a little and N said "Your Pokemon look happy "Now use dark Pulse my friend". Scrafty threw his paws together and charged Dark pulse and fired it.

"Quick attack go". Riolu at fast speed went around and shot into Scrafty and pushed him back further "Now use Karate chop my friend". Riolu was too close to dodge as Scrafty powered up his hands and swiped them across Riolu and hit him back. "Riolu are you okay". Riolu shook his head and smiled to Ash "Yeah". Ash smiled "Alright use Aura sphere". Riolu threw his paws together and built up the required energy needed.

N was shocked to how Riolu knew that move and said "Scrafty prepare to dodge the attack". Scrafty readied himself as Riolu fully charged the sphere and shot it and it came at a fast pace and Scrafty panicked as it came too fast for him to avoid and it exploded. N was shocked to see Scrafty was down and closed his eyes "Get a good rest my friend, you deserve it". N then returned Scrafty to his Poke ball and said "I can feel my friends pain"

Riolu smiled and held his fists up and N could understand what he said to him "I enjoyed that battle". N was surprised to hear that but didn't accept it as he threw another Poke ball to reveal a sigilyph next which worried Ash as it looked powerful and would be too much for Riolu despite his extra strength. N then said "My friend show them your power, Air cutter". Sigilyph wings glowed and he smacked them forward send cutter waves straight at Riolu.

Riolu panicked and Ash said "Dodge it". Riolu jumped to dodge the first and hopped over the second but the third one impacted him straight in the chest knocking him back. "Riolu". Riolu fell on his side and groaned a little as the Air cutter affected him badly despite the fact he was a steel type which would reduce the effect of a flying type move it still hurt badly. "Psychic my friend".

Sigilyph glowed in energy and then Riolu did as well and found himself being grabbed and held up by psychic and was completely immobilised by the move. "Please forgive me Riolu now throw him into the ground". Sigilyph held him higher up and then smashed him down into the ground". Riolu rolled back towards Ash but stopped in front of him and struggled to get up.

"Riolu do you want to rest". Riolu grunted and shook his head and glared to Sigilyph "I can fight". Ash nodded "Alright, use quick attack". Riolu began charging around and fast speed and N said "Psychic". Sigilyph powered up again but with Riolu moving so quick couldn't get a lock on him and Riolu made another jump before smashing into him. Ash smiled "Now grab on and use force Palm". Riolu used one paw to grab on to the top of Sigilyph and tapped a paw on him and it exploded doing damage "Shake him off my friend". Sigilyph made quick turns to shake off Riolu but he managed to hang on.

"Force palm over and over". Riolu smiled and repeatedly used Force palm on the Sigilyph was now at Riolu's mercy due to being unable to shake him off. "Use gust to shake him off my friend". After Riolu used another force palm Sigilyph built up a strong wing and unleashed it by sending it into the air and redirecting to come at them. The strong wind blew into them and Riolu begun to struggle at holding on.

Sigilyph spinned once more and it now managed to throw Riolu off and Riolu while he was sent flying managed to land on his feet but stuttered a little due to his injuries "Use Psybeam". A sphere formed at the top of Sigilyph and it fired and Riolu went wide eyed as the beam came and impacted Riolu wounding him badly and making him fall on his back. "Riolu hang in there and use Aura sphere".

Riolu struggled to get up and Ash worried until he saw him smile and throw his paws together as he begun building up energy and an Aura sphere was beginning to form. "Another Psybeam my friend". Sigilyph built up energy himself and unleashed it towards Riolu. Riolu fired the Aura sphere and the pair collided in the centre and exploded which unleashed a powerful shockwave which smashed into both Sigilyph and Riolu damaging them both as the explosion covered them both.

N and Ash along with Latias in human form, Pikachu and Snivy were all shocked by this. Once the smoke cleared Riolu was on his knees struggling badly while Sigilyph was down and N gasped at the sight while Ash smiled "Way to go Riolu your great". Riolu smiled having defeated an enemy with type advantage against Riolu. N returned Sigilyph to his Poke ball and looked down "I am sorry my friend, I'm sorry you got hurt by this and I will make sure the pain you went through was for nothing".

N formed a small glare and said "Hurt, Sigilyph is hurt, what do you say to that?" Ash stuttered not knowing what to say "The silence is your answer". N took out one more Poke ball and said "My friend in this Poke ball has been with me since I was growing up and he has resolved to help me to free all his fellow Pokémon. Go my friend, show them your resolve". N threw the Poke ball and energy came pouring out and it formed a big red and dark coloured creature which roared with a towering menace.

Everyone was shocked as Ash said "That's… a Zoroark". Zoroark towered over Riolu and while he had type advantage was scared by the Pokémon's presence. N then said "Zoroark is my trusted partner and he is devoted as I am to helping Pokemon "Use shadow Claw". Zoroark charged forward and slashed Riolu into the air and grabbed him and used his free claw and smashed him back into the ground.

Ash gasped at how fast Zoroark reacted "Riolu". Riolu was getting up slowly clearly hurt and N said as he closed his eyes "Fire blast my friend". Everyone was shocked and Ash thought "How did Zoroark learn that move" Ash quickly said "Riolu get out of there". Zoroark breathed the fire blast as it formed and went straight for Riolu. Riolu stood up and saw the fire blast come straight at him quickly "No Riolu". The fire blast enveloped Riolu and exploded. Ash was shocked badly "Riolu".

Suddenly Riolu was on his back burnt and badly hurt. N however was paying Riolu much regard and focused on Ash over his bitter feelings "What do we stand to gain through battling. Another Fire blast". Zoroark built up another Fire blast slowly and fire it towards the slowly getting up Riolu who cowered in fear over the Pokemon. The fire blast was about to envelope Riolu until suddenly a beam of dragon breath intercepted it and made it explode.

Ash looked to see Latias fly forward and float in front of Riolu who was badly injured. N was surprised "The legendary Latias…" Ash then said "Latias". Latias quickly said back to him "now get Riolu he is badly hurt". Ash agreed and ran forward as Riolu had enough and fell back "Riolu". Ash caught Riolu who was badly hurt he had trouble breathing as well as he held his arms around Ash with a tear in his eye as well.

Ash felt hurt seeing his friend badly hurt like this and thought "I pushed him too hard, and this was his first battle". N now finally realising the severity of his actions with the battle gasped to see how hurt Riolu was hurt which was too much for a Pokémon like him and how Ash held him and felt upset.

Riolu then went unconscious as his head fell back and everyone gasped at the sight and Ash said "RIOLU". Pikachu and Snivy stood with Ash over their wounded team member. N then thought "This is what battling achieves". Latias floated next to Ash and said to him "Are you okay". Ash shook his head and glared to N "You are no better than those grunts of yours".

N was stood in no thought as he had caused the complexity of Riolu's injuries "You talk of liberating Pokemon from us trainers that we hurt them but you are the real ones who hurt Pokemon". Pikachu and Latias took position and glared at N and Zoroark. N looked down and thought to himself before saying "maybe we might be causing pain, but nowhere near as people do, we won't rest until all Pokemon are liberated". N turned around "Then suffering like this won't ever happen".

N then walked away quickly with Zoroark making a look at Latias before he walked along with him. Ash begun to shed a tear for Riolu as well but decided the best course of Action was to take Riolu to the Pokemon centre and get him some help. Latias looked worried as Ash was breaking up over the serious pain that had befallen Riolu.

**Well usually pain this bad wouldn't happen but I decided to change it up just this once. Anyway yeah N went a bit far with his beliefs but will that reinforce his belief further or change his ideas. And how will Ash cope with Riolu being hurt badly. Find out next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in a review. See you next chapter.**


	22. Strain

**Hey guys, ready to go again with the next chapter. Let's get to it.**

**Chapter 22: Strain**

Today has cast a new light on the villainous team Plasma, Their leader has now finally revealed to be the mysterious N. Ash believed he was a Pokémon trainer but how wrong he was when he revealed his true intentions which is to set Pokemon free and separate the from humans and end their eternal bond that has existed for thousands of years where humans and Pokemon have lived side by side.

Ash however even thinks N has been a little extreme. He claims to care for Pokemon too but in their battle he was relentless against Riolu and his Pokemon put Riolu in a critical condition due to going too far. In the Pokemon centre of Nimbasa city. Riolu was in the treatment room still unconscious with Nurse Joy and Audino tending to him.

Ash, Pikachu, Latias and Snivy were all standing at the window watching him be treated. Ash was feeling down as he felt he had pushed Riolu too much for his battle as he felt very confident when he brought him into battle. Cameron and Lucario had agreed earlier to chase off the remaining members in Nimbasa city as most had pulled out when N instructed them to.

Ash was focusing on Riolu and thought to himself "Riolu, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you too much, it was supposed to be good for your first battle". Ash's head hung down with his eyes being covered by his cap. Riolu lied there hooked up to a monitor machine which checked his heart rate which was stable and had a breathing mask too as the damage done to him was extremely severe.

They all watched with no looking away at everything nurse Joy does. For the moment Riolu was in a stable but weak state which could change at any moment unless he woke up. Snivy then said out loud "Poor Riolu". Pikachu nodded his head as he held Snivy's hand "Yeah, 3 Pokemon was too much, N really did go too far with Zoroark".

Latias looked to Ash to see a tear was falling down the side of his face and said "Ash?" Pikachu and Snivy both looked to see the tear fall to the ground as Ash made a quiet sob "I need to be alone for a bit". Ash turned to walk away down the hallway and Latias moved forward to him "Ash, wait". Ash stopped and spoke out in frustration "Just stop there". Latias was stunned and confused while stopping and Ash realised what he did and ran towards the door in the reception area at the end of the hallway.

Latias stood and watched him and felt a little anxious "Ash". Pikachu turned to her and said "It is okay Latias; I have seen Ash break down like this when one of us is badly hurt. I would know". Latias looked to him and Snivy did too as she said "what do you mean Pikachu". Pikachu collected his thoughts before he answered the pair "In the Sinnoh region during our journey there, me and the team there went against probably one of our toughest rivals yet. Paul. This was at a place called Lake Acuity and we battled him, we were beaten badly with only beating two of Pauls Pokémon. Even though I was hurt I saw out of the corner of my eye when we were being treated Ash broke down like he did and went outside".

Latias looked towards the hallway Ash went down and thought to herself "Is Ash really taking it that hard, I have never seen him like that before?" Snivy then asked Pikachu "So what did Ash do". Pikachu looked to her and said "Well he was lying in a field outside the Pokemon centre and looking up to the sky".

Latias looked down and wondered "Should I speak to him". She could connect to him via mind link right now but she felt that would be invading of his privacy right now and she felt it wasn't right. "What should I do"? Pikachu and Snivy focused on Riolu who remained in his unconscious state.

Meanwhile outside the Pokemon centre on a patch of grass Ash was sat down on it in his thoughts on trying to completely grasp the situation. He was in a complete state of thought over what happened earlier today "Team Plasma, what do they truly want to gain". Ash then thought back to N "He claimed he cares deeply for Pokemon then why did attack Riolu and not hold back as anyone would like that, it was his first match".

Ash stopped and remembered about Riolu and begun to form another tear as he lied down on his back and looked up to the blue sky. "Who am I kidding, it was my entire fault, I could have helped him at any moment, but I held back and let him take it". Upon believing this Ash came to one thought "Do I truly deserve to be a Pokemon master, or a trainer for that matter".

He went over the continued thoughts "A trainer trains their Pokemon and care for them and attend to their needs. I failed that with Riolu, he is in that state because of me. He was supposed to enjoy and understand battling with his first battle, but look how I messed that up". Ash begun to quietly sob again as he began debating his future once again over the matter.

"Do I truly have what it takes to become a Pokemon master, if I could how did I let this happen to Riolu and when I snapped at Latias, she didn't deserve that either, How could I ever be the greatest Pokemon master". Ash thinking of it all begun to have another tear come from his right eye.

Ash sat up and took out Charizard's Poke ball and looked at it and thought "Charizard, Pikachu, Garchomp, Snivy. You all have had my back for such a long time, but how am I this lucky to have met you all like this". Ash realising what he said "Of course how could I leave Latias out, she has made a great member of the team and a great friend".

Ash looked up to the sky "And of course she has been by my side ever since she joined the team". Ash thought back to when he first visited Altomare years ago when they first met, How she lured him to the secret garden and she met her in her true form as well as Bianca, Lorenzo and Latios. Ash thought back to Latios "Latios I don't know why you truly gave me your power to become one but I am grateful as I can now see things through the eyes of a Pokemon. Your sister still does miss you; I can see it in her eyes even if she is cheerful and happy now on our new journey".

Ash then remembered the sacrifice he made to protect Altomare which costed him his physical form and transformed him into the new Soul dew which now looks over Altomare. Ash looked down as the memories of all his bad times synced in from all over the regions as the current moment was continuing to haunt him as well.

Back in the Pokemon centre Pikachu and Snivy were still watching over Riolu whose condition had improved but he was yet to awake from his predicament. Nurse Joy had allowed Pikachu and Snivy in as he was stabilised properly and did allow Latias but she stayed at the window continuing to look in. Pikachu sat at his side with Snivy next to him "Come on Riolu, you did prove yourself in that battle when you beat two of N's Pokemon".

Snivy placed her hand on his "Pikachu, He will wake up when he can". Pikachu looked down "He has still only just joined the team but I already feel he is a true member of the team. He in my opinion has proved himself to be part of the team as he is a nice guy and he is keen to be part of the team".

Snivy leaned against him and said to him "I know Pikachu, I agree with you, he has only just joined the team but he already feels like a full-fledged member". Pikachu smiled and nuzzled her a little and replied to her "Thanks Snivy". He then looked out the window to see the nice blue sky and wondered something "I hope Ash is okay".

Snivy looked to Riolu to see if he was waking but nothing. He had been taken off the breather as he was breathing normally but since he was still unconscious it could go either way. She wondered what Riolu was going to think when he wakes up. "He was excited to see how it would be with a trainer like Ash but now this; I wonder what he will think now".

Suddenly they heard a little moaning which came from Riolu as his eye lids begun to make the small movement. Pikachu and Snivy saw this and waited for anything to happen. Slowly they were rewarded with Riolu slowly opening his eyes and making a moan. Pikachu smiled "Riolu". Riolu slowly observed his surroundings as he saw he was in a bed with a bed sheet over him with a machine hooked up to his arm which was monitoring his condition. He then looked to Pikachu "Where are we?"

Snivy replied to his question "Don't worry we are in the Nimbasa city Pokemon centre. You are okay". Riolu looked around again a he slowly sat up a little but with a little pain and Pikachu quickly came over and held his arm against Riolu's "Easy Riolu, you were pretty hurt".

Riolu looked to him and said "What happened, all I can remember is getting attacked by that big Pokemon and then nothing". Pikachu the sat next to him and said "You fell unconscious and then N left, we bought you here then". Riolu looked in front of him and wondered as Pikachu asked him "How do you feel?"

Riolu thought about his answer ad said "I feel okay but when I fought that Pokemon I felt like all my strength had been drained". Snivy smiled to him and said "That is understandable you fought 3 Pokemon, and beat two of them, it is not an easy thing to do". Riolu looked around and could not see anyone else and asked them "Where is Ash".

Pikachu and Snivy both paused and looked to each other and saddened a little on what to say as they knew how Ash was feeling "Ash didn't take it so well that you got hurt badly and well he is outside I presume thinking of you and everything". Riolu having heard that was a little concerned for Ash and thought of what to say next.

Back outside Ash was still on the grass outside the Pokemon centre debating things. He was currently thinking of Riolu's feelings "I doubt Riolu will ever want to battle again after what happened earlier today. I doubt he will even want to be with me as a trainer anymore either, that is what will most likely happen when he wakes up".

He was lying down looking up at the sky while his hat did keep his eyes concealed a little so his mood wasn't completely notable to anyone. Suddenly though he heard a voice "Ash". Ash having heard that voice sat up and turned behind him to see Latias floating behind him "Oh hey Latias". Latias immediately asked Ash "Mind if I sit here". Ash made a small smile to her and said "Yeah sure go ahead".

Latias floated and landed herself right next to Ash and stayed sat using her arms. Ash turned back to the sky and Latias looked to him and said "Are you okay?" Ash looked down and said "Well I have been better". Latias then caringly said to him "What happened to Riolu wasn't your fault Ash". Ash looked to her and said to her "How could it not be my fault I didn't do anything or pull him back when I could have".

Latias shook her head to him "No Ash, you don't understand, you didn't see it". Ash was curious "See what". Latias then said to him "He wanted to battle, the excitement, he was enjoying it for the first two battles, true against Zoroark he became frightened but he wanted to fight regardless and N went too far by carrying on attacking after Riolu had enough, it was not your fault at all".

Ash then looked in front of him and took in what Latias said and went over it a bit until Latias focusing on him said "I for one believe none of this is your fault and that you did the best you could". Ash looked to her and smiled "Thanks Latias". Ash remembered what happened earlier "And Latias". Latias looked to him and said "What is it". Ash then replied to her "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier, I wasn't thinking properly".

Latias smiled and gave him a nuzzle which did surprise Ash a little and she said "It is okay Ash; I don't blame you due to your mood. I forgive you". Ash smiled and placed a hand on her back "Thanks Latias, you're a great friend". Latias couldn't help blushing there which anyone could see but luckily for her Ash had went looking back to the sky but with his mood improved. Latias too looked to the sky and said "It is a beautiful sky isn't it".

Ash agreed and said "It sure is". Latias then looked to Ash and said to him "So Ash, where are you planning to go next after we finish here in the Unova region". Ash leaned back a little and thought "I don't know if I am honest, I have been to every Region I know so far but there is no doubt a lot more for us all to see new Pokémon".

Latias smiled seeing Ash get a little excited over adventure beginning and she said "It is easy for you to get excited isn't it". Ash smiled as he turned to her "I won't lie to you, it doesn't take much for me to get excited or worked up". Latias made a little giggle as Ash said "I am looking forward to all the adventures that come up next as we head for my goal of gaining the title of Pokemon master".

Latias floated up a little "Even when you first came to Altomare I knew you had that goal and now you still do". Before anything else could be said the pair heard a voice "Ash". Ash turned behind him to see Pikachu, Snivy and Riolu who was in bandages and being assisted by the pair a little.

Ash quickly turned and then leaned forward to him "Riolu, I am so glad to see your awake, are you feeling okay" Riolu made a small smile "I am fine, just some pains but I am okay". Ash then remembered what happened "Riolu I am sorry for not intervening and stopping that battle or pulling out of it when you got seriously hurt".

Riolu shook his head "I don't think it is your fault, I have had plenty of time in my life to know who is right and wrong and you aren't in the wrong, If it wasn't for you and Latias, I don't know what would have happened to me". Latias smiled as she floated next to Ash "I couldn't stand by and watch that fire blast come at you".

Ash then said to him "It was supposed to be your first battle, but it did go wrong". Riolu then said "If I be honest I am still a bit shaken by that Pokemon but I still want to see this life, in the short time I have been with you all I feel this is where I belong". Ash was amazed by how optimistic Riolu was and smiled "Thank you Riolu, I was worried badly about you". Riolu smiled at Ash and said "That means a lot".

Ash then moved forward and held a hand on Riolu's shoulder "I will see to it your battles for now on are better than this". Riolu made a happy expression and with all his strength moved forward and hugged Ash and smiled happily. Ash was surprised but smiled and returned it to him. Pikachu and Snivy smiled and held hands watching this. Latias smiled to and said to Ash via mind link "You see, we all want to be with you as our trainer".

Ash looked to her and smiled "Thanks Latias, that means a lot". Latias smiled and as Ash and Riolu separated from their hug Ash's expression changed to a serious one and stood up. All the Pokemon looked curious at him as he turned around and looked to the sky. Ash then said one sentence "N, what do you plan to do, what does Team Plasma truly plan to do?"

**Well there you are, another chapter done, hoped you all enjoyed this and please send me your thoughts. See you next chapter.**


End file.
